Feitiço do deserto
by kacardoso
Summary: O príncipe Jasim bin Hamid al Rais estava preocupado com seu irmão mais velho e mulherengo, que parecia enfeitiçado pela babá da filha. Afinal, o trono de Quaram poderia ser ameaçado por um escândalo! Apesar de Elinor Tempest parecer frágil e bela, Jasim não se deixaria enganar: cuidaria da aproveitadora ele mesmo...


_**FEITIÇO DO DESERTO**_

_**Desert Prince**_

_**Lynne Graham**_

_**Trilogia Noivas Grávidas - 01**_

O príncipe Jasim bin Hamid al Rais estava preocupado com seu irmão mais velho e mulherengo, que parecia enfeitiçado pela babá da filha. Afinal, o trono de Quaram poderia ser ameaçado por um escândalo! Apesar de Elinor Tempest parecer frágil e bela, Jasim não se deixaria enganar: cuidaria da aproveitadora ele mesmo...

No entanto, somente depois de seduzi-la Jasim descobriu que Elinor era inocente... e que esperava um filho seu! Um herdeiro real não podia nascer fora do casamento. Assim, veloz como os ventos do deserto, ele faria dela sua noiva...

_**Digitalização: Silvia**_

_**Revisão e formatação: Aliane**_

**Querida leitora,**

Elinor Tempest estava finalmente livre para viver sua própria vida longe das pressões de sua família. Tinha um bom emprego, trabalhando para uma poderosa família árabe, tomando conta de sua linda filha. Mas sua beleza se provaria sua maldição ao atrair a atenção de Jasim bin Hamid al Rais, irmão de seu patrão e príncipe de Quaram. Ele era arrogante e intratável, mas o homem mais atraente que já conhecera. Sua sedução era irresistível, mas teria ele outras razões para se interessar por ela?

**Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books**

_Lynne Graham_

_FEITIÇO DO DESERTO_

_Tradução_

_Vanessa Mathias Gandini_

_HARLEQUIN_

_books 2010_

_PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V,/S.à.r,l,_

_Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte._

_Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência._

Título original: DESERT PRINCE, BRIDE OF INNOCENCE

Copyright © 2009 by Lynne Graham

Originalmente publicado em 2009 por Mills & Boon Modern Romance

Arte-final de capa: Isabelle Paiva

Editoração Eletrônica:

ABREU'S SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão:

RR DONNELLEY

Tel: (55 XX 11) 2148-3500

.

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11)2195-3186/2195-3185/2195-3182.

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171,4° andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para:

Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virgínia Rivera

.br

_**Capítulo Um**_

Sua Alteza Real, o príncipe Jasim bin Hamid al Rais, franziu as sobrancelhas quando a assistente o informou que a esposa de seu irmão o aguardava.

— Você deveria ter dito que a princesa estava aqui. Minha família sempre tem prioridade. — ele advertiu.

Jasim era conhecido nos círculos financeiros pela velocidade astuta e pela estratégia que utilizava na busca de lucros para seu império internacional de negócios, e os funcionários tinham um enorme respeito pelo presidente. Ele era um patrão rígido que estabelecia altos padrões de qualidade e não aceitava nada menos do que a excelência. Suas habilidades naturais de sobrevivência foram aperfeiçoadas através das políticas palacianas e uma família desafiadora. Ele estava com trinta e poucos anos, era alto, imponente, possuía uma aparência devastadora e uma masculinidade poderosa que as mulheres consideravam irresistível.

Sua cunhada francesa, Yaminah, era uma morena delicada e simples. Os traços de seu rosto arredondado estavam tensos, avisando-o de que ela estava se esforçando para controlar suas emoções. Jasim a cumprimentou com cordialidade e preocupação. Para recebê-la, ele teve de deixar um ministro esperando, mas suas boas maneiras o obrigaram a ocultar esse fato e solicitar refrescos, enquanto pedia que ela se acomodasse em uma das poltronas, como se o tempo não importasse.

— Você está confortável em Woodrow Court? — Jasim quis saber. O irmão mais velho dele, o príncipe herdeiro Murad, e sua família utilizavam a casa de campo que ele possuía em Kent, enquanto mandavam construir ao lado uma nova propriedade inglesa.

— Oh, sim. É uma casa maravilhosa e estamos sendo muito bem cuidados. — Yaminah apressou-se em assegurar — Mas nunca pretendíamos deixá-lo fora de sua própria casa, Jasim. Por que não nos visita neste fim de semana?

— Claro, se vocês quiserem. Porém, acredite, estou muito bem em minha residência. — respondeu Jasim — Mas não é por isso que veio até aqui, certo? Receio que algo possa estar preocupando você.

Yaminah comprimiu os lábios e a angústia aparente no brilho de seus olhos castanhos logo se transformou em lágrimas. Com um pedido de desculpas sufocado pelos soluços, ela apanhou um lenço e enxugou os olhos umedecidos.

— Eu não deveria estar aborrecendo-o com isso, Jasim...

Ele sentou-se no sofá do lado oposto ao dela na tentativa de fazê-la se sentir mais relaxada.

— Você nunca me aborreceu em sua vida. — Jasim a censurou — Por que está se preocupando com isso?

Yaminah inspirou profundamente.

— É... É a nossa babá.

Ele uniu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse questionando o tom trágico da voz dela.

— Se a babá que a minha equipe contratou para cuidar da minha sobrinha não é do seu apreço, sugiro que a demita.

— Se ao menos fosse tão simples... — Yaminah suspirou, amarfanhando o lenço nas mãos inquietas — Ela é uma excelente babá e Zahrah gosta muito dela. Temo que o problema seja... Murad.

Imediatamente, Jasim ficou tenso. Contudo, sua autodisciplina era absoluta e impedia que sua face denunciasse sua irritação. Seu irmão sempre fora um mulherengo e seu estilo de vida o colocara em situações difíceis mais de uma vez. Tal fraqueza era perigosa para o futuro governo da pequena província rica em petróleo e muito conservadora de Quaram. Pior ainda, na opinião de Jasim, se Murad estivesse almejando uma funcionária sob os olhos de sua leal e adorável esposa, então o seu comportamento havia alcançado um nível baixo e imperdoável.

— Não posso demitir a garota. Se eu interferisse, Murad ficaria furioso. Por enquanto, acredito que seja apenas um flerte, mas ela é uma garota muito bonita, Jasim. — A cunhada murmurou e a voz soou estremecida — Se ela deixasse o emprego, o caso deles se tomaria público, e você sabe que Murad não poderia se envolver em outro escândalo.

— Eu concordo. O rei não tem mais paciência com ele. — Jasim comprimiu os lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava com amargura se o fraco coração do pai suportaria o estresse de mais uma explosão perturbadora de má notoriedade e intrigas indecentes sobre a moral do filho primogênito.

Será que algum dia seu irmão mais velho iria aprender a ter bom senso e moderação? Por que ele nunca colocava as necessidades da família em primeiro lugar? O pai parecia ser incapaz de resistir à decepção e, desta vez, Jasim se sentia extremamente responsável. Afinal, a sua equipe havia contratado a miserável babá! Por que não lhe ocorreu ordenar uma restrição em designar uma mulher jovem e bonita?

A esposa do irmão o observava com ansiedade.

— Você vai me ajudar, Jasim?

Ele lançou um olhar irônico para ela.

— Murad não aceitaria o meu conselho.

— Ele é muito teimoso para aceitar o conselho de qualquer pessoa, mas você poderia me ajudar. — implorou Yaminah.

Jasim franziu o cenho, acreditando que ela havia supervalorizado a sua influência sobre o irmão. Murad não tinha sido herdeiro do trono de Quaram ao longo de 50 anos sem adquirir um senso saudável de sua própria importância. Enquanto Jasim era um grande adorador de seu pai, sabia que o irmão preferia trilhar o seu próprio caminho, ainda que para isso fosse necessário passar por cima de outras pessoas.

— Como eu poderia ajudar?

Yaminah mordiscou o lábio inferior.

— Se você estivesse preparado para demonstrar interesse por essa babá, o problema estaria resolvido. — ela declarou em uma súbita onda de euforia — Você é jovem e solteiro e Murad é de meia-idade e casado. Não há comparação. A garota certamente voltaria à atenção para você ao invés de...

Jasim sentiu o desgosto invadi-lo e seus olhos se tornaram frios e escuros. Erguendo as mãos, ele pediu moderação e calma.

— Yaminah, por favor, seja sensata...

— Estou sendo sensata. Além disso, se Murad pensasse que você está interessado na garota, tenho certeza de que ele iria desistir dela. — Yaminah insistiu — Ele tem dito com freqüência o quanto deseja que você conheça uma mulher...

— Mas não uma mulher a quem ele entregou o coração. — Jasim declarou secamente.

— Não, você está errado. Desde aqueles... Hum... assuntos desagradáveis com aquela mulher inglesa com quem você se envolveu há alguns anos, Murad esteve preocupado com o fato de você ainda estar solteiro. Ele mencionou isso ainda ontem, e se acreditasse que você está interessado em Elinor Tempest ele a deixaria em paz! — Yaminah declarou com uma veemência que denunciava o seu desespero para que ele aceitasse a sua sugestão.

Jasim ficou tenso e empalideceu. Yaminah acabara de se referir a um episódio do qual ele preferia não se recordar. Quando o tablóide havia exposto o passado dissoluto da mulher com quem ele planejara se casar há três anos, Jasim experimentara um grau de fúria e humilhação do qual não estava disposto a se lembrar. Desde então, ele havia ficado resolutamente solteiro e agora escolhia mulheres apenas para entretê-lo e aquecer a sua cama. Expectativas menores levavam a um grau maior de satisfação, ele admitiu interiormente.

Embora Jasim tivesse ignorado imediatamente o pedido dramático que Yaminah lhe fizera, ele ficou preocupado com sua visita e decidiu pesquisar sobre a mulher que estava sendo a causa desse sofrimento. Jasim instruiu a assistente para que investigasse a babá e questionasse a equipe que a havia contratado. Naquela mesma manhã, as informações iniciais que ele recebeu o deixaram intrigado. Jasim estudou a pequena foto de Elinor Tempest: ela possuía cabelos longos com uma tonalidade vibrante de vermelho, faces rosadas e olhos verdes e exóticos. Sem dúvida, ainda que Jasim nunca tivesse considerado aquela estranha cor de cabelo atraente, a babá era no mínimo incomum e surpreendentemente bonita.

De qualquer forma, ele se preocupou com o fato de Elinor Tempest não ter ganhado uma entrevista para o emprego por aparecer na lista de babás confiáveis fornecida pela agência contratada para esse propósito. Aliás, era improvável que a garota tivesse feito isso por seus próprios méritos, já que tinha apenas 20 anos e pouca experiência profissional.

Evidentemente, Murad havia indicado pessoalmente o nome da garota e insistido que fosse entrevistada. Esse fato espantoso colocava a relação do irmão com a jovem em um nível ainda mais duvidoso. Jasim ficou surpreso e irritado com essa descoberta. Como Murad pôde criar uma situação dessas embaixo do seu próprio teto? E que tipo de jovem aceitaria uma posição de um homem casado e libidinoso e ainda encorajaria os seus avanços? Será que Yaminah estava errada? Murad estaria envolvido sexualmente com a babá da filha?

Uma sensação de repugnância o consumiu. Seus fortes princípios se revoltaram contra uma associação tão sórdida. Jasim já havia aprendido às próprias custas que o status real e a riqueza do petróleo da família Rais fazia com que ele e o irmão fossem alvo das mais inescrupulosas interesseiras, ávidas para usarem trapaças e seus corpos sedutores a fim de enriquecerem.

Murad já havia sofrido diversas tentativas de chantagens que exigiram a intervenção da polícia. No entanto, mais uma vez, o irmão estava sendo imprudente em correr o risco de protagonizar outro escândalo explosivo, cujos abalos poderiam repercutir até Quaram e perturbar a estrutura da monarquia.

Após refletir sobre o assunto, Jasim chegou a uma decisão fria e incisiva. Quando uma crise aparecia, ele gostava de agir com rapidez. Jasim passaria o fim de semana em Woodrow Court e avaliaria a situação. De uma forma ou de outra, ele libertaria a família de Yaminah dessa garota vulgar e calculista que estava ameaçando tudo o que ele apreciava...

— O que aconteceu com você?! — Louise exclamou, arregalando os olhos azuis, enquanto observava a aparência moderna de Elinor — Normalmente se veste como uma vovó!

Elinor fez uma careta ao ouvir a crítica. Ela passou a maior parte da vida sendo obrigada a usar roupas antiquadas devido aos ataques venenosos do pai sobre qualquer traje que delineasse suas curvas ou mostrasse seus joelhos. Um professor universitário e um intelectual impenitente e esnobe, Ernest Tempest havia sido um pai ferozmente crítico para sua única filha. Só agora, vivendo longe de casa, ela foi capaz de se sentir livre e relaxar. No entanto, Elinor era a primeira a admitir que sem a ajuda de uma vendedora astuta e atenciosa nem ousaria provar o vestido, quanto mais comprá-lo.

Elinor voltou o olhar para o próprio reflexo no espelho. O elegante vestido parecia enfatizar as curvas graciosas de seu corpo, mas revelava uma generosa extensão de suas pernas bem torneadas. Sob o olhar de censura da amiga, Elinor levou uma das mãos ao decote do vestido e confessou:

— Eu simplesmente me apaixonei por esse vestido.

Louise girou os olhos nas órbitas e falou secamente:

— Bem, certamente você pode arcar com roupas da moda hoje em dia. Como é a vida da família real de Quaram? A essa altura, deve estar guardando o dinheiro em uma conta no exterior.

— Você só pode estar brincando. — Elinor apressou-se em declarar — Não é tão fácil quanto você pensa. Eu trabalho muitas horas...

— Bobagem! Você só tem que cuidar de uma criança e ela está no jardim de infância. — Louise protestou, ao mesmo tempo em que repousava um copo em uma das mãos de Elinor — Beba! Você não pode ser uma estraga-prazeres em sua própria festa de aniversário de 21 anos!

Elinor sorveu a enjoativa bebida doce, embora não fosse de seu gosto. Ela não queria teimar com a temperamental Louise, astuta em perceber qualquer forma de abstinência alcoólica como um desafio pessoal.

As duas haviam freqüentado o mesmo curso de babás e continuaram amigas depois, mas Elinor estava ciente do clima desconfortável que se formara entre elas. Louise demorou meses para encontrar um emprego decente e havia se ressentido pela sorte que Elinor obteve.

— Como está o trabalho? — Louise quis saber.

— O príncipe e sua esposa viajam muitas vezes para o exterior ou passam os fins de semana em Londres e eu sou encarregada de cuidar de Zahrah em Woodrow, então alguns dias de folga... Ou a falta disso... têm sido um problema. Aliás, às vezes eu me sinto como se fosse a mãe dela. — Elinor confessou com melancolia — Eu cuido de tudo... Até mesmo compareço aos eventos da escola.

— Tem que haver alguma desvantagem para todo esse dinheiro que está recebendo! — Louise comentou com sarcasmo.

— Nada é perfeito. — Elinor deu de ombros com a tolerância de alguém acostumada a um mundo imperfeito.

— Os outros funcionários são de Quaram e falam a sua própria língua, por isso é uma vida doméstica bastante solitária. — E, dando um suspiro, declarou: — Podemos ir? O carro está nos aguardando.

Quando o príncipe Murad havia se dado conta de que era o aniversário de Elinor, ele a presenteara com cupons para um sofisticado clube noturno londrino e insistira para que ela aceitasse viajar até Londres com o chofer da limusine. O mesmo motorista a deixaria em casa no final da noite.

— Um aniversário de 21 anos só acontece uma vez na vida. — o pai de Zahrah havia observado animadamente — Aproveite a sua juventude ao máximo. O tempo passa cruelmente rápido. Em meu aniversário de 21 anos, meu pai me levou até o deserto e me instruiu sobre o que eu nunca deveria me esquecer quando me tomasse rei desse lugar. — uma expressão irônica cruzou o olhar de Murad — Não havia me ocorrido na mesma hora que trinta anos depois eu ainda estaria nessa espera. Não que eu desejasse de outra maneira, é claro; meu honrado pai é um rei muito sábio e qualquer homem se esforçaria para seguir o seu exemplo.

O Príncipe Murad era um homem generoso, pensou Elinor. Ela admirava seu forte senso sobre os valores familiares de amor, confiança e lealdade. Após a morte da mãe, quando ela estava com dez anos de idade, a educação de Elinor havia perdido visivelmente tais qualidades e ela ainda sentia a dor dessa perda. Se ao menos o seu próprio pai tivesse tido um pouco da natureza gentil e bondosa do príncipe!

Enquanto Louise gritava de admiração à primeira vista da luxuosa limusine, Elinor estava pensando sobre a falta de interesse que o pai tivera por ela durante a vida inteira. Não importava o quanto ela se esforçasse com os estudos, as notas dos exames nunca eram suficientes para agradá-lo. O pai dizia freqüentemente que se sentia envergonhado de Elinor e que ela era uma severa decepção para ele. A decisão que ela tomara em se tomar uma babá o deixara indignado e ele a chamara de "uma esplêndida ama-seca, nada mais do que uma criada!". As sombras escuras daqueles anos infelizes a haviam marcado para sempre e Elinor sentia como se na verdade não tivesse família. Afinal, o pai tinha se casado novamente sem convidá-la para o casamento e parecia preferir agir como se fosse desprovido de filhos.

— Eu estava lendo um artigo sobre o príncipe Murad em uma revista. — comentou Louise — Havia indícios de que ele fica atento às damas e que já teve alguns casos fora do casamento. Cuidado com esse "garotão"!

Elinor franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Oh, ele definitivamente não é assim comigo... Ele é mais do tipo paternal...

— Não seja tão ingênua. Noventa e nove por cento dos homens de meia-idade são interessados em jovens atraentes. — Louise ridicularizou com um sorriso insolente — E se você o faz lembrar da sua mãe...

— Não acho que isso seja provável. — Elinor interrompeu, um tanto divertida — Minha mãe era miúda, loura e de olhos azuis e eu não me pareço nem um pouco com ela.

— Está bem. — Louise encolheu os ombros — Mas, se você não o fizesse se lembrar da sua mãe, por que "diabos" ele ofereceria... Para uma total estranha... O trabalho de cuidar de sua preciosa filha?

— Não foi tão fácil como você pensa. — Elinor reagiu, sentindo-se desconfortável — O príncipe indicou o meu nome, mas eu passei pelo mesmo processo de recrutamento que todos passaram. Murad disse que queria me ajudar porque a minha mãe significou muito para ele. Ele também achou que eu seria jovem o bastante para ser amiga da filha dele no futuro. E não se esqueça de que a esposa dele fala apenas árabe e francês, então o meu francês fluente se tomou muito útil. Concordo que o fato de eu ter conseguido o emprego foi uma sorte extraordinária, mas não houve nada de sinistro nisso.

Louise ainda a encarava com frieza.

— Você dormiria com Murad... se ele lhe pedisse?

— Não, é claro que não! Por Deus, ele tem quase a idade do meu pai! — Elinor protestou com um tremor de desgosto.

— Se fosse o irmão dele, o príncipe Jasim, você não estaria tremendo. — provocou Louise — Há uma foto dele no mesmo artigo. Ele é muito sexy: alto, solteiro e lindo como um astro de cinema.

— É mesmo? Eu não o conheci. — Elinor virou o rosto para a janela a fim de apreciar as ruas bem iluminadas da cidade. A persistência e as insinuações sombrias de Louise a aborreceram. Por que as pessoas sempre preferem pensar o pior? Elinor nem teria pensado em trabalhar para o príncipe Murad e sua esposa se houvesse algo duvidoso na atitude do homem em relação a ela. De qualquer maneira, um incidente infeliz durante os meses de sua experiência anterior de trabalho a havia deixado muito cautelosa quanto a flertes de empregadores do sexo masculino.

— É uma pena que o irmão que um dia será o rei seja baixo, careca e corpulento. — Louise comentou com zombaria — Embora muitas mulheres não deixariam que isso lhes atrapalhasse a ambição.

— O fato de ele ser casado seria suficiente para me deter. — Elinor contestou secamente.

— Mas não deixa de ser um casamento instável, com apenas uma pequena garota para testemunhar todos os anos em que ele esteve com a esposa. — insistiu Louise — Estou surpresa por ele não ter se divorciado dela já que não há nenhum herdeiro para a próxima geração...

— Mas há um herdeiro... O irmão mais novo do príncipe. — Elinor observou.

— Então, ele tem que ser o bom partido da família. — um brilho calculista surgiu nos olhos de Louise — Mas já se passaram três meses e você ainda nem o conheceu, apesar de estar morando na casa dele e com os parentes dele, então isso não é muito promissor.

Elinor não queria perder tempo em mencionar que se apaixonar por um príncipe árabe não havia feito nenhum bem à sua falecida mãe, Rose. A mãe conhecera Murad na universidade e os dois se apaixonaram cegamente. Elinor ainda possuía o anel de noivado que Murad tinha dado à sua mãe. No entanto, a felicidade do jovem casal tinha se mostrado passageira, porque Murad fora ameaçado de exílio e cancelamento da herança caso ele se unisse a uma estrangeira. Eventualmente, Murad retornou a Quaram para agir como filho dedicado e fazer o que lhe era dito, enquanto Rose havia se casado com Ernest Tempest. O casamento de duas pessoas incompatíveis tinha se mostrado profundamente infeliz.

— Você também não tirou folga do trabalho para fazer uma viagem ao exterior. — Louise lembrou-a, de mau humor — Ao menos eu estive dez dias em Chipre com a minha família.

— Não me importo muito com viagens. — Elinor mentiu e sua irritação com as observações nocivas e as zombarias de Louise a fazia se perguntar por que ela se preocupava em manter aquela amizade unilateral.

No clube exclusivo, foram servidas com bebidas grátis graças aos cupons proporcionados pelo príncipe Murad. Caso contrário, elas jamais seriam capazes de arcar com os altíssimos preços do bar. Elinor lembrou-se de que era o seu aniversário e tentou afastar o sentimento de decepção que a havia perseguido durante a semana inteira.

Seu emprego era solitário e ela desejava freqüentemente a companhia de um adulto; Elinor sabia que deveria aproveitar essa noite ao máximo. Embora ela tivesse um carro à sua disposição, a propriedade de Woodrow ficava situada na zona rural de Kent e com acesso a poucas atrações fora da pequena cidade.

Os pais de Zahrah viajavam freqüentemente e preferiam deixar a filha em casa a fim de não lhe atrapalhar o estudo.

Como resultado, Elinor teve a sua própria liberdade severamente cortada, pois, com os patrões ausentes, esperavam que a babá ficasse na constante companhia da filha.

Elinor teria que voltar mais tarde com a limusine para Woodrow Court, porque deixar a sua tarefa aos cuidados de outros funcionários durante a noite não era uma opção que o príncipe estava disposto a permitir.

No entanto, após ter sido exposta aos comentários amargos de Louise, ela já não se sentia entristecida pelo fato de ter tido a chance de dormir fora nessa noite negada.

— Você já está chamando a atenção de um homem. — Louise suspirou com inveja.

Elinor ficou tensa e se recusou a olhar na mesma direção.

Ela descobriu que o convívio com o sexo oposto era um desafio e muitas vezes uma experiência humilhante. Elinor era excepcionalmente alta; os homens ficavam felizes em conversar com ela enquanto estava sentada, mas sentiam vontade de correr uma vez que ela se erguia e os superava em altura. Ela aprendera em seus embaraçosos anos da adolescência, quando freqüentemente tomava "chás de cadeira", que os homens preferiam mulheres pequenas e delicadas a quem pudessem baixar o olhar e se sentirem superiores. Elinor sabia que possuía um rosto atraente e uma boa aparência, mas nenhuma dessas qualidades contava contra a sua desajeitada altura. Apesar de ser notada pelos homens, eles raramente se aproximavam.

Algumas horas depois, ela se despediu de Louise, que já havia se encantado por um admirador. Elinor, por outro lado, vivenciou uma noite especialmente dolorosa quando um jovem se aproximou de sua mesa e pediu que ela se unisse a ele, e então, no instante em que se levantou, ele notou horrorizado que mal conseguia alcançar-lhe os ombros e resmungou "Esqueça!". O jovem e seus colegas a importunaram e abafaram risos de escárnio pelo restante da noite, como se ela fosse uma palhaça de circo.

Como resultado, ela decidiu que deveria beber um pouco a mais a fim de conseguir manter uma expressão indiferente e ocultar a sua tristeza.

Elinor suspirou aliviada enquanto a limusine fazia a última curva da estrada arborizada que dava acesso à propriedade de Woodrow. Eles passaram entre as torres do imponente portão em forma de arco da entrada e seguiram para um pátio coberto de cascalho em frente à magnífica casa real. Elinor ficou surpresa ao ver que havia mais luzes da casa acesas que de costume. Assim que saiu do veículo, ela sentiu o ar frio da noite tocar seu rosto. Elinor inspirou profundamente, tentando aliviar a tontura que sentia devido ao álcool que havia ingerido e esforçou-se para andar em linha reta até a porta principal da casa, já aberta para ela.

Enquanto cruzava o hall, ela sentia seus passos instáveis. Ao ver um homem sair da biblioteca, sua atenção se voltou diretamente para ele. O homem era um estranho tão surpreendentemente belo que apenas um olhar de relance a deixou sem fôlego. De súbito, Elinor parou de caminhar e pousou os olhos nele. Os cabelos negros estavam penteados para trás e a pele bronzeada evidenciava os traços perfeitos do rosto. Ele possuía lindos olhos, escuros, profundos e destemidos. E quando parou embaixo do candelabro de teto o castanho escuro de seus olhos ganhou um brilho dourado, como o ouro puro. Elinor sentiu o coração disparar dentro do peito.

Jasim não estava em seu melhor humor. Ele não ficou satisfeito quando chegou à casa de campo apenas para descobrir que o seu irmão, sua cunhada e até mesmo a babá estavam ausentes, fazendo com que a sua presença parecesse um tanto supérflua.

— Srta. Tempest?

— Er... Sim? — Elinor estendeu uma das mãos para se abraçar em um pedestal esculpido na base da sólida escadaria de madeira. O homem possuía um rosto magnífico que inexplicavelmente continuava atraindo-lhe a atenção como um poderoso ímã. — Desculpe, você... é?

— Sou Jasim, irmão do príncipe Murad. — ele declarou, estudando-a com frieza, apesar do poderoso interesse que ela havia despertado.

Imediatamente, Jasim desejou saber se ela contemplava Murad com essa mesma intensidade. Qualquer homem ficaria lisonjeado por uma mulher contemplá-lo dessa maneira. Pessoalmente, Elinor Tempest era uma mulher muito mais perigosa do que ele jamais imaginara que ela pudesse ser. Em um vestido que se aderia aos seios fartos e sensuais e revelava as pernas incrivelmente longas, ela era absolutamente estonteante. A cor dos cabelos longos, que na fotografia parecia ser berrante, era na realidade uma sutil tonalidade avermelhada, de uma beleza suprema. Apenas as mais finas esmeraldas poderiam ser comparadas ao incrível verde dos olhos dela. Com aqueles cabelos espetaculares, olhos enormes e lábios rosados e sensuais, ela era literalmente a fantasia de qualquer homem. Foi um desafio para Jasim, que era conhecido por sua compostura, conseguir se concentrar seus pensamentos novamente.

— Você parece ter bebido. — ele observou friamente, sentindo-se desconfortável pela perturbadora reação de seu próprio corpo, que reagia involuntariamente ao desejo sexual que ela lhe despertava.

A face delicada de Elinor enrubesceu.

— Po... Possivelmente... um pouco. — ela gaguejou com grande embaraço, ao mesmo tempo em que dava um profundo suspiro, seus seios fartos vibrando levemente sob o tecido fino do vestido — Eu não costumo beber muito, mas essa era uma ocasião especial.

Jasim estava considerando um verdadeiro desafio concentrar a atenção no rosto dela.

— Se trabalhasse para mim, eu não toleraria que se mostrasse nesse estado.

— Afortunadamente, eu não estou trabalhando para você. — Elinor devolveu, sem pensar duas vezes — E também não estou trabalhando no momento. Eu tive permissão para sair essa noite...

— Mesmo assim, enquanto você viver sob esse teto, eu considero tal conduta inaceitável.

Elinor percebeu que ele havia se aproximado e teve de erguer o rosto para conseguir encará-lo. Notou que ele era muito alto, consideravelmente mais alto do que o irmão, Murad. Aliás, não havia nada em Jasim que a fizesse se lembrar do príncipe Murad. Jasim possuía ombros largos, um corpo musculoso e nem um grama de peso extra em seu físico. É claro, os dois homens eram apenas meio-irmãos, ela se lembrou, nascidos de mães diferentes.

— E se Zahrah estivesse acordada e a visse nesse estado? — Jasim exigiu, fitando o brilho intenso dos olhos de Elinor e se sentindo incomodado pela reação exagerada de seu corpo à proximidade dela. Se era dessa maneira que ela afetava o seu irmão, ele podia entender perfeitamente o motivo de Murad ter se sentido tentado. Os lábios cheios e rosados de Elinor já eram um convite sensual.

— A criada que está com Zahrah desde o dia em que ela nasceu dorme no quarto ao lado. Acho que você está sendo irracional. — Elinor declarou firmemente.

Jasim ficou chocado ao ouvir a réplica desrespeitosa e decidiu que Elinor era totalmente petulante. Ele não deixou de perceber que a babá tinha uma limusine à sua disposição. Isso era um flagrante da extrema generosidade do seu irmão e só acrescentaria peso aos piores medos de Yaminah.

— É assim que você fala com o meu irmão?

— Seu irmão, que é o meu patrão, é muito mais agradável e menos crítico. Eu não trabalho para você e tenho o direito de ter uma vida social. — Elinor declarou, erguendo o queixo em sinal de desafio — Agora, se não se importa, eu gostaria de ir para a cama.

Jasim descobriu apenas naquele momento de indignação diante da insolência de Elinor que ele queria deitá-la na cama e fazer amor com ela até fazê-la implorar por mais. Enquanto se esforçava para controlar o desejo feroz que ameaçava o seu autocontrole, Jasim se sentia chocado pela descoberta de uma ameaça tão poderosa. Nenhuma mulher conseguira afetá-lo dessa maneira antes, nem mesmo a jovem com quem ele uma vez planejara se casar.

Contudo, enquanto Jasim assistia a Elinor Tempest empenhar-se em subir os degraus sem oscilar ou tropeçar devido aos efeitos do álcool que havia consumido, ele soube que não teria paz até que conseguisse levá-la para a cama e fazer com que ela fosse sua.

Um dos pés de Elinor, calçado em uma sandália com uma sola fina e escorregadia, deslizou de um degrau e ela cambaleou, ao mesmo tempo em que se agarrava histericamente à sólida balaustrada em busca de suporte.

— Segurança é outro bom motivo para você não se embriagar dessa maneira. — Jasim suspirou, enquanto repousava firmemente uma das mãos sobre a base da coluna feminina para prevenir que ela caísse escada abaixo.

— Eu não preciso de sua ajuda! — Elinor protestou furiosamente, enquanto retirava as sandálias para se assegurar de que não houvesse nenhum outro acidente. Em seguida, ela pegou as sandálias com nervosismo — Aposto que você vai dizer "eu lhe avisei"!

O delicioso aroma dos cabelos e da pele dela o inebriaram, deixando-o com ainda mais desejos.

Ele estava convencido de que ela seria uma ardente companheira. O estilo de vestido que ela usava e o seu comportamento já o haviam persuadido de que estaria longe de ser uma inocente. Murad era muito confiável para ser deixado à mercê de seu próprio desejo e das manipulações de uma jovem sedutora. Tentando manter a calma e o controle de sua libido, Jasim pediu que ela subisse as escadas.

— Está certo... Ficarei bem agora. — Elinor murmurou assim que alcançou o quarto. Sentindo-se exausta e de mau humor, ela declarou: — Você foi o final perfeito para um aniversário horrível e agora, por favor, eu gostaria de ficar só.

Recostado no batente da porta, Jasim assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Ele sentia o desejo pulsar em suas veias. Jasim a queria e, uma vez que a levasse para a sua cama, Murad viraria as costas para ela. Levá-la para a cama não seria o menor sacrifício. Imaginá-la com os cabelos soltos e o verde dos olhos brilhando de desejo lhe oferecia o prospecto do prazer mais doce e sensual que ele jamais sonhara que pudesse descobrir em um encontro premeditado.

As necessidades de preservação haviam colocado a emoção da caça fora do alcance de Quaram, e Jasim sentira falta dessa agitação.

Ele descobriu que mal poderia esperar pela conclusão satisfatória desse jogo sexual que prometia ser muito prazeroso. Não lhe ocorreu que ele pudesse falhar em conseguir levá-la para a cama... uma vez que Jasim nunca havia se deparado com uma recusa...

_**Capítulo Dois**_

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Elinor tomava banho, ela se lembrava horrorizada do diálogo que tivera com o príncipe Jasim. O álcool havia feito dela uma tola! Ela deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa em relação à bebida. Já haviam passado seis meses desde que ela bebera pela última vez, Elinor pensou, mordiscando o lábio inferior com nervosismo. Além disso, estava ressentida pelo fato de não ter ganhado permissão de sentir o gosto da liberdade e tirar uns dias de folga quando pedira para os patrões. Mas nem tanto a ponto de arriscar seu emprego, refletiu preocupada.

Um emprego, aliás, que iria acrescentar uma sólida importância ao seu currículo quando buscasse sua próxima posição. A última coisa de que ela precisava agora era ser demitida por ter sido audaciosa com um príncipe! Ela nem mesmo o chamara de "senhor" quando dirigiu a palavra a ele, Elinor se lembrou com um gemido de frustração.

Normalmente, ela era tão sensata e educada! Por que não conseguira ficar calada? A verdade era que ela estivera de mau humor e a infeliz combinação da inegável beleza do príncipe Jasim seguida por sua crítica mordaz havia sido a última gota. A julgar pelos ataques de fúria que o príncipe Murad sofria quando uma mínima coisa o aborrecia, ela já sabia que egos reais são fracos e super-sensíveis.

O príncipe Jasim jamais a perdoaria por ter sido rude com ele e certamente iria se queixar com o irmão, pensou Elinor.

Era sábado e Zahrah tinha aulas de equitação. Durante as aulas, Elinor normalmente saía para cavalgar também. Ela vestiu calça de moletom, uma camiseta verde e finalmente calçou as botas. Elinor estava prestes a sair do quarto quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Ao abri-la, ficou surpresa por receber de um dos criados uma enorme cesta com flores belamente arranjadas.

Inicialmente, Elinor mal conseguiu acreditar que as magníficas flores eram para ela e se embriagou com o delicioso aroma das rosas com um suspiro de júbilo, antes de detectar o envelope do cartão e abri-lo.

"Desejo um feliz aniversário atrasado e peço desculpas, Jasim."

Elinor estava estupefata. Ele estava pedindo desculpas para ela? Até mesmo desejando um feliz aniversário e presenteando-a com flores? Isso era inacreditável. Ela havia feito uma imagem errada dele. Além de ser mais lindo do que qualquer homem tem o direito de ser, o príncipe Jasim a havia impressionado por ser arrogante e muito orgulhoso.

Definitivamente, ela não pensou que ele pudesse ser do tipo que pede desculpas. Na verdade, ela pensou que ele fosse o tipo de homem que sempre dá a última palavra. Mas, obviamente, as primeiras impressões não tinham sido agradáveis para nenhum dos dois na noite anterior. Era a primeira vez que um homem dava flores a Elinor e ela ficou impressionada e satisfeita com o gesto, mesmo porque havia tido uma noite de aniversário abominável e decepcionante.

Nesse instante, Zahrah correu para dentro do quarto. Exibindo um sorriso radiante, a menina de quatro anos era uma linda criança com cabelos escuros e encaracolados e olhos castanhos.

— Bom dia, Elinor! — Zahrah exclamou, abraçando-a com carinho — Vai descer para tomar o café da manhã?

As duas desceram a escadaria e Elinor estava prestes a se dirigir à pequena sala de jantar, onde normalmente tomava o café da manhã com a criança, quando Ahmed, o mordomo, interceptou-a. Zahrah agiu como uma intérprete e informou Elinor de que nesse dia tomariam o café da manhã com o seu tio Jasim.

Elas foram conduzidas até a enorme sala de jantar formal. Zahrah deixou escapar um grito de alegria e se jogou nos braços de Jasim. Isso proporcionou um minuto para Elinor se recompor, enquanto Jasim erguia-se da cadeira a fim de cumprimentá-la.

Sob a luz intensa dos raios de sol que entravam através das imensas janelas, a pele bronzeada e os traços aristocráticos do rosto másculo eram surpreendentemente incríveis e novamente ela descobriu que era impossível desviar os olhos dele. Jasim dominava a sala com sua poderosa presença e ela se sentia obrigada a observar os traços clássicos do rosto dele a fim de tentar descobrir o que possuía de tão especial para que sua atenção ficasse completamente voltada para ele. As batidas de seu coração aceleraram, fazendo com que ela sentisse dificuldade até em respirar. Enquanto Elinor o assistia, Jasim inclinou a cabeça e sorriu para a criança em seus braços e a força do seu poderoso carisma a golpeou mais uma vez.

— Srta. Tempest... — ele murmurou lentamente, enquanto acomodava Zahrah em uma cadeira ao lado. Vestido com uma roupa de equitação feita sob medida, ele estava exuberantemente elegante e sofisticado.

— Por favor, sente-se. — ele pediu, indicando uma cadeira.

Elinor se acomodou, ainda confusa. Sua respiração estava acelerada e se sentia como uma adolescente: embaraçada, tola e desajeitada, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— Obrigada pelas flores. Você foi muito generoso. — Elinor murmurou apressada em agradecer, enquanto Zahrah se ocupava em tagarelar com Ahmed sobre o seu cereal favorito.

O brilho intenso de seus olhos castanhos repousou sobre ela e Elinor honestamente pensou que seu coração fosse parar de bater.

— Não foi nada.

— Eu lhe devo desculpas... eu fui rude. — ela confessou.

— Uma nova experiência para mim. — o príncipe declarou com a voz impassível.

Por um segundo, Elinor desejou esbofeteá-lo por ele não ter lhe dado uma resposta mais piedosa à sua tentativa de se corrigir.

— Ninguém nunca lhe responde? Ou briga com você? — ela quis saber.

— Ninguém. — Jasim confirmou como se isso fosse perfeitamente normal. Ele a assistiu baixar o olhar e notou que a face delicada de Elinor estava levemente corada. Jasim se perguntou sobre qual padrão ela estava tentando estabelecer em seu beneficio. Ele não conseguia acreditar que essa era a mesma mulher, pois não havia nem sinal da jovem estridente e argumentativa que conhecera na noite anterior.

Nessa manhã, a insegurança no tom suave de voz dela e a relutância em encará-lo clamavam uma timidez e inocência sexual ideais para capturar um homem mais velho. Não era de admirar que o seu irmão mais velho estivesse preocupando a esposa com essa jovem vulgar e calculista, ele refletiu amargamente. Contudo, a atuação não funcionou tão bem com Jasim. Mas, até então, ele era mais sofisticado do que Murad e mais atento aos costumes sexuais liberais das jovens da mesma idade de Elinor Tempest.

— Diga-me por que o seu aniversário foi horrível. — Jasim indagou suavemente, estudando-a com aqueles belíssimos olhos escuros e relaxando as costas na cadeira.

Elinor ficou tensa.

— Isso não seria apropriado, senhor.

Jasim uniu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu decido o que é apropriado. — ele contestou — Diga.

Por um instante, Elinor ficou impressionada por receber o comando imperioso de um homem acostumado à obediência imediata. E se sentiu aliviada quando Zahrah roubou o momento com suas tagarelices.

— Você pode explicar mais tarde. — Jasim declarou — Vou descer aos estábulos com você e Zahrah.

A expectativa a deixou nervosa e, ao encará-lo, Elinor congelou diante do brilho faminto que ele ostentava no olhar e apressou-se em fitar a própria xícara de café novamente. A forma com que Jasim a estudava sugeria que ele a achava atraente, mas Elinor não podia acreditar que um príncipe pudesse desenvolver interesse pessoal por ela. Talvez ele fosse tão gentil quanto o irmão e estivesse apenas tentando amenizar os desagrados que eles tiveram no primeiro encontro, pensou Elinor.

Ahmed assegurou que Zahrah se acomodasse na cadeirinha de segurança no banco traseiro do Range Rover. Elinor se acomodou no banco de passageiro e observava Jasim enquanto contornava o capô do veículo.

Mesmo com os cabelos escuros desalinhados pelo vento, ele continuava bonito e elegante. Elinor fitou o dourado dos olhos dele através do vidro dianteiro e surpreendeu-se com a súbita reação de seu próprio corpo. Os mamilos enrijecidos pressionavam o tecido fino do sutiã e seu íntimo pulsava de excitação. Estava chocada, pois não havia se dado conta de que se sentir atração por um homem pudesse provocar tal experiência física, fazendo com que o seu corpo se incendiasse por dentro.

Elinor sentiu seu rosto se aquecer, enquanto o observava ligar o carro.

— Você gosta de cavalos? — Jasim indagou.

— Sou louca por eles desde criança. — Elinor confessou com um sorriso sincero — Comecei a ter aulas de equitação com a mesma idade de Zahrah. Um vizinho mantinha um estábulo e eu tinha aulas depois da escola.

— Você já teve um cavalo ou uma égua?

Elinor ficou tensa.

— Sim, dos nove até os quatorze anos. Depois, meu pai a vendeu. Ele achava que o tempo que eu passava com a Starlight estava interferindo em meus estudos...

— Você deve ter ficado aborrecida.

— Eu fiquei arrasada. — Elinor comprimiu os lábios, incapaz de explicar o quanto aquela perda repentina a havia afetado. O pai não a avisara de suas intenções e ela nem mesmo teve a chance de se despedir da égua que tanto adorava. Starlight também havia sido a sua verdadeira amiga, a única que lhe dera forças para que ela superasse a sua infeliz adolescência. — Mas ela ainda era uma égua jovem e tenho certeza de que foi dada para alguma outra garota para ser absolutamente adorada novamente.

— Parece que seu pai foi bem rígido. — Jasim observou, ávido para extrair mais informações. Ele não estava surpreso por ela ter lhe contado uma história triste a fim de despertar-lhe a compaixão.

— Muito rígido. — ela concordou — Depois disso, ele não permitiu que eu tivesse nenhum interesse que não fosse a escola. Sair de casa foi um alívio. — Elinor admitiu com tristeza, pensando na liberdade de não precisar conviver com as críticas e as constantes reprovações do pai.

Jasim comprimiu os lábios ao ouvi-la confirmar suas suspeitas sobre a real natureza dela. Ele se lembrou da promessa sensual que os olhos de Elinor expressaram quando ela o encarou e notou que seus mamilos estavam enrijecidos sob o tecido fino da camiseta. Certamente, ela se sentia atraída por ele e Jasim apreciou o fato de Elinor não conseguir ocultar a reação de seu próprio corpo.

De qualquer forma, um pai decente teria procurado impor restrições para uma filha liberal, ele pensou, esperando se sentir enojado diante da prova de sua provável promiscuidade. Ao invés disso, Jasim ficou tenso pela forte excitação que o atormentava na presença de Elinor Tempest. Apenas a satisfação sexual resolveria esse problema e ele não estava disposto a ter paciência. Atento à presença da sobrinha, Jasim se concentrou em não pensar em como Elinor poderia ser facilmente persuadida em satisfazer os seus desejos.

Assim que chegaram à fazenda, o gerente e outros dois funcionários vieram receber Jasim, enquanto Elinor verificava se o cavalo em que Zahrah iria montar estava bem selado. O instrutor da pequena garota logo se aproximou.

— Você quer o Amaranth? — indagou a Elinor.

— Sim, por favor. — ela respondeu com um grande sorriso. Em seguida, Elinor acariciou o animal e o guiou para fora do boxe. Havia levado meses de visitas regulares até que ganhasse confiança para conseguir montar os cavalos mais velozes. A liberdade de andar a cavalo sempre que quisesse e sem nenhum susto era outro bom motivo para Elinor desejar manter o emprego.

Enquanto conversava com os funcionários, Jasim a assistiu sair com o cavalo e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você deixou a babá passear com Amaranth? — ele indagou ao funcionário em um tom de censura.

— Elinor é muito talentosa, Sua Alteza. — respondeu o empregado — Ela é uma excelente amazona.

Naquele momento, Jasim teve a oportunidade perfeita para enxergar essa verdade com seus próprios olhos, enquanto ela comandava o animal de forma graciosa e incrivelmente habilidosa, deixando-o literalmente impressionado.

Ao ouvir o trotar de um cavalo se aproximando, Elinor girou a cabeça. Montado no poderoso cavalo negro, Mercury, Jasim a alcançava rapidamente. Erguendo o queixo, Elinor encorajou Amaranth a uma corrida em campo aberto, o que fazia da propriedade de Woodrow um verdadeiro paraíso para os amantes de cavalos.

Jasim ficou surpreso ao ver a coragem de Elinor em desafiá-lo, uma vez que havia esperado que ela fosse parar e aguardá-lo. Ele raramente cavalgava em companhia feminina, porque as mulheres costumavam se agarrar a ele, conversavam e flertavam continuamente, e esse tipo de comportamento interferia em seu raro momento de relaxamento. Por outro lado, Elinor lhe deu a oportunidade perfeita de persegui-la e ele apreciou o desafio.

Amaranth perdeu a energia próximo ao lago e Elinor o guiou até a sombra de uma árvore. Em seguida, Jasim desceu do seu cavalo com facilidade e observou Elinor retirar o capacete de equitação, libertando os cabelos sedosos e alongando-se em um movimento que delineou cada curva de seu corpo. Embora ele estivesse convencido de que fosse um movimento deliberado para chamar sua atenção, o truque barato funcionou perfeitamente.

Em seu interior, Jasim sentia o desejo fervilhar, provocando reações em seu corpo em questão de segundos. Ciente de que as calças que vestia não seriam capazes de ocultar nada, ele retirou o capacete e caminhou até a beira do lago a fim de recuperar o autocontrole. Jasim estava furioso e desequilibrado pela perda da autodisciplina, o que não vivenciava desde os anos da adolescência.

Elinor dirigiu o olhar para o lago e se alegrou com o início do verão e a beleza natural do lugar.

Embora muitas vezes se sentisse isolada em Woodrow, Elinor não sentia vontade de trocar a tranqüilidade do campo pelos ruídos da cidade.

— Você é uma excelente amazona. — murmurou Jasim.

Um brilho divertido surgiu nos olhos verdes de Elinor ao perceber que ela o havia irritado.

— Você teria ganhado com Mercury, se não fosse a minha vantagem inicial.

A atenção de Jasim ficou totalmente voltada para os delicados traços do rosto de Elinor. Ele não estava acostumado a ser provocado e sua natureza era tão competitiva que ele sempre chegava em primeiro lugar em qualquer campo de sua vida. Até mesmo o seu melhor amigo não ousaria chamá-lo de perdedor. Ainda assim, ao ser confrontado pela cativante mistura de travessura e inocência que transparecia no sorriso de Elinor, sua exasperação desapareceu.

Sob o olhar atento de Jasim, sentia sua pele se incendiar e, enquanto inspirava profundamente o ar fresco do campo, Elinor decidiu que ficar sozinha com ele nessa circunstância poderia induzi-los a ter o tipo de conversa que apenas danificaria a sua posição em uma família conservadora.

— Acho melhor eu voltar. A aula de Zahrah irá terminar logo.

— A governanta virá buscá-la. Eu ordenei que nos trouxessem uma refeição leve... Ah, aqui estão eles.

Elinor ficou boquiaberta quando seguiu o olhar dele e avistou um Land Rover se aproximar.

— Você pediu que nos servissem uma refeição leve aqui?

Jasim franziu as sobrancelhas, demonstrando ironia.

— Por que não?

Sua indiferença era tão evidente que apenas reafirmava a opinião dela quanto à enorme desigualdade entre eles. Elinor ficou surpresa por ele ter reorganizado o seu dia ao chamar a governanta para cuidar de sua tarefa quando ela poderia perfeitamente tê-la realizado.

Afinal, cuidar de Zahrah era o seu trabalho. Mas sua surpresa havia sido substituída pelo espanto que ela sentiu ao ouvir o anúncio casual dele de que seriam servidos no campo. Ela notou que Jasim, assim como o irmão, não via nada de errado em ser prontamente atendido. A equipe de funcionários saiu do veículo em pares e uma variedade de bebidas quentes e frias, louças de porcelana, copos e aperitivos foram apanhados enquanto uma refinada manta de lã era estendida sobre a grama. Elinor, que mal esperava um piquenique, ficou perplexa ao receber uma xícara com o café fresco. Jasim preferiu apenas água. Ela o assistia enquanto ele levava o copo aos lábios sensuais, notando a luz do sol iluminando as maçãs bronzeadas do rosto másculo e refletindo nos cabelos escuros e desalinhados pelo vento. Elinor sentiu a garganta se fechar. Sentada sobre a manta, enquanto ele se recostava no tronco de uma árvore, ostentando pura masculinidade, ela forçou-se a sorver o café da requintada xícara de porcelana.

— Agora você pode me dizer o motivo de seu aniversário ter sido uma decepção. — Jasim pediu.

— Eu esperava que você fosse esquecer esse comentário. — Elinor confessou.

Jasim exibiu um sorriso malicioso, o que provocou a aceleração das batidas do coração dela. Incapaz de desviar os olhos daquele rosto másculo, ela explicou sobre os cupons do clube noturno, enquanto se perguntava por que as feições dele se enrijeceram no momento em que ela elogiou a generosidade de seu irmão.

— Murad é um patrão muito generoso. — A observação dela confirmava ainda mais as suspeitas de Jasim, enquanto ele enxergava nisso um bom motivo para a preocupação de Yaminah.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que tal favoritismo pudesse ser inocente, ou isso significaria que ela não teria flertado e seduzido o seu irmão deliberadamente. Ele até mesmo entendia por que Murad havia colocado uma limusine da família à disposição dela. Naturalmente, seu irmão tinha desejado que ela voltasse a Woodrow no final daquela noite.

— Mas eu não gosto tanto de clubes noturnos. — Elinor admitiu — Mesmo porque nunca conheci ninguém, eu sou muita alta para a maioria dos homens...

— Sua altura é ideal para mim. — Jasim interrompeu num tom de voz rouco, provocando um calafrio em Elinor.

Perturbada por aquele comentário pessoal, Elinor enrubesceu.

— Eu acho a minha altura embaraçosa.

Jasim estendeu uma das mãos.

— Levante-se. Deixe-me vê-la.

Repousando a xícara sobre o pires com uma força desnecessária que revelava a sua confusão, Elinor aceitou a mão que ele havia estendido e se ergueu. Por um momento interminável, o brilho dourado dos olhos dele semi-encobertos pelos cílios longos e espessos examinou o rubor na face dela. Elinor apoiou os quadris contra o tronco da árvore a fim de se amparar, pois sentia os joelhos tremerem.

— Suas pernas são fabulosas. — Jasim murmurou, afastando uma mecha dos cabelos sedosos que lhe caíam sobre o rosto — Cabelos lindos e lábios que são uma tentação para qualquer homem que tenha sangue correndo nas veias. — ele repousou o olhar sobre os lábios dela e Elinor sentiu o coração disparar — Desde o primeiro instante em que a vi, eu desejei beijá-la...

— Você estava furioso comigo. — ela contestou, ainda que estivesse se sentindo aprisionada pelo brilho intenso dos olhos dele.

— Isso não me impediu de imaginar como seria o seu gosto.

Jasim estava tão próximo que ela mal conseguia respirar, até que ele finalmente inclinou a cabeça para satisfazer sua curiosidade. Já fazia meses que Elinor havia sido beijada. Mas ela nunca, nunca fora beijada como agora por Jasim bin Hamid al Rais. O desejo intenso dele deixou-a fascinada. Jasim intensificou o beijo, explorando com sensualidade todo o interior úmido da boca feminina. Elinor sentiu a região mais íntima do seu corpo pulsar de excitação. Seus mamilos enrijecidos pressionavam o tecido fino do sutiã de renda. Agarrando-se aos ombros largos e poderosos, ela se amparou. Com uma das mãos, Jasim pressionou seu corpo contra o dela e ela sentiu a força da excitação masculina. Inesperadamente, ela estava descobrindo o que realmente significava desejar um homem, e a intensidade desse desejo fez sua mente voltar à realidade.

Quase no mesmo instante em que recuperou a sanidade, Elinor se afastou dele, virou o rosto para um lado e levou uma das mãos trêmulas aos lábios inchados, como se ainda não pudesse acreditar no que havia acontecido.

— Desculpe, mas isso não está certo. — ela murmurou.

Jasim ficou surpreso à aparente rejeição e considerou isso uma manobra inteligente de uma mulher experiente. Não havia nada mais tentador para um homem do que o gosto da fruta proibida seguido por uma inocente demonstração de relutância. Ele também preferia a emoção da caça a uma fácil rendição, mas a urgência do seu desejo quase o havia persuadido a se esquecer do jogo de armadilha sexual que ele havia planejado.

— O que há de errado? — Jasim quis saber.

— Eu trabalho para a sua família... nossos mundos são diferentes. De quantas razões você precisa? — ela retrucou com honestidade.

Ele decidiu conceder à Elinor o que sabia que ela deveria estar desejando... um encorajamento para que ela desistisse de Murad e voltasse a atenção para ele. Jasim decidiu seduzi-la com palavras que eram o verdadeiro oposto de sua habitual frieza.

— Eu a considero incrivelmente atraente e não sou um esnobe. Meu tataravô era um homem pobre mas virtuoso quando assumiu o trono de Quaram. Eu conheci muitas mulheres, mas nunca me senti dessa forma antes. Devemos explorar o que está havendo entre nós.

Elinor o fitou, o brilho de seus olhos verdes demonstrando confusão. Ela queria acreditar no que ele acabara de dizer, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava com medo de se machucar da mesma maneira que sua mãe, quando se envolveu em um romance de conto de fadas que desmoronou rapidamente e a levou a uma vida de comparações infelizes e arrependimentos.

— Não acho que o seu irmão iria aprovar isso e eu valorizo o meu emprego. — Elinor confessou.

Os olhos escuros de Jasim cintilaram ao receber a resposta sincera. Alcançando-lhe uma das mãos, ele assegurou:

— Eu lhe prometo... você não vai se machucar comigo.

A promessa dele ecoava na mente de Elinor durante o caminho de volta aos estábulos. Zahrah já se encontrava com a governanta quando Elinor reapareceu. Ela notou a surpresa que ficou estampada nas feições dela ao vê-la com Jasim. Enquanto Elinor se perguntava se os seus lábios estariam tão inchados quanto ela os sentia, enrubesceu completamente. Jasim insistiu para que ela viajasse de volta para a casa com ele, provocando em Elinor ainda mais embaraço.

Naquela tarde, Elinor seguiu sua rotina normal e levou Zahrah ao shopping e depois a um cinema local para assistirem a um filme infantil. Como era de costume, no sábado, elas compartilharam um jantar leve no quarto de crianças. Elinor deu banho em Zahrah e então colocou-a na cama para dormir, abraçando-a com carinho e desejando-lhe uma boa noite de sono. Sentindo-se muito inquieta para assistir a televisão, Elinor vestiu o biquíni violeta, cobriu-se com um robe na cor branca e foi para a piscina. Quando os pais de Zahrah estavam em casa, ela não gostava de usar a piscina, a menos que estivesse com a criança, mas, uma vez que o casal havia viajado, Elinor achou que não teria o menor problema.

A piscina era enorme e espetacular, completa, com jatos subaquáticos e uma impressionante cascata.

Ao sair do elevador interno da casa, Jasim ficou surpreso por ver que Elinor já o aguardava na água. Essa não era uma garota que deixava as oportunidades passarem despercebidas, ele pensou. O brilho dourado dos olhos dele se dirigiu para as curvas sensuais do corpo feminino e uma forte excitação despertou em seu interior, fazendo com que ele perdesse o fôlego.

Contudo, Jasim se ressentiu pela forte atração que Elinor causava nele e duvidou do olhar de surpresa dela ao avistá-lo. Elinor era uma ótima atriz! Quantos homens ela já teria conseguido seduzir? Ninguém sabia melhor do que Jasim que uma vez que uma mulher conseguisse seduzir um homem ela poderia convencê-lo de qualquer coisa. Jasim sentiu um gosto amargo na boca ao se recordar de seu próprio passado.

Elinor não achou certo permanecer na piscina quando Jasim entrou na água. Afinal, essa era a casa dele e ela não podia deixar de se preocupar com o que os outros funcionários pudessem pensar. Certamente eles achariam que ela estaria se atirando nos braços do príncipe. Decidida, Elinor saiu da piscina e vestiu o robe.

Jasim nadou até a borda e, após sair da água, caminhou na direção dela.

— Por que está saindo?

— Eu só acho que é prudente. — Elinor murmurou, tentando impedir que a sua atenção se voltasse para o corpo másculo e poderoso, enquanto ele se secava com uma toalha.

Dirigindo o brilho dos olhos para ela, Jasim fitou-lhe os lábios.

— Por quê? Você também me quer. Não tente negar o que sentimos.

A declaração audaciosa de Jasim fez com que a face delicada de Elinor ficasse completamente corada. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela apertou o laço do robe que vestia.

— Mas isso não é o suficiente. — ela protestou, tentando manter o controle da situação.

Jasim segurou-a gentilmente pelos pulsos e puxou-a contra o seu próprio corpo.

— Isso é apenas o começo...

E ela se rendeu aos beijos famintos e ardentes que se seguiram. Jasim beijava-lhe os lábios com um apetite voraz e o desejo que ela sentia aumentava a cada segundo, até seu corpo começar a estremecer contra o dele, ansiando por mais.

— Sei que aqui não é o lugar certo para isso, mas você é irresistível. — ele falou ofegante. Em seguida, Jasim ergueu-a em seus braços e a carregou até o elevador.

Elinor nunca havia entrado no elevador antes, pois o mesmo levava até o quarto principal para facilitar os mergulhos matinais que Jasim aparentemente apreciava. Ele a colocou de volta ao chão, perto da enorme cama, e em seguida deslizou o robe que ela vestia pelos ombros roliços até fazer com que a peça caísse, tocando-lhe os pés descalços. Elinor ergueu os olhos para encará-lo e a atenção de Jasim se voltou novamente para os lábios cheios e rosados dela.

— Não podemos fazer isso! — ela exclamou, alarmada pela intimidade do quarto.

Jasim pegou uma de suas mãos, colocando-a sobre o short que vestia para que ela sentisse o poder do seu membro rígido por baixo do tecido.

— Por favor... eu não vou conseguir dormir desse jeito.

Elinor poderia ter resistido a qualquer outra reação, mas o desejo a excitava até o centro de seu ser, tocando-lhe até mesmo o coração. Quando um homem a desejara dessa maneira? Até onde Elinor se recordava, os homens sempre a fizeram se sentir estranhamente alta e indelicada. Encontrando o brilho intenso dos olhos dele, ela se regozijou pela atração que ele demonstrava por ela e suprimiu a voz da razão que lhe avisava para ter cautela. Ela não fora sempre sensata e controlada? Havia algum dano real em se arriscar apenas uma vez? Principalmente quando ela estava completamente atraída por ele? Elinor se segurou a este último pensamento, ávida para se render ao forte desejo de Jasim. Esta poderia muito bem ser a única vez em sua vida em que um homem a chamaria de "irresistível"...

_**Capítulo Três**_

Antes que Elinor tivesse tempo de registrar o que Jasim estava prestes a fazer, ele havia tirado a parte superior do biquíni violeta que ela usava, até que os seios fartos e sensuais ficassem expostos. Um suspiro de prazer escapou de sua garganta quando ele vislumbrou a proeminência dos mamilos rosados.

— Você tem o corpo mais maravilhoso que eu já vi.

Ele tocou-lhe os mamilos com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo com que ela gemesse e sentisse um calor se espalhar por todo o seu corpo. Elinor ansiava por mais e ele não demorou em responder a essa ansiedade. Jasim acomodou-a sobre a cama e, inclinando a cabeça, segurou-lhe um dos mamilos, mordiscando-o levemente, para então sugá-lo com ferocidade, deixando-a completamente enlouquecida. Elinor sentia a região mais íntima de seu corpo pulsar de excitação, aumentando a sua temperatura interna e acabando com o pouco controle que ainda lhe restava. Jasim prosseguia com a carícia, ao mesmo tempo em que baixava uma das mãos e tocava-lhe, fazendo com que ela arqueasse o corpo numa reação tão violenta que quase a deixou com medo.

— Você está muito tensa. — ele censurou, livrando-a da parte inferior do biquíni e erguendo-se da cama para retirar o short molhado que vestia.

Mais uma vez, a dúvida e o nervosismo a golpearam.

Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido e ela tentava entender como havia permitido que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, sem que ela tivesse se perguntado seriamente sobre o que estava prestes a fazer.

Afinal, dormir com um homem pela primeira vez era um assunto muito sério para ela. Elinor fitava assombrada a sua primeira visão de um homem nu. Ela se sentia assustada e excitada ao mesmo tempo e se perguntava se estaria fazendo a coisa certa ou se estava simplesmente permitindo que essa forte atração a vencesse.

Jasim olhou para ela e sentiu uma satisfação que o deixou surpreso. Ela parecia uma deusa, ele pensou admirado, os cabelos sedosos e brilhantes espalhados sobre o travesseiro eram a combinação perfeita para o rosto delicado e as curvas voluptuosas de seu corpo. Nunca uma mulher conseguira lhe despertar um apetite tão voraz... nem mesmo Sophia tivera esse poder. Mas ele jamais seria vulnerável com uma mulher novamente, senão permitiria que o desejo superasse o seu juízo, ele pensou confiante.

— Eu a quero agora. — Jasim confessou, voltando a se deitar ao lado dela; o corpo másculo e poderoso estava tenso de desejo.

Apesar do desejo incontrolável que sentia, Jasim se esforçou para se lembrar da sua primeira motivação: possuí-la serviria apenas para se assegurar de que ela perderia o poder de sedução sobre o seu irmão.

Só de contemplar os bonitos traços daquele rosto másculo, Elinor sentiu sua boca se ressecar e o coração disparar dentro do peito.

— Eu nunca me senti dessa forma antes. — ela sussurrou com nervosismo.

Descartando imediatamente aquela declaração ingênua, Jasim suprimiu um riso de escárnio e, inclinando a cabeça, beijou-lhe os lábios novamente. Involuntariamente, Elinor se derreteu mais uma vez. Suas inseguranças desapareciam enquanto o seu corpo se rendia às deliciosas sensações do toque e do aroma masculino.

O corpo másculo e poderoso estava tão quente, forte e excitado... Ela teve uma imagem delirante de como seria a sensação de senti-lo dentro dela e ficou chocada pela direção de seus próprios pensamentos.

Jasim acariciou o ponto mais sensível de seu corpo e ela soltou um gemido alto de prazer. Com um dedo, ele descobriu que o seu interior era incrivelmente pequeno e apertado. Ela arfou e se contraiu e Jasim ficou admirado com a habilidade teatral de Elinor. Claro que, como Sophia, ela deveria ter presumido que um príncipe árabe apenas a valorizaria se ela pretendesse ser uma virgem. Sophia havia gasto uma fortuna para ter o seu hímen cirurgicamente restaurado e ele tinha sido estupidamente enganado, Jasim se recordou com profunda amargura.

— O que foi? — Elinor ofegou, notando os olhos dele se escurecerem. Ao mesmo tempo, ela se perguntava se ele finalmente teria descoberto a sua falta de experiência.

— Nada poderia estar errado...

— Eu nunca dormi com nenhum outro homem. — Elinor admitiu, sem graça — Isso é um problema?

— Como poderia ser, quando está prestes a me honrar na frente de todos os outros homens? — o brilho cínico dos olhos dele se intensificou ainda mais ao ouvir a cautelosa afirmação que ela fizera no último minuto, alegando sua inocência sexual. Jasim estava louco pela expectativa de ter o corpo dela sob o seu, mas ele teria preferido o seu frio autocontrole para dizer a Elinor que ela era uma mentirosa e que a sua simulação não conseguira enganá-lo nem por um segundo.

Afastando as pernas dela com os joelhos, ele sentia leves tremores de excitação percorrerem toda a extensão de seu corpo. Levado por um desejo feroz, ele começou a penetrá-la lentamente, mas ficou tenso ao ouvi-la soltar um grito agudo de dor. Jasim sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias, sem esperar que o fingimento dela chegasse a esse ponto.

Elinor estava aflita.

— Desculpe... está tudo bem. — ela murmurou, baixando os cílios.

— Eu devo lhe pedir desculpas. Deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso. — Jasim falou ofegante, admirado por conseguir corresponder ao disfarce dela, ao mesmo tempo em que avançava lentamente.

Conforme seu desconforto diminuía, ela sentia o prazer aumentar a cada movimento dele. Elinor arfou e envolveu os braços ao redor das costas poderosas de Jasim, descobrindo que novamente ele estava lhe proporcionando sensações que ela nunca ousara sonhar que existissem. Violentas ondas de prazer tomaram Elinor, levando-a ao ápice explosivo e deixando-a completamente saciada. Jasim baixou os olhos e fitou seu rosto com admiração.

— Você me levou ao paraíso. — ele declarou enquanto a abraçava. Elinor sentia as fortes batidas do coração dele contra o seu próprio peito e teve que se esforçar para conter as lágrimas de emoção que começavam a brotar nos olhos.

Elinor espalhou beijos carinhosos sobre um dos ombros largos e bronzeados de Jasim, ao mesmo tempo em que guerreava interiormente contra a onda de embaraço que ameaçava derrubá-la mais uma vez.

— Eu preciso voltar para o meu quarto. — ela murmurou, poucos minutos depois.

Jasim a abraçou ainda com mais força. Ele tinha toda a intenção de satisfazer completamente o seu desejo por ela.

— Esta noite você é minha e ficará aqui comigo. — ele declarou em um tom rouco.

E ela era sua agora, Jasim refletiu triunfante, sentindo o corpo começar a despertar novamente. Contudo, uma noite roubada era tudo o que ele ousaria conquistar debaixo do teto que também abrigava a sua sobrinha. Qualquer coisa a mais seria um insulto.

Elinor acordou na manhã seguinte com a luz do sol entrando através das cortinas e iluminando o magnífico quarto. Naquele primeiro instante de consciência após uma noite agitada, ela refletiu com espanto sobre o que havia feito.

O que tinha acontecido com ela? Será que teria ficado completamente insana?

Mal haviam se passado trinta e seis horas desde que eles se conheceram e ela já passara a noite na cama dele, permitindo que ele fizesse amor com ela, mais de uma vez. Na verdade, ela nem mesmo tinha certeza de que seria capaz de andar se levantasse da cama, uma vez que Jasim tinha se mostrado um amante muito exigente e insaciável.

Elinor permaneceu deitada, admirando os bonitos traços daquele rosto másculo, iluminados pelos raios de sol da manhã. Ele era lindo e ainda conseguia roubar-lhe o fôlego e isso a assustava, porque Elinor nunca acreditara em amor à primeira vista.

Porém, o que mais ela poderia ter feito com as poderosas emoções que a dominaram? Jasim não saíra da mente dela nem por um segundo. Na cama, ele provara ser a realização dos seus sonhos. No entanto, ela mal o conhecia e certamente ele pensaria o pior dela depois da facilidade com que ela se jogara em seus braços.

Satisfeito por estar sendo o foco da admiração de Elinor, Jasim se perguntava se ousaria fazer amor com ela mais uma vez. Contudo, os criados deveriam estar acordados e, por sua experiência, ele sabia que se fizesse isso um boato se espalharia rapidamente entre os funcionários e um escândalo atingiria o palácio real em questão de minutos. Seu plano havia se cumprido e tinha sido executado em tempo recorde, ele pensou, sentindo uma cruel satisfação. Agora, seu irmão não iria cobiçá-la novamente.

Jasim sentou-se na cama e, ao afastar o edredom, avistou a mancha de sangue que ficara impregnada no lençol de linho branco.

— Bom dia. — ela sussurrou.

Diferentemente de Sophia, Elinor era uma virgem, Jasim refletiu chocado. Uma virgem: um caso raro para uma jovem de 21 anos que vive em um mundo onde o sexo casual é tão comum. Jasim se sentiu culpado; ele jamais escolheria seduzir uma virgem. Mas, mesmo que soubesse disso antes, será que ele a deixaria intacta, sabendo que Murad poderia considerar essa pureza como uma tentação irresistível? Jasim agora teria conseguido acabar com a possibilidade de um relacionamento que poderia induzir o irmão a deixar Yaminah e trocá-la por Elinor para ser sua segunda esposa. Apesar de todos os casos que Murad tivera fora do casamento, ele era um homem firmemente tradicional e Jasim estava convencido de que se Elinor tivesse dormido com ele o irmão teria proposto casamento a ela. Bem, ao menos esse desastre não poderia mais acontecer.

Alcançando-a, Jasim tomou-a em seus braços.

— Bom dia. — ele falou com a voz rouca, cobrindo-lhe os seios com ambas as mãos e provocando-lhe gentilmente os mamilos intumescidos com as pontas dos dedos.

Elinor ficou tensa.

— Eu devo voltar para o meu quarto...

— Um dos criados irá trazer suas roupas e fazer as suas malas. — Jasim murmurou, enquanto inclinava a cabeça e segurava um dos mamilos rijos. Só mais uma vez, ele pensava, ansioso para possuí-la novamente.

Apesar do prazer que sentia, Elinor protestou.

— Fazer as minhas malas?

Jasim desejou ter feito amor com ela antes de ter contado a notícia. Erguendo a cabeça, ele fitou o verde dos olhos dela.

— Você não pode mais ficar em Woodrow Court.

— Do que você está falando? — ela indagou perplexa, afastando-se dele, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o edredom com força e cobria os seios desnudos.

Jasim suspirou impaciente.

— É claro que você não poderá mais ficar aqui depois de termos dividido a mesma cama. Não seria apropriado que continuasse cuidando de minha sobrinha.

Elinor empalideceu.

— Você quer dizer que o fato de eu ter tido sexo com você é um motivo para que eu seja demitida?

— Eu não julgaria isso de maneira tão cruel.

Elinor abraçou o edredom e sentiu seus olhos arderem com as lágrimas que começavam a brotar. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Então, como julgaria isso?

— Nosso relacionamento irá entrar em uma nova etapa. — ele declarou num tom macio de voz.

Apreensiva, Elinor mordiscou o lábio inferior.

— Que tipo de etapa?

— Quero que você se mude para Londres a fim de que possamos nos ver com mais freqüência.

— Mas eu gosto de trabalhar aqui! Adoro cuidar de Zahrah.

— Sinto muito, mas isso não poderá mais continuar. Não posso conduzir um caso com você na presença da minha família.

— Porque você está envergonhado do seu envolvimento comigo! — Elinor condenou-o e, erguendo-se da cama, vestiu o robe com impaciência.

— Não, isso seria um comportamento indiscreto e inaceitável de minha parte. Em Londres eu poderei fazer o que desejar e o que desejo é vê-la com freqüência. — Jasim declarou serenamente — Não podemos simplesmente esquecer a intimidade que compartilhamos. Você deve confiar em mim. Faça a sua despedida de Zahrah e eu a levarei comigo depois do almoço.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Elinor reuniu as peças do biquíni que estavam jogadas no chão. Ela estava chocada e profundamente confusa. Durante a noite anterior, ele havia sido o amante dos seus sonhos, mas, de repente, ele estava lhe ditando regras e fazendo exigências inegociáveis que ameaçavam destruir a sua vida.

— E se eu dissesse que não vou a lugar nenhum e que deveríamos esquecer o que aconteceu?

— Acredito que você seja muito sensata para ousar me desafiar.

Nesse instante, ela sentiu a tensão reinar no ambiente. Os olhos dele se tomaram frios e escuros. Pela primeira vez, Elinor notou a frieza de Jasim e ficou seriamente irritada.

— Eu gostaria de ter adivinhado antes no que eu estava me envolvendo. — ela desabafou.

— Agora você já sabe. — Jasim observou calmamente.

Elinor estava muito abalada com o que tinha acontecido. Em seu coração, ela se sentia comprometida com Jasim, mas não gostou da forma com que ele a estava tratando. Quais eram as chances de um príncipe tratá-la com respeito? Ou se importar realmente com ela, para além de uma parceira sexual? Elinor percebeu que tinha entrado em um jogo do qual não teve conhecimento e agora era tarde para voltar atrás e argumentar sobre as regras. Assim que obtivesse uma referência, ela poderia conseguir rapidamente outro emprego em Londres. Seja lá como for, a questão era que ela já havia arruinado o seu emprego em Woodrow Court.

Elinor voltou para o seu quarto e, enquanto tomava banho, as lágrimas rolavam desenfreadas, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se perguntava se teria cometido o maior erro da sua vida quando se entregou para Jasim. Ele estava virando o seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, mas ela ainda não estava preparada para desistir da esperança de um futuro melhor depois de sua partida. Logo que terminou de se vestir, ela procurou por Zahrah e contou à pequena garota que teria que partir para ver a sua família. Ela detestou ter que mentir e Zahrah ficou em prantos até a criada vir buscá-la para o café da manhã.

Elinor sabia que a pequenina ficaria bem sem ela. Zahrah seria muito bem cuidada pela criada que estivera com ela desde o dia em que nascera.

Elinor subiu as escadas e terminou de arrumar as malas. Um criado bateu à porta do quarto a fim de apanhar as bagagens. Ao meio-dia, Jasim telefonou.

— Vejo você em Londres. — ele avisou.

Ao entrar no carro que a aguardava em frente à casa, Elinor se admirou por não ter perguntado exatamente sobre o local para onde estaria sendo levada.

No meio da tarde, o motorista a acompanhou até o elevador do luxuoso edifício. Ele não falava uma palavra em inglês, então ela não podia questioná-lo e, assim que foi apresentada ao flat, Elinor se perguntou se esse seria o apartamento em que Jasim ficava quando estava na cidade. Será que ela estaria se mudando para o apartamento dele?

Elinor se lembrou de que possuía uma generosa conta bancária e estava longe de ser impotente quando se tratava de cuidar dos seus próprios interesses. Mas, ainda assim, as mudanças repentinas lhe custaram caro; ela sempre fora cautelosa, e, no entanto, a forte atração que sentiu por Jasim fez com que ela perdesse o autocontrole.

Uma hora depois, Jasim entrou no apartamento. Ele a puxou contra os seus braços e a beijou como se estivesse querendo lembrá-la do poder que conseguia exercer sobre ela. Elinor ficou corada e sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a base da espinha. Tudo ficaria bem, ela prometeu a si mesma enquanto fitava os bonitos traços daquele rosto másculo. Ela apenas precisaria dar a eles um pouco de tempo e espaço.

— Essa noite eu pegarei um voo para Nova York, onde ficarei duas semanas. — Jasim informou — É por isso que eu pedi que o motorista a deixasse aqui. Esse apartamento é meu e você ficará confortável enquanto eu estiver no exterior.

— Posso arcar com a minha acomodação, embora eu talvez nem precise por muito tempo. A maioria dos empregos de babá oferecem um quarto e, se você puder me conceder uma referência, eu já estarei trabalhando quando você voltar de Nova York...

Jasim a estudou com admiração. Incapaz de acreditar que ela estivesse desejando seriamente ser auto-suficiente, ele soltou um riso de escárnio.

— Não há necessidade de você procurar outro emprego. Babás costumam trabalhar por muitas horas... como eu poderia vê-la? Será que não entende o que estou lhe oferecendo?

Elinor ficou pálida.

— Não, eu devo ser incrivelmente estúpida porque eu ainda não descobri o que você está me oferecendo...

Jasim deu um passo à frente e afagou uma mecha dos cabelos sedosos dela.

— Naturalmente, eu quero cuidar de você...

— Não, obrigada. — Elinor forçou um sorriso e desejou mentalmente que ele não a depreciasse com algum tipo de proposta indecente — O único homem que irá cuidar de mim com o meu consentimento será o meu marido. Estou disposta a esperar por sua volta, mas não serei sua. Sou uma mulher muito independente e o que eu concedo é voluntariamente.

Jasim franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você faz tudo parecer tão sério.

— O que aconteceu entre nós na noite passada proporcionou um verdadeiro caos na minha vida. — ela confessou, enquanto repousava uma das mãos sobre a lapela do paletó que ele vestia. — Ficarei aqui por enquanto, mesmo porque no momento não tenho para onde ir, mas preciso voltar à realidade e será bom se você ficar afastado um tempo.

Jasim apanhou a carteira e retirou um cartão.

— Meu número particular.

Antes de fechar a carteira, o polegar masculino roçou a embalagem de um preservativo e ele sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias. Jasim se deu conta de que em seu entusiasmo na noite anterior ele havia negligenciado o uso de preservativos com Elinor. Levando uma das mãos à testa, ele se perguntava como poderia ter sido tão negligente. Embora Jasim normalmente fosse cuidadoso, haviam feito sexo sem proteção diversas vezes durante a noite anterior. E se ela tivesse engravidado? Jasim se lembrou que, de acordo com Murad, uma mulher não engravida tão facilmente. Certamente, Yaminah havia sido muito desventurada nessa questão. Jasim decidiu que deveria esperar pelo melhor. Ainda assim, ele sabia que uma gravidez indesejável seria uma avalanche em sua vida, exterminando a sua liberdade e deixando-o sufocado.

Um dia depois da despedida de Jasim, Elinor assinou calmamente um contrato com uma agência para trabalhar como babá de emergência. Permanecer apenas alguns dias em cada residência era surpreendentemente agradável e a manteve ocupada demais para pensar. Ela sabia que não iria gostar desse tipo de mudança a todo instante, mas, por enquanto, essa liberdade parecia ser o que ela mais estava precisando.

Toda noite, Elinor retomava para o conforto do luxuoso apartamento e adormecia minutos depois de ter se deitado na cama.

Jasim telefonava para ela quase todos os dias. As conversas eram curiosamente impessoais e insatisfatórias, apenas fazendo com que ela se sentisse ainda mais insegura. As únicas informações que Jasim lhe dava sobre ele eram superficiais. Ele nunca mencionava sobre o futuro, ou que estivesse sentindo a falta dela.

Seu período menstrual deveria ter começado no final daquela primeira semana e, quando isso não aconteceu, Elinor tentou não se preocupar.

Ela começou a achar que tinha sido muito tola quando se lembrou de que Jasim não tomara precauções naquela noite em Woodrow Court. Será que teria entendido que ela estaria tomando anticoncepcionais, como fazem muitas mulheres? Como ela pôde ter sido tão estúpida? Quando sentiu que não iria mais suportar essa espera angustiante, Elinor comprou um teste de gravidez. O teste garantia proporcionar um resultado acurado dentro de alguns dias de um funcionamento irregular do ciclo menstrual, então ela resolveu fazer uso imediato.

O resultado positivo a deixou em choque. De alguma forma, ela não acreditava realmente que pudesse ter engravidado. Agora, Elinor soube que estivera errada. Ela esperava um bebê! Em apenas uma noite de amor selvagem Jasim havia conseguido engravidá-la.

No final daquela mesma tarde, Elinor recebeu uma visita inesperada. O interfone tocou e quando ela atendeu ouviu a voz do príncipe Murad. Elinor estava alarmada pela chegada dele e não teria nada que pudesse fazer para evitar a humilhação de ter que atender a porta e lidar com o seu ex-patrão.

— Posso entrar para conversarmos? — ele indagou educadamente.

— É claro. — na elegante sala de estar, Elinor fitava o homem com nervosismo — O senhor deve estar se perguntando por que eu deixei a propriedade de Woodrow tão de repente...

— Elinor... deixe-me ser franco. Eu sei que esse edifício pertence ao meu irmão. — sua expressão demonstrava seriedade e preocupação — Eu sinto muito por você ter deixado o seu emprego e preferia que tivesse sido por qualquer outro motivo, exceto esse. Eu tenho um grande carinho por sua mãe e me sinto responsável por você. Elinor, você optou por dar o passo mais imprudente que poderia ter dado em sua vida.

Ela ficou tensa e enrubesceu.

— Sei que o senhor quer o meu bem, mas sou uma adulta e estou aqui por minha própria vontade, Alteza.

— Jasim já teve muitas mulheres em sua vida, Elinor. Ele não amou nenhuma delas, e não irá se casar com qualquer mulher que já tenha morado com ele.

Elinor mordiscou o lábio inferior com nervosismo. Confrontada pela cruel honestidade, ela se sentia como se o seu coração estivesse se partindo em milhões de pedacinhos.

— Não estou procurando um casamento...

— Mas você merece algo melhor do que esse acordo barato. — Murad falou com severidade. E, dando um suspiro, prosseguiu: — Eu amava e respeitava a sua mãe. Eu nunca exigiria que ela fosse minha amante. Esse não é o futuro que você deseja, certo?

Embora ainda fosse cedo naquela noite, assim que Murad deixou o apartamento, Elinor rumou para o quarto e, após se deitar na cama, debulhou-se em lágrimas. Ainda que tivesse ficado aborrecida com as palavras do príncipe Murad, ela sabia que não estaria preparada para ser amante de Jasim! A gravidez iria mudar tudo, pensou com melancolia. Quando Jasim a levara para a cama com um desejo insaciável, conceber um filho com ela certamente teria sido a última coisa que passara na mente dele. Como ele iria reagir quando soubesse de sua gravidez? Elinor se perguntava, aflita.

Jasim tinha retomado de Nova York um dia antes. Avisado por sua equipe de seguranças de que seu irmão havia visitado Elinor, chegou ao apartamento algumas horas depois. O fato de Murad tê-la procurado confirmava as suas suspeitas quanto à natureza do relacionamento deles, e Jasim ficou furioso e cheio de desconfiança. Seu irmão nunca havia interferido antes em sua vida particular! Que tipo de poder Elinor exercia sobre Murad para que ele sentisse a necessidade de ir até Londres especificamente para confrontá-la?

— Jasim... — Elinor sentou-se na cama, assustada ao ver a lâmpada do abajur ser acesa — Eu não imaginava que você fosse voltar essa noite!

Vestindo um temo cinza que se adaptava perfeitamente ao corpo másculo e poderoso, ele estava simplesmente espetacular. Jasim observava a cama desarrumada, questionando-se por que ela estaria ali se ainda eram 8h da noite e perguntando-se se o seu próprio irmão teria dividido a cama com ela. As pálpebras inchadas de Elinor denunciavam que ela estivera aborrecida e chorando. Uma onda violenta de fúria e aversão o dominou.

— É óbvio que...

— O que quer dizer com isso? — ela indagou, confusa.

— Você dormiu com meu irmão?

Elinor arregalou os olhos, chocada ao ouvir a pergunta.

— Eu não acredito que esteja me perguntando uma coisa tão terrível...

— Mas é uma coisa ainda mais terrível para se suspeitar. — Jasim devolveu com zombaria e aproximando-se da cama, agarrou-a por um dos braços e forçou-a a se levantar para que ela pudesse encará-lo — Responda-me.

— Por quê? Você e seu irmão têm o hábito de dividir mulheres? — Elinor indagou com a voz embargada — Eu dormi com você, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de achar que sou uma mulher vulgar que ficaria feliz em dormir com o seu irmão também! — profundamente magoada pela falta de confiança dele, Elinor o fitou com censura — Como soube que o seu irmão me visitou?

— Minha equipe de seguranças está atenta ao que se passa nesse apartamento.

Elinor assentiu com gesto de cabeça e, em seguida, se dirigiu ao armário.

— Vou me trocar. Nós precisamos conversar. — ela avisou.

Tensa e constrangida na presença dele, Elinor rumou para o toalete e vestiu jeans e uma camiseta que havia escolhido na pressa. Ela desejou que tivesse sido avisada de que ele retomaria antes, para que pudesse ter a chance de se vestir adequadamente. Quando fitou o próprio reflexo no espelho, ela deu um gemido de frustração, notando o rímel manchado pelas lágrimas derramadas e a palidez de cansaço estampada em seu rosto.

Assim que ela retomou ao quarto, Jasim se encontrava de costas, fitando a paisagem através da enorme janela. Ao se virar para encará-la, ele indagou em um tom severo de voz:

— O que o meu irmão queria com você?

Elinor sentiu as faces se aquecerem e desejou ter sido mais franca com Jasim sobre a relação de sua falecida mãe com o príncipe Murad. Porém, em seu primeiro dia de trabalho em Woodrow Court, ele a havia feito prometer que ela jamais revelaria a história a alguém, pois temia que a verdade pudesse ser mal interpretada, causando-lhes embaraço. Desde que sua amiga Louise fizera insinuações sobre o mesmo assunto, Elinor decidira que o príncipe Murad havia sido mais astuto do que ela em prever o que os outros pudessem pensar da história, e ela não tinha intenção de ser igualmente franca com mais ninguém.

— O príncipe achou que eu estava cometendo um erro ao deixar o meu emprego e me envolver com você. Ele disse que se sente responsável por mim.

Jasim sentiu o corpo ficar tenso. Bem, certamente ela estava lhe contando uma grande mentira! Murad havia ficado suficientemente furioso para viajar até Londres e questioná-la sobre as atuais circunstâncias. Dirigindo o olhar para ela, Jasim estudou o rosto delicado e os cabelos sedosos e brilhantes. Como ele pôde ter falhado em ignorar o fato óbvio de que uma mulher tão bela pudesse ter o poder de colocar irmão contra irmão? Mas agora era tarde para reparar esse erro. Não era? Jasim se sentia insultado por Murad ter ousado se aproximar dela, cruzando fronteiras que ele esperava que fossem respeitadas. Ela era dele agora.

Elinor sentou-se na poltrona e ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

— Eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa. — e, dando um profundo respiro, ela declarou sem rodeios: — Estou grávida.

Jasim ficou imóvel. No minuto em que ouviu a notícia, ele soube que a sua vida sairia do controle.

— É minha culpa. — ele reconheceu — Quando passamos aquela noite juntos, eu não usei proteção. Eu mereço pagar o preço por isso. — ele finalizou com um tom amargo de voz.

— O preço? Não existe preço...

— Você está errada. Ou pagamos o preço, ou o nosso filho pagará. Se você der a luz a um menino, ele será um herdeiro do trono de Quaram, mas ele só poderá assumir essa posição se casarmos e ele nascer dentro do casamento. Se isso não acontecer, minha família jamais o reconhecerá.

— Um herdeiro do trono... ele seria... honestamente? — Elinor exclamou com espanto — Casar?

— Não acho que temos escolha. Assim que você tiver a gravidez confirmada por um médico, eu terei que me casar com você. Recuso-me a envergonhar a minha família com um escândalo.

Elinor percebeu que as decisões dele eram baseadas em uma série de parâmetros diferentes dos dela, mas ela estava impressionada com a disposição de Jasim em ficar ao lado do filho e zelar pelo futuro dele.

— Eu poderia ter uma menina.

— Ela também terá a herança negada se não nascer dentro do casamento. O nascimento de uma criança ilegítima ainda é um assunto muito sério em minha província.

— Você está preparado para se casar comigo a fim de impedir que isso aconteça?

— Estou. A questão mais importante aqui não é garantir o futuro do nosso filho?

— Mas nós mal nos conhecemos. — ela ergueu os olhos para ele, sentindo-se embaraçada — Sou apenas uma babá... e você é um príncipe.

— Nosso filho não irá se importar com quem somos. O importante é que ele seja amado. — ele respondeu.

Elinor ficou comovida ao ouvir a declaração. Jasim era responsável e seria um bom pai; ele já estava se preocupando com um bom futuro para o filho deles. Está certo que ela podia ver que ele não estava exatamente celebrando a expectativa de se casar com ela, mas ele também não estava pensando em abandoná-la e deixar que ela lidasse sozinha com a gravidez.

— Você acha que conseguiremos ter um bom casamento? — Elinor murmurou.

— Estou disposto a fazer o esforço. — o brilho dourado dos olhos dele repousou sobre os lábios de Elinor e depois para os seios fartos e sensuais, provocando rubor — Eu a considero muito atraente. Isso é um ótimo fundamento.

Elinor sabia que com um pequeno encorajamento ele a ergueria em seus braços e a levaria para a cama a fim de saciar o seu desejo. Ela sentia os mamilos enrijecidos pressionarem o tecido do sutiã e uma dor familiar começou a despertar a região mais íntima de seu corpo. Mas se sentia muito vulnerável para se entregar a Jasim. Elinor queria ser mais do que apenas a mulher que satisfizesse as necessidades sexuais dele. Mas, ainda assim, estava preparada para se casar com ele da forma prática e fria que havia descrito. Se ele estava pronto para lhe dar total apoio, ela estava disposta a fazer o que fosse para assegurar um futuro seguro e feliz para o seu bebê.

— Está certo, eu me casarei com você. — ela declarou rispidamente.

Jasim quase deu risada com a idéia de que pudesse ter precisado daquela confirmação. É claro que ela se casaria com ele e agarraria a chance de ter uma vida luxuosa pelo resto de seus dias! Em momento algum, ele duvidara desse fato.

— Eu vou cuidar disso. Por favor, não divida os nossos planos com ninguém por enquanto. Precisamos manter isso como um segredo, se quisermos nos livrar dos tablóides. — e, dizendo isso, ele rumou para a porta do quarto.

Jasim estava chocado e furioso ao mesmo tempo. Ele sabia que estava lidando com uma jovem desonesta e mercenária que estivera disposta a seduzir um homem casado. No entanto, ainda que tivesse consciência disso, ele também tinha caído na armadilha sexual dela, e ainda havia a culpa induzida de ter recebido o presente de sua virgindade. Elinor Tempest tinha simplesmente vendido o seu corpo para o licitante mais alto e o seu pagamento prometia ser enorme.

O casamento com um membro da família Rais iria recompensá-la com uma riqueza imensa e essa verdade o enfurecia.

Exibindo incerteza no brilho dos olhos verdes, Elinor quis saber:

— Você vai embora?

— Tenho trabalho a fazer. — ele falou, lançando um olhar frio para ela — Entrarei em contato.

No dia do casamento, Elinor estava totalmente indecisa.

Ela mal havia visto Jasim desde o dia em que contara a ele que estava grávida.

Jasim a havia acompanhado pessoalmente ao consultório de um ginecologista, que havia confirmado a gravidez dela. Desde então, apesar de Elinor ter desistido do emprego temporário, Jasim não visitara o apartamento novamente e nem a acompanhara a lugar algum; eles só se comunicavam por telefone. De todas as maneiras possíveis, ele havia se distanciado dela.

Ela havia se apaixonado loucamente por um homem que não correspondia aos seus sentimentos, Elinor pensou com melancolia. Será que ele nunca a amaria? Ou será que o fato de ele ter que se casar com ela pelo bem da criança significava que jamais poderia inspirá-lo a sentir qualquer coisa por ela? Essas eram as questões cujas respostas Elinor se esforçava para encontrar, enquanto se preparava para o que uma vez pensara que pudesse ser o dia mais feliz da sua vida.

Sentindo-se muito insegura para comprar o vestido de noiva branco dos seus sonhos e prová-lo, Elinor arrumou-se com um terninho rendado na cor creme, composto por um casaco e saia levemente abaixo dos joelhos. Nenhum dos enfeites que a maioria das mulheres desejava nesse dia parecia ser apropriado. Jasim mandou um carro para apanhá-la e Elinor foi conduzida até o cartório onde seria realizada a cerimônia civil.

A atenção dela se voltou diretamente para Jasim, vestido com um terno escuro, combinando com a gravata de seda dourada; a expressão do rosto másculo exibia preocupação e seriedade. Elinor sentiu o estômago se revirar, notando que o seu noivo parecia mais estar indo a um funeral do que a um casamento. Dê a ele a opção de ir embora, uma voz interior a alertava.

— Posso falar com você em particular? — Elinor indagou com nervosismo.

Jasim destacou-se da companhia dos dois assessores e se aproximou dela.

— O que foi? Não temos muito tempo.

— Você não é obrigado a fazer isso. Se não quer se casar comigo, apenas vá embora. Não vou impedir que você veja o bebê. — ela sussurrou — Apenas não se case comigo porque se sente obrigado, pois isso só irá trazer infelicidade a nós dois.

— Nós temos um futuro junto com o nosso filho. Eu não posso abandonar nenhum de vocês dois.

— Mas eu não quero um marido nobre, um herói altruísta. — Elinor declarou, apesar de ele ter virado o rosto para o outro lado.

Jasim alcançou-lhe uma das mãos e conduziu-a de volta para o lugar onde o escrivão estava situado.

— Não temos tempo para besteiras.

A cerimônia foi rápida. Usando uma linda aliança, Elinor entrou na limusine que os levou de volta às ruas barulhentas da cidade até chegarem a uma enorme residência georgiana, com um exuberante jardim.

Jasim durante o trajeto inteiro foi falando ao celular, o que o salvou do desafio de ter que conversar com ela, Elinor reconheceu amargamente.

Eu cometi um erro, ela admitiu em pensamento. Eu cometi um erro terrível ao me casar com ele e agora é muito tarde para fazer qualquer coisa a respeito!

— Nós vamos almoçar agora — Jasim murmurou, conduzindo-a para o interior da casa — Por que está tão calada?

Elinor quase perdeu a calma, quase disse a ele que a cerimônia tinha sido horrível e que ela havia lhe dado a oportunidade de desistir do casamento, e, uma vez que ele não agarrou a chance, o mínimo que poderia ter feito seria ter se esforçado para assegurar que tivesse sido uma ocasião agradável! Porém, estando ciente de que os seguranças e a governanta os assistiam, ela preferiu conter sua fúria.

— Acho que estou apenas cansada.

— Você deveria se deitar por uma hora. — Jasim chamou a governanta e Elinor foi escoltada até um elegante quarto.

Ao sentir as lágrimas de indignação brotando nos olhos verdes devido à facilidade com que ele a dispensara, Elinor logo decidiu que deveria descer e dizer a Jasim exatamente o que ela pensava do casamento que ele a forçara a aceitar. Afinal, se ele não soubesse o que ela sentia, como poderia melhorar a situação? Mas e se ele não se importasse com isso e nem tentasse melhorar as coisas? Esse era o seu pior medo.

Da janela do quarto, Elinor vislumbrou uma limusine estacionar em frente à casa. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas quando avistou Yaminah, já que nenhum membro da família real havia comparecido à cerimônia de casamento. Saindo do quarto, Elinor rumou para a escadaria.

Antes de alcançar o hall, ela ouviu Yaminah aos berros.

— Sinto-me culpada por você ter se envolvido com a garota... Afinal, eu lhe implorei para que mostrasse interesse por ela a fim de que ela perdesse o interesse pelo meu marido! — a mulher gritou fervorosamente — Agora eu arruinei a sua vida! Não posso acreditar no que fez. Você nem pediu a permissão do seu pai para se casar com ela!

— O rei jamais me concederia essa permissão... — observou Jasim.

— Então não é tarde para voltar atrás. O casamento pode ser anulado! — Yaminah exclamou — Não importa se ela está grávida, isso pode ser omitido. Dê dinheiro a ela, faça qualquer coisa, mas não sacrifique a sua felicidade com esse casamento ridículo!

Ao ouvir o diálogo revelador, Elinor sentiu como se o seu coração estivesse sendo arrancado de dentro do peito. O suor escorria por sua testa e ela apressou-se em rumar ao toalete da suíte, sentindo-se terrivelmente enjoada. De uma só vez, Elinor se deu conta de que tinha sido uma completa idiota em não questionar o motivo de um príncipe espetacularmente lindo começar a demonstrar interesse por ela.

A esposa de Murad havia temido que o seu marido estivesse correndo o risco de ser desviado pela babá e persuadiu o príncipe Jasim a apresentar-se como uma opção alternativa.

Meu Deus, realmente eles temiam que ela pudesse ter um caso com um homem casado e bem mais velho? Jasim tinha sido um sucesso arrasador quando tratou de seduzi-la e muito viril para o seu próprio bem, Elinor reconheceu dolorosamente. Não era de admirar que a complicação de uma gravidez o tivesse golpeado! Jasim nunca a quisera de verdade, quanto mais se casar com ela.

Elinor abriu a torneira e com as mãos trêmulas refrescou o rosto. Ela faria um último favor a Jasim: pelo bem de ambos, ela deveria abandoná-lo. Elinor não poderia sonhar em ter um bom futuro ao lado de um homem que não a amava. Desde o início, o relacionamento deles havia sido uma grande mentira, uma armadilha para atraí-la e capturá-la. Ela fora uma tola em acreditar que ele pudesse considerá-la irresistível... E agora tudo o que lhe restava era a profunda dor da humilhação. Quanta tolice e ingenuidade! Elinor se repreendia em pensamento.

Remexendo nas malas, ela apanhou jóias, documentos importantes e alguns itens necessários para mantê-la vestida até que tivesse tempo de ir às compras. Ela não se importava em abandonar o restante... aliás, tudo o que ela queria era sumir dali o mais rápido possível.

Elinor reuniu tudo o que precisava dentro de uma bolsa e vestiu uma roupa mais prática, jeans e uma blusa. Em seguida, ela arrancou a aliança do dedo e repousou-a sobre o pequeno móvel ao lado da cama. No mesmo instante, ela se sentiu melhor. Jasim era um homem lindo, rico e poderoso, mas ele a havia manipulado de maneira cruel e ela jamais se esqueceria disso.

Como ela tinha sido imatura em entregar sua confiança tão facilmente!

Ela não precisava dele enquanto poderia depender de si mesma. Elinor possuía disposição para trabalhar e uma boa conta bancária. Ela e o seu bebê poderiam viver perfeitamente bem sem ele.

Ainda assim, lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, enquanto ela caminhava através do hall e escapava silenciosamente pela porta da frente. Elinor caminhou a passos largos pela rua e não olhou para trás em nenhum momento. Ela já estava fazendo planos para se assegurar de que, ainda que Jasim a procurasse, seria muito difícil encontrá-la novamente.

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

— Está bem, ele não está lá fora agora. — Alissa admitiu contrariada, enquanto fitava a calçada do outro lado da rua através da janela, procurando encontrar o jovem que tinha visto algumas horas antes — Mas eu juro que ele esteve observando esse apartamento durante a maior parte do dia.

Lindy, uma morena curvilínea, deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração e dirigiu o olhar para Elinor

— Não conseguimos um namorado, mas atraímos um espião? Acho que não temos muita sorte, não é mesmo?

Elinor não sorriu. Qualquer coisa anormal a deixava tensa. Ela estava sempre alerta.

Dezoito meses haviam se passado desde que começara uma nova vida e preservara sua independência ao quebrar os laços do passado. Ajoelhando-se, ela terminou de vestir o bebê com um pijama estampado. Elinor fechou a mão em tomo de um dos tornozelos do filho para segurá-lo firme.

— Sami... fique parado. — ela pediu.

O menino tinha enormes olhos castanhos adornados por cílios longos e escuros. Com dez meses de idade, Sami já se mostrava extrovertido e com forte personalidade.

— Está na hora de dormir. — Elinor disse ao pequenino, abraçando-o com carinho.

— Boa noite, Sami. — Lindy acariciou os cabelos escuros e encaracolados do bebê, enquanto passava por Elinor e rumava para a cozinha — Quer uma xícara de chá antes de dormir?

— Eu adoraria. — Elinor admitiu, sentindo-se cansada.

— Boa noite. — Alissa disse a Sami com um sorriso. Elinor repousou Sami no berço situado ao lado de sua cama e contou uma das histórias preferidas dele até que o pequenino caísse no sono.

— Você deixou o chá esfriar. — Lindy observou, quando Elinor voltou à sala.

— Estou acostumada a tomar chá gelado.

Alissa já havia se retirado para dormir. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Lindy a encarou.

— Você pareceu muito preocupada quando Alissa mencionou sobre o jovem que estava observando o apartamento. Acha que pode ser o pai de Sami? Ele era violento?

Elinor congelou e lançou um olhar alarmado para a companheira de apartamento.

— Meu Deus, não, não é nada disso!

— Eu não pude deixar de me preocupar e senti que deveria perguntar, caso alguém viesse procurá-la

Lindy declarou e a viu empalidecer.

— Então, do que você está com medo?

Se Elinor não estivesse acostumada a driblar as questões que envolviam o seu passado, ela poderia ter enfraquecido e contado tudo. Lindy e Alissa eram mais do que apenas companheiras de apartamento. Elas eram amigas leais, que a ajudaram durante toda a gravidez.

— Eu não diria violência, mas... Temo perder a custódia de Sami. — ela confessou, finalmente proclamando o seu medo mais profundo.

— Eu não sei por que você está preocupada com isso. Mães solteiras costumam ser mais bem-sucedidas com relação a pais solteiros quando se diz respeito à custódia de filhos.

Elinor encolheu os ombros, relutante em admitir que havia se casado com o pai da criança, embora ela tivesse certeza de que o casamento já havia sido dissolvido. Por qual motivo Jasim teria mantido aquele vínculo com uma esposa indesejável, que havia desaparecido no dia do casamento?

Contudo, Elinor estava sempre com medo de que ele ainda a estivesse procurando, porque ela levara o seu filho.

As vezes, sentia-se incrivelmente mal por isso. De qualquer forma, Elinor não conseguia confiar em homem nenhum, pois temia que alguém pudesse lhe fazer o mesmo que Jasim havia feito. Fora Jasim quem ensinara o quanto desonesto, frio e cruel alguém poderia ser. Casou-se com ela, mas não se importava e nem mesmo a respeitava; então, como ele poderia ser feliz em compartilhar a educação de Sami com ela? Sami era muito precioso para ser colocado em risco.

Na manhã seguinte, Elinor observou Sami na creche que ficava em seu local de trabalho, o que fazia seu dia a dia ser muito mais simples. A creche era a razão principal dc Elinor ter comemorado quando conseguira um emprego na companhia Havertons.

Tendo realizado um curso de gestão empresarial com sucesso, ela agora estava satisfeita e empregada em uma posição dentro da companhia. Aliás, só havia uma coisa que a preocupava. No início do mês, encontrando dificuldades para negociar as incertezas dos mercados financeiros, a companhia Havertons havia mudado de dono.

Desde então, a tensão nos escritórios havia aumentado. Todos estavam preocupados que seus empregos pudessem ser cortados e Elinor estava igualmente temerosa de que o novo dono pudesse fechar a creche como uma medida de corte de despesas.

Ao se aproximar de sua mesa, Elinor se surpreendeu com o alvoroço no departamento de contas.

— O que está acontecendo? — ela indagou ao colega de trabalho.

— O presidente da RS Industries irá nos fazer uma visita hoje. Os chefões estão agitados por terem recebido a notícia com apenas algumas horas de antecedência.

Uma hora depois, Elinor foi chamada na sala do gerente.

— Srta. Leslie. — Daniel Harper a cumprimentou, usando o sobrenome que ela havia assumido após ter deixado Jasim — Você foi convocada para comparecer imediatamente ao piso superior e se apresentar à Recepção Executiva.

— Posso saber o motivo? — Elinor murmurou insegura.

Daniel suspirou.

— Sinto muito, mas tudo o que sei é que a sua presença foi requisitada.

Preocupada que pudesse estar encrencada, pois nunca havia sido chamada para comparecer ao andar executivo antes, Elinor se dirigiu a um dos elevadores.

Quando as portas se abriram, ela rumou para a recepção e sua atenção ficou voltada para um grupo de homens reunidos no local. Ela reconheceu o diretor geral da Havertons, um homem alto, com cabelos escassos, que parecia estar ansioso. Apenas quando se aproximou um pouco mais, ela pôde reconhecer o perfil clássico do homem ainda mais alto ao lado do diretor geral e sentiu os seus passos ficaram inseguros. Uma onda de choque a invadiu e ela empalideceu. Era Jasim! Contudo, ela lutou contra essa certeza, considerando que tal coincidência seria tão improvável que ela só poderia estar errada.

Mas, quando ele girou a cabeça na direção dela, não restaram mais dúvidas. Elinor sentiu o coração começar a bater descontrolado e a adrenalina jorrar em suas veias enquanto a apreensão ameaçava dominá-la. Vestido com um sofisticado temo azul-marinho, Jasim estava espetacularmente belo e elegante. Por um segundo, Elinor se deparou com a frieza no brilho dourado dos olhos dele e sentiu a garganta se fechar. Ainda assim, por mais que sentisse medo e apreensão, não conseguia suprimir os sentimentos que a presença dele despertavam em seu interior. Embora Elinor o odiasse, ela não conseguia ser indiferente ao poderoso carisma dele ou ao simples fato de Jasim ser o homem mais fascinante que ela já conhecera em toda a sua vida.

— Srta. Leslie? — o diretor geral a cumprimentou com gentileza, como se eles fossem amigos, ao invés de completos estranhos — Acredito que você tenha um filho em nossa creche. Sua Alteza Real, príncipe Jasim, o presidente da empresa, solicitou um tour pela creche em sua companhia.

Elinor estava tão determinada a não demonstrar o seu nervosismo que automaticamente estendeu uma das mãos a fim de cumprimentá-lo, mas logo desistiu quando Jasim lançou um olhar punitivo. Ela percebeu a raiva contida pela feroz autodisciplina de Jasim e, sentindo-se tão magoada quanto ele, ergueu o queixo em sinal de desafio.

Jasim sentiu as bochechas se aquecerem ao confrontar o brilho desafiador exibido no verde dos olhos dela. Depois de tudo o que ela havia feito, como ousava desafiá-lo? Como ela conseguia se esconder sob um nome que não lhe pertencia e se dirigir a ele sem ao menos demonstrar embaraço? Ela era uma grande atriz! Uma mulher sem um pingo de vergonha sobre a sua conduta, ele pensou amargamente, reprimindo a sua raiva com dificuldade por ela ter fugido com o seu filho e o mantido afastado dele.

— Srta. Leslie. — ele falou entre dentes, fitando-lhe o rosto por alguns segundos e depois baixando o olhar para os lábios cheios e sensuais dela. A lembrança do gosto dela e do delicioso aroma de sua pele macia o atormentava e ele ficou furioso consigo mesmo por ainda sentir aquela forte atração.

Elinor estava confusa. "Presidente da empresa", o diretor geral havia dito. Jasim? Isso significava que ele era a visita que todos haviam aguardado com apreensão? E que ele era o novo dono da Havertons e também o presidente da RS Industries?

Se isso fosse verdade, significava que Jasim havia acidentalmente assumido o comando da empresa que a havia empregado? Elinor não acreditava em coincidências absurdas.

Após entrarem no elevador, o silêncio reinou no ambiente. Elinor sentia a garganta se fechar. Certamente, Sami fora o único motivo que levou Jasim a manifestar um interesse em conhecer a creche, ela pensou. Ele devia que saber que o seu filho estava lá... ele queria ver Sami.

— Eu não esperava que o nosso próximo encontro fosse acontecer em um local público. — Elinor advertiu com cautela, lembrando-se dos dois seguranças robustos que estavam no elevador com eles.

— Seja grata por isso. — Jasim declarou com severidade.

O ódio nos olhos dele provocou nela um calafrio.

— Não temos nada para dizer um ao outro. — ela observou.

— Ao contrário. — Jasim devolveu com a voz fria como o gelo — Eu tenho muito a lhe dizer

Furiosa pelo tom arrogante que ele usava, Elinor inspirou profundamente, aborrecida com a expectativa de um confronto inevitável. Ele era um rato, um rato perigoso, insensível e sem escrúpulos que havia descaradamente se aproveitado de sua ingenuidade e ganhado a sua confiança para conseguir levá-la para a cama.

— Fiquei muito triste ao saber da morte do seu irmão. — ela falou, lembrando-se do quanto havia ficado chocada e perturbada ao ler sobre a súbita morte do príncipe Murad ao sofrer um ataque cardíaco no ano anterior.

— Estamos todos chocados. Murad havia feito um check-up meses antes de falecer, mas nada de irregular fora identificado. — Jasim declarou com amargura.

— Foi uma grande perda.

Elinor ficara triste quando lera sobre a morte de Murad e depois se sentiu um pouco culpada quando vendeu o anel de noivado de diamante que tinha herdado de sua mãe, Rose. O altíssimo valor do anel a havia surpreendido e ela havia usado o dinheiro para comprar o flat que atualmente dividia com as amigas.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, eles seguiram em direção à creche.

A diretora, Olivia, havia sido avisada e aguardava a chegada deles. Jasim apressou-se em conversar com ela. Elinor, por sua vez, estava em pânico. Ao avistar Sami em uma cadeirinha, entretido com um brinquedo, ela caminhou na direção do filho e, após desafivelar o cinto de segurança, ergueu-o no colo. Sami gargalhou de alegria e abriu os bracinhos. Lágrimas de angústia começaram a brotar nos olhos de Elinor.

— Elinor... — chamou Olivia — Você pode ir para o meu escritório se desejar.

Os olhos da mulher de meia-idade brilhavam de curiosidade. Elinor esquivou-se do olhar de Olivia e caminhou na direção de Jasim com extrema relutância. Mas ele não estava olhando para ela. Sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para o bebê que ela segurava no colo e, assim que Elinor se aproximou, ele estendeu uma das mãos e pediu com uma visível impaciência:

— Deixe-me segurar o meu filho.

Elinor esperou até que eles estivessem no escritório de Olivia para entregar o filho nos braços de Jasim. Ele segurou Sami com cuidado, examinando intensamente os traços do rostinho dele. Elinor notou um brilho de admiração nos olhos de Jasim que a fez se sentir desconfortável.

— Ele é o único menino que nasceu em minha família em muitos anos. — declarou Jasim — É um crime termos sido incapazes de celebrar o nascimento dele.

Um... crime? Bem, certamente isso a alertava para o peso de culpa que ele pretendia colocar nas suas costas. Ressentida, Elinor comprimiu os lábios até formar uma linha fina.

— Se Sami não estivesse presente, eu lhe diria exatamente como me sinto sobre você...

Jasim ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, impressionado pela declaração dela.

— Acha que estou interessado em tal diálogo depois de você ter abandonado o nosso casamento?

— Casamento? — ela repetiu secamente. — Que casamento? Aquilo foi uma farsa, assim como o seu suposto interesse em mim...

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Jasim indagou, inclinando a cabeça para um lado quando Sami puxou-lhe os cabelos com uma das mãos.

— Sami, pare... — Elinor instruiu, dando um passo à frente e gentilmente afastando a mão do filho.

— Ele pode fazer o que quiser comigo. — Jasim reagiu.

Elinor lançou um olhar de ódio para ele.

— Assim como você faz? A esposa do seu irmão lhe conta uma história absurda sobre o marido estar sendo desencaminhado pela babá e você não pensa duas vezes em tentar me seduzir? Você ficou orgulhoso quando conseguiu me levar para a cama? — ela condenou — Que tipo de homem usa uma mulher dessa maneira? Como você pôde ser tão baixo?

Jasim a olhou com fúria.

— Você ouviu Yaminah naquele dia. Ela estava histérica. Eu me perguntei se você teria escutado alguma coisa...

— De qualquer maneira, eu não teria ficado com você... — Elinor declarou veementemente — Não da forma com que você estava me tratando! Eu tenho o meu orgulho, estando grávida ou não, Sua Alteza Real, e a última coisa que eu precisava era um noivo relutante e mentiroso!

— Silêncio! — Jasim exclamou indignado pela forma desrespeitosa com que ela se dirigia a ele — Eu não vou tolerar ser tratado dessa maneira!

No tenso silêncio que se seguiu, Sami subitamente irrompeu em lágrimas e estendeu os bracinhos para Elinor, em busca de conforto.

— Olha o que você fez! — Elinor censurou Jasim, enquanto apanhava o filho dos braços dele — Você o assustou.

— Isso é culpa da sua falta de controle e seu mau comportamento. — Jasim devolveu sem hesitar

— Mau comportamento? — Elinor arfou — Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas depois do que fez comigo?

— Já chega. — Jasim declarou friamente — Vejo você às 19h em minha casa. Eu mandarei um carro vir buscá-la.

— Não se preocupe. Eu não irei.

— Você é minha esposa. — ele falou por entre os dentes.

— Ainda estamos casados? — ela indagou severamente.

— Claro que ainda estamos casados. — Jasim declarou — E eu quero a minha esposa e o meu filho de volta.

— Isso está fora de questão.

Conforme o silêncio pairou sobre o ambiente e seus olhares se cruzaram, Elinor sentiu o coração disparar. Imagens da noite em que fizeram amor invadiram-lhe a mente, provocando um calor que subiu pelo seu rosto. O clima estava denso por causa da tensão sexual.

Jasim sentia o seu interior fervilhar de desejo e se esforçava para resistir ao impulso de tocá-la.

— Acredito que eu também gostaria de ter a noite de núpcias que você me negou. — ele murmurou roucamente.

— Isso não vai acontecer. — ela devolveu.

Jasim soltou um riso de escárnio.

— Você é minha esposa. — ele repetiu.

— Mas não por muito tempo. — e, dizendo isso, Elinor abandonou a sala e rumou de volta para a creche.

Ao voltar para a sua mesa de trabalho, Elinor sentia os olhos marejarem. Ela estava chocada e tinha poucas esperanças de ganhar o desafio que teria de enfrentar Jasim era um príncipe herdeiro com amigos e contatos no governo, que apreciava a riqueza ilimitada e o poder. Jasim poderia facilmente arcar com advogados e travar uma batalha na justiça pela custódia de Sami. Gostando ou não, ela teria que compartilhar a educação de Sami com ele.

E isso não seria nada fácil. Elinor achava depreciativo ter que reconhecer que se apaixonara tão facilmente por Jasim. Mas o pior de tudo era que ele havia julgado cruelmente a sua moral quando deu crédito aos medos de Yaminah de que o marido pudesse estar envolvido com ela. Isso era tão ridículo, Elinor refletiu amargamente. Com exceção do primeiro e do último encontro que Elinor tivera com o príncipe Murad no apartamento de Jasim, ela nunca havia ficado a sós com ele. As poucas conversas que eles tiveram sempre foram na presença da filha dele ou dos criados. Nada do que era dito nesses breves diálogos poderia ser considerado inapropriado.

Seu orgulho e seus princípios se revoltaram contra o fato de Jasim ter escolhido acreditar que ela fosse capaz de ter qualquer outro tipo de comportamento.

No final do dia, quando Elinor apanhou o filho na creche, ela notou que havia dois seguranças no local. Olivia aproximou-se dela, exibindo desconforto.

— O príncipe insistiu na presença de seguranças enquanto o filho dele estiver sob os nossos cuidados. Ele também me pediu que eu não comentasse sobre isso com ninguém. É claro que eu não direi uma palavra. Preciso manter o meu emprego.

— Tenho certeza de que isso será temporário. — Elinor declarou com mais confiança do que realmente sentia, principalmente quando os mesmos seguranças a acompanharam e um deles avisou que havia um carro aguardando para deixá-la em casa.

Assim que Elinor chegou ao apartamento, Alissa observou:

— Você voltou cedo do trabalho.

Sem conseguir mais conter os sentimentos que a atormentavam, Elinor debulhou-se em lágrimas.

— O que aconteceu?! — Alissa indagou, preocupada.

Nesse instante, Lindy saiu do quarto e apressou-se em saber o que estava acontecendo.

Elinor resolveu contar a verdade às amigas sobre o casamento secreto que havia partido o seu coração e esmagado a sua auto-estima.

— O pai de Sami é seu marido? E um príncipe? Isso significa que Sami também é um príncipe? — Alissa indagou, deslumbrada.

— Eu não tenho idéia. — Elinor respondeu entre soluços — A única coisa que sei é que eu não posso fugir com Sami... Não seria justo com ele.

— Claro que você não faria algo tão estúpido. — Lindy se interpôs — Você apenas está em pânico.

— Eu quero o divórcio. Acho que Jasim já deve ter cuidado disso! — Elinor exclamou, ressentida.

— Você pode discutir isso com ele esta noite. — Lindy sugeriu.

Alissa franziu o cenho.

— Será que ao menos você não deveria tentar ficar casada, pelo bem de Sami? Quero dizer, por que vocês se casaram em primeiro lugar?

Elinor empalideceu ao ouvir a questão.

— Tudo mudou no minuto em que eu ouvi Jasim conversando com Yaminah...

— Basicamente, eu acho que você apenas ouviu Yaminah enfurecida e ela só disse besteiras. — comentou Lindy — De qualquer forma, você não acha que a idéia de Jasim ter deliberadamente planejado seduzi-la seja um pouco... improvável?

Alissa concordou com um gesto de cabeça ao ouvir o comentário de Lindy.

— Você é uma garota muito bonita, Elinor. É mais provável que Jasim simplesmente tenha se sentido atraído por você. E ele estava disposto a ficar do seu lado e ajudá-la na criação de Sami.

Elinor levou uma das mãos à testa, sentindo-se confusa.

— Eu acho que Jasim merece mais uma chance. — falou Lindy.

Depois daquela conversa, Elinor tinha muita coisa para pensar. Será que ela tivera uma reação exagerada no dia do seu casamento? Será que ela deveria ter confrontado Jasim na época?

Essas eram as questões que Elinor se impunha enquanto tomava um banho e depois trocava de roupa. Após ter alimentado Sami e deixado o filho sob os cuidados de Alissa, o carro chegou para apanhá-la. Casualmente e confortavelmente vestida com calça legging preta e mini-blusa violeta, ela entrou na limusine e deu um profundo suspiro. De um jeito ou de outro, ela poderia resolver toda a situação sem se aborrecer. Afinal, já haviam passado dezoito meses desde o casamento desastroso e era tempo de ela superar as mágoas e o orgulho ferido e seguir em frente, Elinor disse a si mesma com firmeza.

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

Jasim, por sua vez, não desejava seguir em frente. O passado ainda o impedia e a aproximação desrespeitosa de sua esposa o havia ultrajado.

Quando Elinor entrou na sala de visitas de sua residência, ele se sentiu imediatamente golpeado por um único fato.

— Onde está o meu filho? — Jasim exigiu.

— Eu não trouxe Sami. Eu o deixei com a minha colega de apartamento.

— Será que não lhe ocorreu que eu desejaria vê-lo novamente? — ele indagou, fitando-a com censura, Jasim notou que ela estava vestida como uma adolescente, e sua atenção se voltou para as calças justas que definiam o contorno das longas pernas femininas e para a mini-blusa decotada que revelava a junção tentadora dos seios fartos. Seios perfeitos, ele admitiu em pensamento, e sua mente foi subitamente invadida por imagens eróticas, que provocaram uma reação imediata em seu corpo e apenas contribuíram para que se sentisse ainda mais nervoso.

Em meio ao clima tenso, ainda que Elinor estivesse furiosa com Jasim, ela sentiu a boca secar e o ritmo das batidas de seu coração aceleraram em resposta à proximidade dele.

— Por que você não trouxe o meu filho? — Jasim a pressionou.

— Há muita tensão entre nós. Eu não queria que Sami presenciasse outra discussão.

— Eu tenho uma criada à disposição que poderia cuidar dele.

— Não quero que Sami fique com uma estranha...

— Graças ao seu egoísmo, eu e toda a minha família somos estranhos para Sami... Isso significa que também seremos excluídos da vida dele? — Jasim provocou.

Elinor não gostou de ser chamada de egoísta e lançou um olhar acusador.

— Você foi o responsável por ter criado toda essa situação.

— Como? Eu me casei com você!

— Eu não aceito isso. Ouvi o que Yaminah disse a você. — Elinor lembrou — Ela estava com medo de que o marido estivesse interessado em mim. A suspeita de Yaminah era completamente sem fundamento.

— Quando o meu falecido irmão lhe deu um anel caríssimo que era uma relíquia da família, ele deixou bem claro o interesse que nutria por você. — Jasim condenou, sentindo um tremor percorrer o seu corpo ao se lembrar da repugnância que sentiu com mais essa recente descoberta. A seu ver, essa descoberta havia lhe relevado uma grave acusação sobre a moral de Elinor. O medo de Yaminah perder o marido para a babá tinha sido baseado em um fato, pois Murad jamais daria um anel de família para uma mulher com quem planejasse apenas ter um caso.

Elinor engoliu em seco.

— Como você descobriu sobre o anel?

— Como acha que eu finalmente descobri? — Jasim indagou com um sorriso cínico — O interior do anel estava gravado com símbolos que marcavam a história da família Rais. Quando você o vendeu, eventualmente o anel passou para as mãos de um joalheiro que reconheceu a sua procedência e sua importância. Ele contatou a nossa embaixada para fazer uma discreta investigação.

— Seu irmão não me presenteou com aquele anel; presenteou minha mãe. — ela protestou.

Jasim franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Sua mãe? — ele zombou.

— Quando a minha mãe era uma estudante, Murad se apaixonou por ela e a pediu em casamento. Seu pai, no entanto, não permitiu que eles se casassem e o relacionamento chegou ao fim. Seu irmão não aceitou o anel de volta.

— Se estiver me dizendo a verdade, esta não é uma história que eu tenha ouvido antes...

— Provavelmente porque isso aconteceu por volta de trinta anos atrás! — Elinor declarou — Mas a questão é que isso aconteceu. Há alguns anos, quando Murad estava visitando a antiga faculdade em Oxford, ele decidiu ver minha mãe novamente. Ele ficou sabendo que ela havia se casado com um professor de história da faculdade, mas não sabia que ela havia falecido há muitos anos.

— Naturalmente eu vou verificar essa história extraordinária.

— Seu irmão simplesmente bateu em minha porta e eu tive que contar a ele que a minha mãe havia falecido. Ele ficou muito desapontado e triste e eu pedi que ele entrasse em casa. Quando ele descobriu que eu era uma babá recém-formada, pediu que eu cuidasse da filha dele.

— Por que você não me contou isso antes?

Elinor estreitou os olhos.

— Seu irmão me pediu para não mencionar essa ligação a ninguém, para que não fosse mal interpretada. E, quando eu o conheci, eu não tinha idéia de que você estivesse desconfiado do meu relacionamento com o seu irmão. Quando chegou em Woodrow, pensou que Murad tivesse algum interesse em mim, não pensou?

Jasim suspirou.

— Pode ser. No passado, Murad teve muitos casos fora do casamento.

— Bem, eu não fui um desses casos! — Elinor exclamou, erguendo o queixo em desafio — Por Deus, você sabe que foi o primeiro homem com quem eu dormi!

Jasim encolheu os ombros, num gesto desdenhoso que a deixou ainda mais furiosa.

— O que mais eu preciso fazer para lhe convencer de que o meu relacionamento com o seu irmão era totalmente platônico?

— Nenhum de nós dois é estúpido. Uma mulher inteligente e ambiciosa poderia ter sido cuidadosa em não oferecer intimidade a fim de conseguir um relacionamento mais sério e lucrativo no futuro. — Jasim observou, sem rodeios.

Aquela interpretação dos fatos foi a última gota para Elinor.

— Como você ousa insinuar que eu fosse alguma interesseira que planejasse arruinar o casamento de outra mulher? Eu te odeio... E mal posso esperar pelo divórcio!

— Então, você terá que esperar um longo tempo. Eu não tenho a intenção de lhe dar um divórcio. — Jasim a informou com frieza — Eu quero que você cumpra as promessas que fez quando fomos à cerimônia de casamento.

Elinor cruzou os braços frente ao peito.

— Nem pensar!

Jasim olhou para os lábios rosados dela.

— Estou preparado para cumprir minhas promessas e lhe dar outra chance.

— Eu não quero outra chance! — ela gritou.

— Sami precisa de nós dois. E ele também precisará viver em Quaram, onde poderá aprender a linguagem e a cultura das pessoas para quem irá um dia governar. Esse requerimento não é negociável. — Jasim declarou com severidade.

Elinor deu um passo à frente, sentindo-se extremamente furiosa.

— Não estou preparada para viver no exterior e certamente não quero viver com você, então nós temos um grande problema. Eu não confio em você... Não confio nem um pouco em você!

Jasim fechou uma das mãos ao redor de um dos pulsos delicados de Elinor e puxou-a para mais perto do seu corpo. Fitando o brilho dos olhos dela, ele declarou:

— Você pode não confiar, mas não consegue tirar os seus olhos de mim.

— Isso é uma mentira absurda... como você pode ser tão leviano? — Elinor enfureceu-se, embora um rubor estivesse colorindo-lhe as faces e ela sentisse um forte desejo vibrar em cada célula do seu corpo.

Jasim colocou uma das mãos na nuca de Elinor e, puxando-lhe os cabelos sutilmente, forçou-a a encará-lo.

O brilho intenso dos olhos dele provocou um leve tremor que percorreu o corpo de Elinor. Com um dedo, Jasim traçou o contorno dos lábios sensuais dela. Em seguida, ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a com sensualidade, explorando todo o interior úmido de sua boca.

— Eu sou leviano? — Jasim indagou num tom rouco de voz — Acho que não. Eu a excito.

E esse foi o insulto que Elinor precisava ouvir para ter a coragem de afastá-lo. Caminhando a passos inseguros, ela se dirigiu para a janela, lutando para recuperar o fôlego.

— Não tem nada a dizer? — Jasim indagou com um tom macio de voz.

Ofendida por ele ter descoberto a sua fraqueza, Elinor virou-se para encará-lo.

— Sami é muito mais importante para mim do que a excitação que você consegue despertar em meu corpo!

— Se isso é verdade, eu a honro por isso, mas você também deveria ter a habilidade de antever as necessidades do nosso filho, tanto agora quanto no futuro. — Jasim declarou — A cada ano, ele irá precisar mais e mais de um pai. Todos da minha família irão amá-lo, assim como eu...

Elinor desviou o rosto para um lado.

— Eu não quero ser sua esposa.

— Mas você é, e pelo bem de Sami isso não deve mudar. Um divórcio causaria um grande escândalo em minha província e seria uma fonte de constrangimento para o nosso filho.

Ao ouvir o que ele acabara de dizer, Elinor sentiu o coração dar um solavanco. Se Sami pudesse ser prejudicado por um divórcio, como ela teria coragem de insistir nesse assunto? Será que ela poderia ser tão egoísta? Ela poderia pensar apenas no que ela queria no momento? Ou deveria estar disposta a se comprometer?

Sob os cílios longos, Elinor observou os traços clássicos do rosto de Jasim. Ela se lembrou da sensação de ter o corpo dele contra o seu e sentiu-se tensa em rejeição a essa idéia.

Jasim era lindo e estava casada com ele, mas ele também era totalmente cruel e impiedoso quando queria algo, Elinor refletiu.

E ele queria Sami...

_**Capítulo Seis**_

Na tarde seguinte, Jasim saiu da sala que havia escolhido para trabalhar próximo à creche. Ele parou em frente à barreira de vidro para espiar a creche no andar inferior.

Sami estava sentado em uma cadeirinha. Jasim franziu o cenho. Seu filho parecia despender a maior parte do dia em cadeirinhas com brinquedos e playgrounds, como um prisioneiro. Sami estava seguro, mas entediado.

Jasim se lembrou do vazio de sua própria infância. Ele nunca conhecera a mãe e não fora capaz de conviver com o pai até que tivesse dez anos de idade.

Jasim nunca teve ninguém para abraçá-lo quando chorava; sua educação havia sido excessivamente rígida. Ele tinha sido educado desde muito cedo em uma academia militar no exterior, onde aprendera uma disciplina rígida e um autodomínio, assim como a forma de lidar com as agressões físicas e as travessuras que os garotos mais novos faziam quando os funcionários não estavam perto. Seu pai sempre fora uma figura distante e as conquistas de Jasim nunca foram suficientes para agradá-lo.

Por causa de sua educação tão severa, Jasim estava ávido para assegurar que o seu filho tivesse uma infância diferente.

Ele o observara quando Sami ergueu uma torrada do prato que lhe fora servido e, então, acidentalmente derrubou-a no chão. Sami estendeu um dos bracinhos para tentar apanhar a torrada novamente. O menino percorreu os olhos ao redor, visivelmente procurando atenção, mas ninguém apareceu para ver o que tinha acontecido. Finalmente, Sami inclinou a cabeça para trás e começou a chorar. Seu filho era a imagem da tristeza e ninguém estava sequer tentando confortá-lo. Diversas crianças estavam precisando de atenção e era um desafio para as assistentes cuidar de todas. No entanto, Jasim não poderia assistir à cena sem fazer nada pelo filho.

Ele entrou na creche e caminhou a passos largos na direção de Sami. Ao se aproximar, Jasim ergueu-o nos braços. Agarrado ao pai, Sami continuou chorando de maneira inconsolável.

— Vou levar o meu filho mais cedo para casa — Jasim informou à diretora e, pegando outra torrada do prato, ele a ofereceu a Sami. Imediatamente, a criança parou de chorar e, agarrando a torrada com as mãozinhas, levou-a até a boca.

Jasim saiu da creche com Sami em seus braços e se dirigiu à equipe de seguranças e aos assistentes que os aguardavam.

Elinor trabalhou obstinadamente durante a tarde, apesar de estar com medo de que pudesse cair de sono sobre o teclado a qualquer momento. Ela quase não dormira na noite anterior e acordara com uma forte dor de cabeça. Elinor teve que fazer um verdadeiro esforço para ir ao trabalho e as dúvidas que a atormentaram durante a madrugada continuavam interferindo em sua concentração. Será que ela deveria dar uma segunda chance ao casamento pelo bem de Sami? Essa seria a melhor coisa que ela poderia fazer pelo filho? Sacrificar os seus próprios desejos e permitir que Sami ficasse no seu lugar de direito, como um herdeiro do trono de Quaram? Por quanto tempo Jasim permaneceria em Londres?

Mas havia uma coisa que ela não poderia mudar. Jasim era o pai de Sami. No entanto, Elinor amava o filho com todo o seu coração e temia que o pai pudesse interferir em suas vidas.

No final do expediente, Elinor entrou no elevador e desceu até a creche. Ela ficou aliviada ao ver que os seguranças de Jasim não se encontravam do lado de fora da creche.

Ao entrar pela porta, Elinor olhou ao redor do ambiente em busca de Sami e sentiu o corpo ficar tenso ao ver a expressão alarmada no rosto de Olivia.

— O que há de errado? — Elinor quis saber.

— O príncipe levou Sami depois do almoço. Eu pensei que você soubesse. — ela admitiu.

— Jasim o... levou? — Elinor indagou, chocada.

— Ele disse que iria levá-lo para casa.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Elinor desmaiou. Quando recuperou a consciência, ela notou que estava sentada em uma cadeira e com a cabeça reclinada.

— Respire fundo. — Olivia pediu, tentando ajudá-la — Elinor, eu achei que não teria problema, porque ele é o pai de Sami.

— Sim, eu sei. — Elinor inspirou profundamente.

Reunindo coragem, ela lutou contra o medo que atrapalhava a sua capacidade de pensar com clareza. Será que Jasim teria levado Sami para Quaram? Ela temia que o marido fosse insensível o bastante para lutar por seus interesses de uma maneira agressiva.

— Está se sentindo melhor? — Olivia indagou esperançosamente — O príncipe mandou um carro para vir buscá-la.

Ao erguer os olhos e avistar dois seguranças que a aguardavam na porta, Elinor sentiu uma onda imediata de alívio. Jasim não mandaria um motorista vir buscá-la se tivesse a intenção de levar Sami para o exterior sem que ela soubesse.

Mesmo assim, como ele ousara apanhar Sami na creche sem dizer nada a ela?

Sentindo-se nervosa e impaciente, Elinor entrou na biblioteca da casa, onde Jasim a recebeu.

— Onde está Sami? — ela quis saber.

— Está dormindo no quarto do andar superior. Vou levá-la até ele...

— Quero falar com você primeiro. — E, erguendo o queixo, ela prosseguiu: — Você não tem o direito de apanhar Sami na creche sem a minha permissão! — Elinor condenou rigorosamente.

Jasim a encarou com frieza.

— Eu sou o pai dele. Vou agir de acordo com o que for melhor para o meu filho. Sami estava aborrecido e não recebeu a atenção que eu esperava dos funcionários da creche. Por isso eu o tirei de lá. — ele respondeu serenamente.

— Você não tinha esse direito. Tem idéia de como eu me senti quando descobri que você o havia levado? — ela indagou furiosa — Eu estava com medo de que você o tivesse levado para Quaram e eu nunca mais pudesse ver o meu filho.

— Felizmente, eu tenho mais bom senso do que você. — Jasim disse secamente — Eu não faria isso a você ou a Sami.

— Mas deveria ter me avisado sobre os seus planos.

— Eu tentei telefonar.

Elinor apanhou o celular e, quando ligou o aparelho, verificou que diversas chamadas perdidas haviam sido registradas. Ela se sentiu um pouco mais calma. Ao menos, ele tentara contatá-la.

— Quanto à sua permissão, por que eu deveria ter pedido? Por acaso, você pediu a minha permissão quando me privou de todos os contatos com o meu filho por um ano?

— Aquilo era diferente. Eu tive bons motivos para agir daquela forma.

— Não, você não teve. — Jasim contestou — Só se eu fosse agressivo você poderia ter tido uma desculpa aceitável para ignorar os meus direitos como pai. Quando você abandonou o nosso casamento, estava pensando apenas em si mesma e em como você se sentia no momento. Eu me recuso a acreditar que você tenha pensado em como aquela decisão poderia ter afetado a minha condição de pai.

Elinor ficou tensa.

— Como esperava que eu me sentisse depois de ter ouvido o que Yaminah lhe disse no dia do nosso casamento? — Elinor indagou ferozmente — Será que eu deveria ter ignorado a minha repugnância pela forma com que se aproveitou de mim para pensar se você seria ou não um bom pai?

— Eu não me aproveitei. Você está disposta a me lembrar dos meus supostos pecados, enquanto ignora os seus próprios. — Jasim observou com frieza — Quando você desapareceu, eu fiquei em uma posição difícil com a minha família.

— Qualquer mulher teria fugido depois de uma cerimônia medonha! — Elinor devolveu — Você odiou cada minuto e nem mesmo se importou em esconder o que sentia!

— Eu estava agindo sem o conhecimento do meu pai e me sentia constrangido por isso.

— Eu lhe dei a oportunidade de desistir do casamento antes de a cerimônia começar. — Elinor o lembrou.

— Isso são palavras vazias e inúteis. — Jasim ridicularizou — Negar o direito de um nascimento legitimo ao nosso filho o teria condenado a uma vida nas sombras. Ele jamais poderia conhecer a minha família ou reivindicar o seu lugar de direito entre eles. Eu não conseguiria viver com essa culpa.

— É claro que você teria me ajudado se tivesse me explicado isso na época. — Elinor argumentou — Mas você me manteve distante como se eu fosse uma estranha, então eu não vou me desculpar por não saber o que estava acontecendo nos bastidores! Não demonstrou nenhuma consideração pela forma como eu me sentia e eu nunca, jamais irei perdoá-lo por isso!

Jasim ficou perturbado com a resistência dela sobre um assunto que ele considerava trivial. Um casamento era um casamento; ainda estavam casados, ainda eram considerados legalmente marido e mulher.

Dirigindo o olhar a ela, Jasim fitou os lábios sensuais e depois os seios fartos e perfeitos. Um forte desejo o invadiu, fazendo com que sentisse o coração bater mais forte no peito.

— Não ouse me olhar dessa maneira! — Elinor o avisou, ciente do clima sensual que se formava, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma onda de calor se espalhar pelo corpo.

— Você é minha esposa. — Jasim falou lentamente — E eu não estive com nenhuma outra mulher desde o dia em que você me deixou.

Elinor ficou surpresa ao ouvir a intimidade daquela declaração. Ela acreditava que o casamento tivesse sido apenas uma mera formalidade e não esperava que ele tivesse permanecido fiel durante a separação. Aliás, Elinor pensava que ele fosse querer o divórcio. Enquanto estava grávida, ela havia tristemente imaginado Jasim levando mulheres sofisticadas para a cama e enlouquecendo-as com seu carisma da mesma forma que a enlouquecera naquela noite. Ao saber que ele havia praticado o celibato, como ela, Elinor não pôde deixar de sentir uma imensa satisfação.

— Eu sabia que iria encontrá-la. — Jasim acrescentou em um tom de voz rouco.

— Eu gostaria de ver Sami. — Elinor declarou avidamente, desesperada para escapar da perigosa atmosfera e afastar as poderosas imagens sensuais que começavam a se formar em sua mente.

Ao notar o rubor na face delicada de Elinor, Jasim ficou entretido até se perguntar se ela estaria fingindo um embaraço para impressioná-lo. Contudo, as suspeitas dele quanto à verdadeira natureza de Elinor haviam mudado. Certamente, uma mulher interesseira jamais abandonaria o casamento com um homem tão rico quanto ele e ainda permaneceria afastada sem reivindicar uma pensão fabulosa. O modesto escritório em que ela trabalhava também não se encaixava na visão cínica que fizera dela, Jasim reconheceu interiormente, ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava se a ligação dela com Sami seria realmente profunda. Será que ela amava o filho de verdade? Ou Sami estava sendo uma arma usada contra ele?

Jasim a acompanhou até o quarto, onde uma criada estava sentada em uma poltrona próxima ao berço para atender qualquer necessidade da criança. Zahrah havia sido igualmente cuidada, Elinor se lembrou. Enquanto observava Sami dormir profundamente, Elinor sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Apenas o pensamento de perdê-lo era o suficiente para deixá-la em pânico.

— Como poderemos resolver essa situação? — ela indagou a Jasim, aflita.

— Temos apenas duas opções. Ou eu levo Sami comigo para Quaram ou você nos acompanha até lá como minha esposa. — Jasim declarou, ao mesmo tempo em que repousava uma das mãos nas costas de Elinor e a conduzia de volta à escadaria.

— Você acredita que essas são as únicas opções que eu tenho? — Elinor exclamou, assim que entraram na biblioteca.

— É claro que se escolher permanecer em Londres, onde poderá seguir discretamente com a sua vida, eu poderia recompensá-la por entregar Sami aos meus cuidados. Você seria uma mulher muito rica. — Jasim informou, determinado a avaliar a intensidade da ligação que ela possuía com o filho.

Elinor o fulminou com o brilho dos olhos.

— Você honestamente acredita que eu seria capaz de lhe vender o meu filho?

— A decisão é sua e vender é uma palavra desnecessariamente emotiva. — Jasim respondeu suavemente.

— Não, é uma palavra tão ofensiva quanto a sua oferta. Eu concebi Sami, eu o trouxe a esse mundo, puramente porque o queria e o amava. Eu nunca o entregarei aos cuidados de ninguém e, acredite, nem todo o dinheiro do mundo seria capaz de mudar a minha decisão! — Elinor declarou fervorosamente.

Jasim se aproximou dela e alcançou-lhe as mãos.

— Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso. Naturalmente, Sami precisa da mãe. Você deve ir para Quaram comigo...

Elinor tentou se desvencilhar das mãos dele, mas o esforço foi inútil.

— Eu preciso ir com você? Quero dizer, e se eu fosse para Quaram e morasse em algum local próximo, onde eu pudesse ver Sami?

Jasim franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu não vou dignificar essa sugestão tola com uma resposta.

— Bem, se eu pergunto coisas tolas que o deixam irritado, de quem é a culpa? — Elinor se defendeu — Foi você quem me seduziu e me levou para a cama, e não usou proteção!

— Será que já não passamos desse estágio? — Jasim indagou — Por que não deixamos essa raiva no passado e seguimos em frente? Eu vivo no presente e, quando olho para Sami, eu não vejo um erro, eu vejo o futuro da minha família...

— Mas o que você sente quando olha para mim? — Elinor quis saber — Eu sou um erro que não pertence ao seu mundo!

Repousando uma das mãos na cintura dela, ele a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo. Elinor podia sentir o membro rígido por baixo do jeans que ele usava.

— Eu acho que você pertence. — ele falou com a voz rouca.

— Isso é apenas sexo! — ela exclamou, tão cheia de emoção e frustração que poderia ter se debulhado em lágrimas. Elinor estremeceu, lutando contra a sua própria fraqueza.

Fitando-a diretamente nos olhos, ele declarou com um sorriso devastador:

— Você também gosta de sexo, _aziz._

— Nós precisaremos de muito mais do que isso para que o nosso casamento dê certo. — ela disse com firmeza.

— Fique comigo esta noite. — Jasim pediu, intensificando o brilho dos olhos castanhos escuros — Vamos recomeçar.

Elinor se desvencilhou do abraço dele.

— Isso está fora de questão.

— Eu tenho que pegar um vôo para Quaram em 48horas. — Jasim declarou com seriedade — A saúde do meu pai está muito debilitada e eu não posso ficar no exterior por muito tempo. — E, dando um profundo respiro, ele informou: — Preciso da sua resposta o mais rápido possível.

Infelizmente, um marido relutante disposto a oferecer uma noite de sexo selvagem não era uma proposta tentadora. Ao menos não para uma mulher sensata e com algum orgulho, Elinor pensou. Ela podia ter sido uma completa idiota em relação à Jasim dezoito meses atrás, mas isso não significava que ela teria que despender o resto da sua vida pagando por esse erro.

— Você foi educado aqui na Inglaterra, não foi? — ela quis saber.

Jasim ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não completamente. Eu comecei a estudar aqui quando estava com dezesseis anos.

— Jasim, eu não quero ser sua esposa. — ela declarou rigidamente — Eu tenho muito respeito pelo seu passado, sua família e a importância de Sami para você, mas eu pretendo criar o meu filho aqui na Inglaterra. Quando Sami estiver mais velho, ele poderá decidir onde deseja morar.

Jasim lançou um olhar frio para ela.

— Esse não é um acordo aceitável. Posso ter sido educado no exterior, mas eu nasci como segundo filho e a minha criação foi muito diferente da criação de Murad. Sami é o primogênito e meu herdeiro. Não posso permitir que você o mantenha aqui.

Elinor estava tensa.

— Eu não estou pedindo que você permita alguma coisa, estou lhe dizendo que eu não quero viver em Quaram!

Os olhos escuros de Jasim brilharam de raiva.

— Você não vai ditar as regras para mim. Agradeça por eu ter lhe oferecido uma escolha. Sami é de vital importância para a sucessão e a estabilidade de Quaram e eu não descansarei até que possa levar o meu filho de volta para a minha província, porque esse é o meu dever.

— Você está me ameaçando? — Elinor quis saber.

— Estou insistindo que você considere a sua posição e o futuro de Sami usando o bom senso, ao invés de um sentimentalismo tolo e um total egoísmo. — Jasim falou com severidade — Sami não será aceito como um governante no futuro se ele for estranho ao nosso povo. Ele não poderá aprender a nossa cultura e o nosso idioma à distância. Se negar essa experiência a ele, você fará de Sami um intruso.

Elinor cruzou os braços frente ao peito, num gesto defensivo.

— Eu realmente o odeio por me pressionar dessa maneira!

— Eu faço o que deve ser feito. — Jasim contestou com frieza — Você tem que encarar a realidade. Sami não é um menino comum.

Elinor não estava contente por ter de ouvir essas verdades. Ela sentia que Jasim a havia cruelmente colocado em uma situação intolerável, na qual ela deveria sacrificar o seu próprio futuro ou o futuro do seu filho. Separar o filho de um pai que um dia poderia ser rei certamente estimularia incertezas e divisões que tornariam a vida de Sami mais difícil quando ele se tomasse um adulto. Como ela poderia agir contra os interesses de Sami?

— Eu quero ir para casa com Sami agora. — ela pediu.

Alguns minutos depois, Elinor observava enquanto Jasim se inclinava para apanhar Sami no berço. Embora estivesse acordado, Sami ainda estava sonolento e estranhava o ambiente ao seu redor. Jasim foi surpreendentemente gentil com o filho e Sami repousou a cabeça sobre um dos ombros largos dele.

— Ele está começando a me conhecer. — Jasim observou, esboçando um sorriso de satisfação.

Nesse mesmo instante, Sami espiou a mãe e estendeu os bracinhos para tentar alcançá-la. Apesar de estar extremamente estressada, Elinor exibiu um sorriso doce e abraçou o filho, enquanto Jasim lhe contava sobre a torrada que Sami havia deixado cair no chão. Só então Elinor entendeu o motivo de Jasim ter interferido e retirado o filho da creche.

— Eu não poderia deixá-lo chorando daquela maneira. — ele comentou.

Elinor percebeu que também estava começando a conhecer Jasim melhor, ou ao menos um lado dele que ela nem sonhara que pudesse existir. Quando se referia a Sami, parecia que Jasim era tudo, menos frio, objetivo e crítico. Elinor reconheceu interiormente que deveria considerar o que seria melhor para o seu filho.

— Se não houver outro jeito e tiver que ser feito para o bem de Sami, eu irei concordar em morar em Quaram. — Elinor declarou assim que alcançaram a base da elegante escadaria.

— Essa é a decisão certa e eu não lhe darei motivos para se arrepender. — Jasim assegurou num tom macio de voz.

Elinor chegou em casa e preparou uma lista de afazeres que teria que cumprir antes de sair de Londres e partir para Quaram. Ela ficou até tarde conversando com as amigas sobre os planos que tinha em mente.

Na manhã seguinte, Elinor se demitiu do emprego e Jasim insistiu em levá-la ao shopping para que ela pudesse comprar roupas apropriadas para um clima mais quente. Ela ficou impressionada com o número de roupas que ele considerou necessário e incrivelmente perturbada pelo evidente conhecimento que ele tinha sobre o que as mulheres apreciavam em seus armários.

— Você deve ter tido muitas mulheres em sua vida, não é mesmo? — ela quis saber.

— Certamente, eu tenho muita experiência. — Jasim respondeu serenamente — Mas não seria apropriado discutir esse assunto com você.

Elinor apertou os dedos contra as palmas das mãos com força, cerrando os punhos. Ela odiava a idéia de ele ter tido experiências com outras mulheres.

— Eu não diria precisamente que gostaria de discutir sobre isso. Mesmo porque eu já havia desconfiado que você fosse um mulherengo.

— Você tem o direito de ter a sua própria opinião. — Jasim observou, recusando-se a discutir com ela em um local público.

Embora fosse verdade que ele tivesse sido um mulherengo no passado, Jasim não se envergonhava desse fato. Os casos que ele tivera sempre foram discretos e conduzidos de maneira franca.

Ele havia aprendido que muitas mulheres ficavam satisfeitas em lhe proporcionar companhia e prazer em troca de uma vida social brilhante e presentes caros. Sexo nunca havia sido complicado para ele, mas Jasim estava começando a suspeitar que o sexo dentro do casamento pudesse ser um grande desafio. Ele olhou para Elinor e notou a tensão que ela exibia nos traços delicados do rosto. A julgar por sua experiência, ele sabia que todas as mulheres adoram ser mimadas. Naturalmente, havia presumido que ir às compras pudesse melhorar o humor de Elinor e agradá-la.

No entanto, isso não parecia estar funcionando. Qual era o problema com ela?

Por que ele a agradava menos que a outras mulheres, que ficavam fascinadas e ansiosas para retribuí-lo quando ele demonstrava interesse? Por que Elinor estava sentada ao lado dele, fitando a coleção de lingeries com expressão de critica? De súbito, um brilho de malícia surgiu nos olhos dele...

Elinor se sentia frustrada. Como de costume, Jasim havia ignorado as questões que ela lhe fizera e continuava distante. Ele não queria que ela o conhecesse melhor.

Assim que ele a levou até uma boutique exclusiva de lingeries, repleta com variedades de minúsculas peças íntimas feitas em cetim, seda e renda, Elinor ficou literalmente chocada. Enquanto ela permaneceu imóvel ao lado dele, Jasim examinou o que estava na vitrine e fez uma generosa seleção de roupas íntimas que Elinor nem sequer sonhava em usar. Ela se sentiu totalmente ultrajada. Como ele ousava fazer essas compras íntimas para ela?

Sentindo os nervos à flor da pele, Elinor lançou um olhar furioso para Jasim, logo que entraram na limusine.

— Nem morta eu usaria esse tipo de lingerie! — ela protestou.

Exibindo um brilho divertido no olhar, ele declarou:

— Eu prefiro vê-la bem viva quando estiver usando esse tipo de lingerie, para que eu possa demonstrar a minha admiração.

— Jamais! — Elinor exclamou, sentindo as faces se aquecerem.

Jasim traçou com um dedo o contorno do queixo de Elinor.

— Nunca se sabe, _aziz_. Quem pode dizer o que nos espera no futuro?

— Certamente não será nada dessa natureza, eu lhe asseguro! — ela devolveu furiosamente.

Virando o rosto para a janela da limusine, Elinor perdeu o olhar na paisagem, enquanto se concentrava na viagem que teria que fazer na manhã seguinte. Ela teria que viver em um país diferente e sabia que precisaria de toda a sua coragem para se adaptar e encarar esse novo desafio...

_**Capítulo Sete**_

— Você deseja saber o que deve vestir para o encontro com o meu pai? — Jasim indagou, surpreso — Não há nenhuma regra de vestuário, embora eu pudesse sugerir algo conservador.

Elinor voltou para a pequena cabine do jato particular de Jasim, onde esteve remexendo em uma mala, e desejou que tivesse pensado no que deveria vestir antes de viajar. Jasim certamente não estava sendo de grande ajuda!

Dando um suspiro, ela apanhou um vestido de seda azul e um casaco leve que seria conveniente em qualquer ocasião. Sami dormia profundamente no berço a bordo, depois de ter brincado energicamente com o pai. Estava óbvio para ela que Jasim já havia criado uma ligação muito forte com Sami.

Elinor voltou a atenção para o anel de diamante em seu dedo e ficou tensa. Era o mesmo anel que Murad tinha dado para a sua mãe. Jasim havia comprado de volta o magnífico anel de diamante e entregado a Elinor, juntamente com a aliança de casamento, logo que ela embarcou no jato particular, insistindo para que ela começasse a usar os dois.

— Mas por quê? — ela argumentara, lembrando-se da triste história que o anel havia representado para a sua mãe.

— Esse anel sempre é usado pela noiva do príncipe herdeiro.

— Seu irmão não entregou esse anel para a esposa dele. — Elinor o lembrara.

— Mas ele deveria ter feito isso. O anel era dela por direito.

— Você ainda não acredita no que eu lhe contei sobre a minha mãe e Murad, acredita?

— Tenho certeza de que meu pai irá confirmar essa história... se for realmente verdade. — Jasim acrescentou, cético, o que a deixara furiosa — O seu próprio pai se esqueceu de mencionar isso.

Surpresa ao ouvir o comentário casual, Elinor indagara:

— Quando você conheceu o meu pai?

— Logo depois de você ter fugido. Naturalmente eu procurei o seu pai para saber se você havia feito contato com ele. Seu pai prometeu que entraria em contato comigo se soubesse de alguma coisa.

— Meu pai nunca admitiria que a primeira esposa havia tido um romance com um dos estudantes antes de se casar com ele. Isso sempre o aborreceu, principalmente porque o casamento deles não tivera muito sucesso. Ele lhe contou que me considerava um fracasso quando eu era adolescente?

— Não... por que ele contaria?

— Porque ele dizia que eu era uma grande decepção. — ela confessara com tristeza.

— Quando você desapareceu, eu fiquei muito preocupado com o seu bem-estar. — Jasim admitira — Fiz diversas investigações nas agências que contratam babás...

— Durante a gravidez, eu fiz um curso de gestão empresarial. Minhas colegas de apartamento se tomaram minhas amigas. — ela confessou — Alissa e Lindy são incríveis.

— Fico contente por você ter tido a ajuda delas, mas você não me deu uma chance. — Jasim suspirou — Eu poderia tê-la ajudado.

Assim que o jato particular aterrissou, Elinor notou a multidão que os aguardava no aeroporto.

— Por que há tantas pessoas lá fora?

— Nossa chegada é um evento. O nascimento de Sami foi anunciado formalmente e pode se dizer que atualmente ele é o bebê mais popular de Quaram. — Jasim declarou com um sorriso divertido — A morte de meu irmão foi um grande choque para todos e a continuidade da linhagem real significa muito para o nosso povo.

Quando eles saíram da aeronave, Jasim concordou que os fotógrafos tirassem algumas fotos da família.

Uma limusine decorada com bandeiras e faixas os apanhou na pista de decolagem. Escoltados por carros e motocicletas da polícia, eles foram levados do aeroporto até Muscar. Tudo era mais contemporâneo e ocidental do que Elinor havia esperado e ela se censurou por não ter feito mais pesquisas sobre o seu futuro lar. As ruas largas da cidade estavam lotadas de pessoas que acenavam, conforme eles passavam.

Um pouco depois, Jasim declarou serenamente:

— E aqui está o palácio.

Diversos funcionários os aguardavam do lado de fora da imponente entrada do palácio.

Jasim apanhou Sami no colo para facilitar a saída de Elinor da limusine.

Ela sentiu o suor começar a brotar em sua testa no momento em que saiu do veículo. O calor intenso do sol a golpeou. Em segundos, Elinor se sentiu com calor e desconfortável.

Ela também estava começando a se sentir incomodada pela atenção excessiva que recebia das pessoas e extremamente nervosa com a expectativa de conhecer o pai de Jasim, o rei Akil.

As mulheres espiavam Sami nos braços de Jasim, demonstrando interesse e admiração.

Ao entrar no suntuoso palácio, Elinor ficou satisfeita com o frescor do ar-condicionado.

Jasim dirigiu o olhar para ela.

— Está se sentindo bem?

— É incrivelmente quente lá fora. — ela murmurou.

— Vai levar um tempo até que você se acostume com as altas temperaturas. — ele observou — Quer descansar um pouco, antes de conhecer o meu pai?

— Não, está tudo bem. — Elinor admitiu, embora não estivesse ansiosa para o encontro, Ela era a noiva grávida com quem Jasim se casara sem a permissão do pai, uma esposa que desaparecera por um ano.

Eles caminharam através dos extensos corredores do palácio até alcançarem uma majestosa porta dupla ladeada por guardas armados. As portas foram abertas e, após um criado fazer o anúncio, finalmente foram levados à presença real.

Elinor ficou chocada ao ver o pai de Jasim; o rei estava sentado em uma antiga poltrona jocosamente fora de contexto com a extrema modernidade do ambiente. Com os cabelos brancos, vestido com um manto tradicional, o rei Akil era muito mais velho do que ela havia esperado e parecia estar bem debilitado. A formalidade reinou enquanto os cumprimentos eram realizados tranqüilamente e, então, Jasim quebrou o clima tenso ao levar Sami até o avô. Um sorriso espontâneo estampou o rosto do velho rei.

— Ele é um menino muito bonito. — o rei comentou.

Com um imperioso gesto de cabeça, o rei voltou a falar em sua própria língua e envolveu o filho em um diálogo.

Conforme o rei prolongava a sua fala com muita seriedade, Jasim parecia ficar irritado.

Por um instante, a discussão cessou, enquanto uma criada foi chamada para escoltar Elinor e Sami para outra sala.

Embora estivesse curiosa, Elinor se sentiu aliviada por escapar do clima nebuloso que havia se formado.

Apesar da extrema formalidade que reinava entre pai e filho, ela se perguntava por que o relacionamento entre Jasim e o rei era tão tenso. Um instante depois, ela ficou furiosa consigo mesma por ter sido tão estúpida. Jasim havia se casado com ela sem a permissão do pai e o comportamento dela como uma esposa fugitiva dificilmente poderia acrescentar algo a sua reputação. Era mais provável que ela fosse à causa da discussão entre os dois homens!

Nesse instante, Elinor percebeu que uma morena bonita trajando um sofisticado vestido preto caminhava em sua direção. A jovem parou para admirar Sami.

— Seu filho é adorável. Eu sou Laila, prima de Jasim, e fui chamada para ajudá-la a se adaptar ao palácio. — a morena declarou com um sorriso.

— Obrigada. Esse é um novo ambiente para mim.

Laila a conduziu até um corredor.

— Eu imagino, e você deve estar com medo das mudanças.

Elinor ficou tensa.

— Não, eu não me sinto intimidada. — ela afirmou.

— A vida na família real pode ser muito limitada. — prosseguiu Laila — Quando estou em Londres, posso fazer o que eu quiser, mas aqui é diferente. O rei é muito severo.

Relutante em se envolver nesse tipo de conversa com uma estranha, Elinor murmurou:

— A morte de Murad deve ter afetado muito a sua família.

— Jasim já tem mais apoio popular do que o irmão mais velho. A extravagância de Murad ofendia muitos e a sua reputação era ruim. Você e o menino são definitivamente as jóias na futura coroa de Jasim. — declarou Laila — Você conseguiu um filho logo depois de ter se casado... parabéns! Todos estamos impressionados.

— Eu não compreendia o quanto Sami poderia significar para a família de Jasim.

— E para toda a nossa província. Creio que a história está prestes a ser feita em seu nome. — Laila observou — Ouvi dizer que Sami será exibido na televisão e que você será entrevistada. O acesso da mídia é inédito para a família real.

Elinor se sentia muito mais amedrontada com o seu papel de esposa do príncipe do que estava preparada para admitir, por isso resolveu ficar calada.

— Aqui é o quarto do bebê. Uma equipe inteira de funcionários foi designada para cuidar de Sami. — Laila explicou, enquanto entrava no amplo quarto repleto de brinquedos e acessórios para bebês. Diversos funcionários cumprimentavam Elinor com um gesto de cabeça e se esforçavam para conseguirem espiar Sami nos braços dela.

— Eu não vou nem tentar apresentá-la, porque pouquíssimos funcionários falam a sua língua. Deixe-os cuidar de Sami, enquanto eu lhe mostro o local onde você irá ficar.

Elinor engoliu em seco ao desafio de entregar o filho aos cuidados de outras pessoas.

— Sami será mimado por todos. — afirmou Laila — Depois do seu marido, Sami é a pessoa mais importante do palácio.

— Você não está se esquecendo do rei? — Elinor comentou.

Laila a conduziu de volta ao corredor.

— O meu tio está muito doente e Jasim já assume muitas responsabilidades dele.

Elinor se enervou ao saber que o rei Akil teria pouco tempo de vida. Ela sabia que o idoso estava doente, mas não pensava que não houvesse esperança de recuperação. A idéia de Jasim assumir em breve a enorme responsabilidade de se tomar o próximo governante de Quaram a preocupava.

Laila a guiou através de um luxuoso pátio até o outro prédio. Um criado abriu a porta da frente imediatamente.

— Aqui é o local onde você vai morar com o meu primo. É bem particular. — Laila disse a Elinor e, em seguida, instruiu o criado em seu próprio idioma — Eu pedi que nos trouxessem um chá.

Elinor entrou em uma sala de recepção belamente decorada. Em seguida, ela se acomodou em uma elegante poltrona e a sua única preocupação era a distância entre o prédio e o quarto de Sami. Ela sabia que precisaria conversar com Jasim, porque não conseguia entender o motivo de Sami ter que morar em um local separado. Aliás, ela estava se perguntando se isso seria uma tentativa deliberada de fazer com que o filho ficasse menos dependente dela.

— Você está muito calada. Sente-se nervosa com a idéia de se tomar rainha um dia? — Laila indagou, enquanto o chá lhe era servido — Eu adoraria ser a rainha e, se você não tivesse atraído a atenção de Jasim, eu poderia muito bem ter sido!

Elinor ficou chocada ao ouvir o comentário.

— Você e Jasim eram...?

Laila sorveu um gole do chá e exibiu um sorriso sem graça.

— O maior desejo do meu tio era que nos casássemos. Mas, como a maioria dos homens dessa geração, Jasim preferiu permanecer solteiro o máximo de tempo possível... e então você apareceu.

Elinor a olhou com desconfiança.

— Sim.

— E agora as minhas esperanças acabaram. — Laila declarou, encolhendo um dos ombros — A menos, é claro, que você esteja disposta a compartilhar o seu marido...

Elinor soltou um riso surpreso, presumindo que a jovem só poderia estar brincando.

— Eu não acho que isso seja o meu estilo, Laila.

— Acredite em mim, um homem viril nunca irá se queixar de ter mais do que uma esposa para satisfazer as suas necessidades. — Laila murmurou baixinho.

Elinor estava tão abalada com aquela conversa que custava para acreditar que a outra mulher pudesse realmente estar falando sério.

— Eu a deixei chocada. Desculpe-me. — Laila resmungou, ao mesmo tempo em que repousava a xícara sobre a mesa e se erguia da cadeira — Mas esses acordos têm funcionado para muitos casamentos. Você é uma estrangeira. Há tanta coisa que você não será capaz de compartilhar com Jasim. Você nem mesmo fala a nossa língua. Yaminah não concordou que Murad tivesse uma segunda esposa e o casamento deles começou a desmoronar logo depois.

Sentindo-se irritada, Elinor ergueu o queixo e declarou:

— Então, eu acho que vou ter que correr esse risco, Laila. Acredito honestamente no valor da monogamia e não tenho planos de compartilhar Jasim com outra mulher.

— Ainda assim, já existem rumores dentro do palácio de que esse será o acordo que Jasim espera que você aprove. — disse a morena exótica, sem se sentir afetada pela resposta ácida de Elinor.

— Tenho certeza de que poderei contar com você para suprimir esses estúpidos rumores. — Elinor reagiu firmemente, concluindo que a bela e ambiciosa prima de Jasim era tão venenosa quanto um escorpião. Quanto ao comentário que ela fizera sobre Jasim esperar por um casamento polígamo, isso só poderia ser bobagem. Uma grande bobagem dita por uma mulher invejosa, que já havia cobiçado Jasim!

Assim que Laila saiu da sala, Elinor fez um tour pelo palácio, acompanhada por um dos criados mais antigos, Zaid, que falava um inglês excelente.

O prédio era enorme e o interior possuía design ultramoderno; os pisos eram revestidos em mármore e as enormes janelas possuíam venezianas ao invés de cortinas. Havia entretenimento por todo o lado e interruptores elaborados para controlar a temperatura, a luz, as venezianas e a música.

Embora houvesse um closet com peças de roupas masculinas para testemunhar o fato de que Jasim teria vivido ali, não existia nenhuma fotografia ou algo pessoal nos cômodos. Aliás, os quartos tinham características de um luxuoso hotel.

Elinor estava se refrescando, quando ouviu uma porta ser fechada no andar de baixo. Apressada, ela secou as mãos na toalha e rumou para a base da escadaria.

— Jasim! — ela chamou.

Ele saiu da sala de visitas e ergueu os olhos para ela. Os traços do rosto másculo exibiam tensão, enquanto ele subia os degraus da longa escadaria.

— Meu pai quer que nos casemos novamente. — ele declarou por entre os dentes.

— Oh, querido. Você disse a ele o quanto você iria gostar de passar por essa experiência de novo? — ela zombou.

Porém, os olhos escuros de Jasim não exibiam divertimento.

— Isso não tem a menor graça. — ele censurou — Meu pai não considera a cerimônia civil, porque foi realizada sem a permissão dele. Ele já fez todos os arranjos para um segundo casamento que será feito aqui em Quaram e nós não temos escolha a não ser cumprir o desejo dele. A cerimônia será realizada amanhã.

— Meu Deus! Podemos apanhar Sami antes disso? — Elinor quis saber.

— Por quê? Onde está o nosso filho?

Elinor explicou sobre o quarto de bebê situado no outro prédio do palácio. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Jasim pressionou um interfone e, quando Zaid reapareceu, ele deu uma série de instruções ao criado. O homem de meia-idade assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e apressou-se em descer as escadas.

Jasim voltou a atenção para Elinor.

— De agora em diante, Sami irá dormir no mesmo prédio que o nosso.

Elinor o seguiu até o quarto e observou enquanto ele se livrava do casaco. Ela estudou a contrariedade que ele demonstrava nos traços clássicos do rosto.

— Você estava discutindo com o seu pai por causa dessa idéia de um segundo casamento?

— Não era uma discussão... era uma troca de opiniões. — Jasim contestou, ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava a camisa — Meu pai fez planos para nós. Eu não estou acostumado a ter a minha vida organizada por outra pessoa. Depois de uma segunda cerimônia, deveremos ter um mês de isolamento, enquanto nos acostumamos a ser marido e mulher.

Elinor piscou duas vezes,

— Como?

— O fato de você ter desaparecido um ano deixou o meu pai muito nervoso quanto à provável longevidade do nosso casamento. — Jasim explicou com zombaria.

— Ele acredita que um divórcio entre nós seria um desastre para a monarquia. Meu pai está convencido de que o nosso casamento só irá durar se eu tirar férias das minhas responsabilidades para passar o tempo com você e nosso filho.

Sentindo-se surpresa e aflita ao ouvir a explicação dele, Elinor o olhava, enquanto ele retirava a camisa, revelando o tórax musculoso e bronzeado.

— Oh...

Jasim jogou a camisa para um lado em um gesto de total impaciência.

— Ele está muito doente. Eu não tenho outra saída a não ser cumprir com os desejos do meu pai. Ele não é forte o bastante para sobreviver a outro ataque do coração.

A raiva exibida no brilho dos olhos dele a fazia se sentir desconfortável, e o clima estava explosivo.

— Ele não ouviria o seu conselho?

— Obstinação é uma característica da minha família. — E, fitando-a com desdém, ele prosseguiu: — No entanto, mentir parece ser o seu pecado e eu devo ser honesto... Não consigo honrar a expectativa de viver com uma mentirosa, porque isso significa que você não pode ser confiável.

— Mentirosa? — Elinor repetiu, perplexa — Mas do que é que você está falando?

— Eu verifiquei a sua estúpida história sobre um romance entre Murad e a sua falecida mãe. Meu pai não tinha a menor idéia do que eu estava falando! — Jasim declarou, irritado — Meu irmão nunca pediu a permissão do meu pai para se casar com ninguém, a não ser Yaminah.

Elinor ficou surpresa ao ouvir a afirmação.

— Mas isso não é possível. Quero dizer, a minha mãe me contou sobre o que aconteceu. Foi um evento importante na vida dela e ela não tinha razões para mentir...

— Você é a mentirosa. — Jasim devolveu com fúria — Por que não consegue admitir a verdade? Murad lhe deu aquele anel de diamante porque você tinha um relacionamento com ele!

— Isso não é verdade! — Elinor exclamou, indignada.

No tenso silêncio que se seguiu, Jasim se livrou das calças sociais e da cueca samba-canção.

Elinor ficou completamente corada. Embora o clima estivesse ameaçador, ela não pôde deixar de admirar a nudez do corpo poderoso e bronzeado de Jasim.

— Se eu não tivesse a certeza de que você era virgem, eu poderia atirá-la para fora desse palácio! — resmungou Jasim — Que tipo de vadia aceita um anel valioso de um homem casado e depois, não contente com isso, pula na cama com o irmão dele?

— Não ouse me chamar de vadia! — Elinor exclamou furiosamente — Você me seduziu e se aproveitou da minha ingenuidade!

Dando um suspiro de frustração, Jasim se dirigiu ao toalete da suíte e após abrir o chuveiro, permitiu que a água caísse em abundância sobre o seu corpo. Ele estava indignado por ela ter mentido. E também estava furioso consigo mesmo por ter acreditado na história dela e chegado ao ponto de levantar a questão para o seu pai.

Sua esposa era uma mentirosa, gananciosa e enganadora que havia usado o seu poder de sedução para manipular Murad.

Ela deveria se sentir envergonhada. Mas, no entanto, Jasim não conseguia enxergar nenhum sinal de embaraço no comportamento dela. Ela tentara fazê-lo de tolo e mereceu ouvir cada palavra que ele disse. Elinor precisava entender que já era tempo de ela se arrepender do que tinha feito.

— Você se aproveitou de mim. — Elinor repetiu quando ele saiu do toalete.

— Naquela noite você não tentou me afastar. — Jasim ridicularizou — Se quer saber, você se aproveitou de mim. Eu era um alvo mais fácil do que Murad, porque eu não tinha uma esposa. É claro que você estava disposta a dormir comigo!

— Não posso acreditar que você esteja me insultando dessa maneira...

— Ah, não? — Jasim a fitou mostrando desprezo — Meu irmão era tolo com as mulheres, mas eu não sou.

— Supostamente, você deveria ser o meu marido... será que nunca vai se comportar como um marido? — Elinor censurou, lançando um olhar de fúria para ele.

— Não enquanto a sua desonestidade estiver viva em minha memória. Eu quero que você me conte toda a verdade. — Jasim exigiu — Até que ponto você seduziu o meu irmão? Deve ter ido longe para ele ter lhe dado aquele anel.

— Você não me entendeu e eu não vou responder às suas perguntas estúpidas. — Elinor deu um profundo suspiro — E também não estou disposta a passar por uma segunda cerimônia com você... uma já foi suficiente!

— Você está no país errado para tentar lançar uma ameaça dessas. — Jasim declarou com a voz fria como o gelo, enquanto enrolava uma toalha ao redor dos quadris estreitos — Coloque-me nesse tipo de posição e eu juro que contarei ao meu pai sobre o seu flerte sórdido com Murad. E, se eu fizer isso, não haverá mais casamento e você terá que voltar sozinha para Londres!

Elinor sentiu um calafrio ao ouvir o aviso, pois ela não tinha dúvida do quanto impiedoso ele poderia ser.

— Você não pode me ameaçar dessa forma.

Jasim fitou-a diretamente nos olhos.

— Não me provoque. Em Quaram eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, _aziz_.

— Isso inclui conquistar uma segunda esposa? — Elinor indagou com desdém.

Jasim estreitou os olhos.

— Isso é algum tipo de piada?

— Não, de forma alguma. A sua prima, Laila, sugeriu que você talvez estivesse esperando um acordo desses...

Jasim ergueu o queixo, sentindo-se ultrajado.

— Ela não ousaria. Só você teria a ousadia de sugerir uma coisa dessas. Já faz mais de um século desde que um homem em Quaram aceitou mais de uma esposa. — ele falou secamente.

Elinor deu um suspiro de frustração, embora a reação dele estivesse começando a fazê-la suspeitar de que ela pudesse ter caído de cabeça em uma armadilha suja que Laila teria lhe preparado.

— Você deveria estar envergonhada por me ridicularizar com uma acusação barata. Vou jantar com o meu pai esta noite e não a verei até amanhã.

Elinor cruzou os braços frente ao peito e mordeu os lábios. Ela estava tão furiosa por ele julgá-la dessa maneira que sentia vontade de gritar.

— Por que eu deveria me importar com o que você vai fazer? — Elinor indagou irritada, determinada a não demonstrar fraqueza.

— Claramente, eu preciso lhe pedir para se comportar e evitar assuntos polêmicos com os meus parentes amanhã. — Jasim declarou rigorosamente — Lembre-se de que o seu comportamento reflete tanto em mim quanto em Sami — e dizendo isso, Jasim rumou para o closet.

— Eu não vou causar nenhum tipo de embaraço! — Elinor exclamou, indignada.

Assim que Jasim saiu do closet, ela notou que ele usava um manto tradicional semelhante ao que o pai havia usado. Com a cabeça coberta com um turbante, sua transformação em um príncipe real do deserto estava completa.

Vinte minutos depois, Sami foi devolvido aos cuidados de Elinor. Os pertences do bebê foram levados até um grande quarto que ficava próximo ao quarto principal. Assim que Sami adormeceu em seus braços, Elinor o repousou no berço e aceitou a refeição leve que Zaid havia preparado para ela.

Ela se sentia totalmente miserável. Laila havia lhe preparado uma armadilha explosiva e ela caíra como uma tola. Agora, Jasim estava ofendido e convencido de que ela esteve zombando de um dos antigos costumes da província. Ele também pensava que era uma mentirosa; se o pai dele não pudesse confirmar o romance entre Murad e a mãe dela trinta anos atrás, não haveria mais ninguém para sustentar essa história. Será que o rei teria se esquecido do romance que o filho tivera na universidade? Ou ele realmente não sabia sobre o relacionamento de Murad com uma mulher inglesa durante a juventude?

Seja como for, Jasim continuava acreditando que Elinor teria planejado maliciosamente destruir o casamento de Murad para conseguir tomar o lugar de Yaminah. Se era isso o que pensava dela, que tipo de relacionamento Elinor poderia ter com o pai do seu filho?

_**Capítulo Oito**_

Elinor despertou algumas horas antes do amanhecer. Ela não havia dormido bem. A discussão que tivera com Jasim não saía de sua mente e ela não conseguia ficar em paz. Agora, Elinor sentia a cabeça pesada, o corpo cansado e os olhos inchados. Ela se sentia horrível e mal podia acreditar que esse era o dia do seu segundo casamento.

Franzindo o cenho, ela se sentou na cama, notando o brilho fraco que penetrava pelas cortinas, indicando que o sol ainda não havia surgido totalmente. Estendendo uma das mãos, ela tateou o pequeno móvel ao lado da cama a fim de acender a lâmpada do abajur.

— Permita-me. — A inesperada presença de Jasim a assustou.

— Ha? — Elinor assustou-se assim que a lâmpada foi acesa, iluminando a figura alta de Jasim ao lado da cama. Ela notou que os traços do rosto másculo pareciam estar tensos.

— Desculpe-me por acordá-la, mas eu não conseguia dormir. Não devíamos dormir em quartos separados, especialmente hoje. — ele inspirou profundamente — Eu perdi o controle. Eu fui rude e cruel...

— Sim... — ela mal conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

Jasim alcançou-lhe uma das mãos.

— Quando eu a imagino flertando com Murad, meu interior é preenchido com tanto ódio que não consigo me controlar. — ele admitiu em um tom baixo de voz.

Ao saber que ele estivera com ciúmes durante todo esse tempo, Elinor o puxou carinhosamente por uma das mãos, induzindo-o a se sentar sobre a cama.

— Mas nunca houve nenhum tipo de flerte com Murad. — ela assegurou seriamente — Seu irmão falava comigo como se fosse o meu pai. Ele nunca disse nada que não pudesse ser dito na frente da esposa ou de qualquer um. Era apenas gentil comigo.

Jasim fitou-a diretamente nos olhos e suspirou lentamente.

— Vou tentar aceitar isso. Não que eu queira descrer na sua história sobre a sua mãe...

— Mas foi aquela história que me trouxe para a vida de sua família. — Elinor observou.

Jasim notou que o brilho dos olhos dela não exibia nenhum tipo de constrangimento, e decidiu que investigaria sobre a história novamente. Pela primeira vez, Jasim estava se perguntando se teria se equivocado quanto ao relacionamento entre Elinor e Murad.

— Quando mencionou que Murad tinha tido diversos casos fora do casamento, eu descobri o motivo de a mulher dele acompanhá-lo em todas as viagens que fazia. — Elinor admitiu, desconfortável — Eu posso estar errada, mas suspeito que a esposa do seu irmão se sentisse insegura e era mais provável que estivesse desconfiada do comportamento do marido em relação às outras mulheres...

— Está dizendo que Yaminah viu algo que não existia? — Jasim sugeriu.

— Eu me lembro de ela ter me encarado uma vez que eu e Murad estávamos rindo de algo que Zahrah tinha dito. Ela não falava inglês, o que era complicado. Eu acho que o seu irmão era gentil comigo porque a minha mãe significou muito para ele um dia. Talvez essa gentileza tenha sido mal interpretada, eu não sei. O que sei é que nunca houve nenhum indício de que ele pudesse ter interesse sexual por mim.

— Eu desconfio facilmente das mulheres. — ele confessou, roçando o polegar nos lábios de Elinor — Há três anos, eu estava namorando com uma mulher chamada Sophia que pertencia a uma das famílias nobres da província. Pensei em me casar com ela. Eu acreditava que fosse uma mulher de bom caráter e integridade e, então, os tablóides revelaram o que ela realmente era...

— E o que você descobriu?

— Na verdade, era viciada em drogas e tinha inúmeros casos. Ela também tinha feito uma cirurgia para restaurar a virgindade para o meu benefício. — ele confessou com um sorriso amargo — Ainda assim, isso teve menos importância para mim do que todas as mentiras que ela havia me contado. Ela me fez de tolo.

Elinor ouviu o amargor e o orgulho ferido naquela admissão e reconheceu o quanto ele temia cair na mesma armadilha de novo.

— Mas você não pode acreditar que todas as mulheres sejam iguais. — ela sussurrou.

— Nesse momento, eu não sei em que acredito... ou com o que me importo, _aziz._

Sentindo um forte desejo invadir o seu corpo, Jasim inclinou a cabeça e beijou os lábios dela com voracidade, e explorando com a língua cada canto do interior úmido daquela boca.

Jasim interrompeu o beijo, com um brilho de frustração no olhar.

— Não posso ficar. — ele falou ofegante — Já está quase amanhecendo e leva horas para se preparar uma noiva para o casamento.

Elinor o observou enquanto ele se erguia da cama e o que a chocava mais era a intensidade do desejo que sentia por ele.

— Ficaremos juntos mais tarde. — Jasim declarou com um tom de voz rouco — Mas temo que eu precise de alguns minutos antes de poder ser visto em público.

Elinor sentiu a face se aquecer, enquanto ele aguardava próximo à janela para que a visível excitação de seu corpo diminuísse. Elinor se sentia orgulhosa e satisfeita por conseguir provocar essa forte reação em Jasim. Ele apagou a luz antes de sair do quarto e ela voltou a se recostar sobre os travesseiros macios, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava sobre o dia cheio que teria pela frente.

Elinor foi acordada novamente por uma simpática adolescente. Gamila se apresentou e disse a Elinor que o café da manhã a aguardava.

— Obrigada. — Elinor se levantou e vestiu o robe que havia deixado ao lado da cama.

— O príncipe Jasim ordenou uma vasta seleção de alimentos para você. — a garota acrescentou.

— Eu gostaria de ver o meu filho primeiro. — Elinor pediu.

— Ainda é muito cedo. O pequeno príncipe está dormindo. — explicou Gamila — Eu fui vê-lo. Um lindo bebê.

Elinor exibiu um sorriso amigável.

— Eu também acho.

Após descer as escadas, ela entrou em uma sala de jantar, onde havia sido preparada uma mesa farta e saudável. Elinor descobriu que estava faminta e apreciou um suco de laranja, cereal e dois muffins com mel. Enquanto se alimentava, ela notou que a casa parecia estar cheia de atividade, com funcionárias subindo e descendo as escadas e conversas de muitas vozes femininas. Não havia nem sinal de Zaid ou de qualquer outro homem.

Após ter apreciado o seu café da manhã, Elinor foi escoltada de volta ao primeiro andar a fim de ter os cabelos lavados. Depois, após ter recebido um tratamento completo com hidratação, Elinor enrolou os cabelos em uma toalha e aguardou enquanto a banheira era preparada para ela.

Elinor assistia a tudo enquanto os sais de banho eram colocados na água e diversas pétalas de rosas eram espalhadas sobre a superfície.

Ao entrar na banheira perfumada e aquecida, ela sentiu os músculos do corpo relaxarem completamente. Um tempo depois, Elinor teve que se esforçar para sair da banheira e enrolar o corpo em uma toalha alva e felpuda.

Uma vez que seus cabelos estavam secos, Gamila sugeriu que ela se vestisse com roupas casuais para ir ao palácio principal.

Assim que alcançaram o segundo andar do palácio, Elinor se surpreendeu ao entrar no enorme salão de beleza.

Elinor deitou-se em uma maca acolchoada e recebeu uma massagem feita com um delicioso óleo corporal. Minutos depois, sentindo-se totalmente relaxada, cuidaram de suas unhas. Elinor se sentou em uma poltrona e observou seus pés e mãos sendo pintados com complicados desenhos em henna. Ela sorriu, perguntando-se se Jasim iria gostar daquele toque tradicional. Elinor estava aliviada por não ter visto nem sinal de Laila entre o grupo de mulheres que a atendia, porque não tinha certeza de que poderia ter conseguido se manter em paz.

A maquiagem foi feita por último e, então, ela foi conduzida para o outro salão, onde estava guardado o belíssimo vestido de noiva.

Surpresa, pois havia esperado receber um traje tradicional de Quaram, Elinor fitou o vestido de noiva branco, que brilhava como se verdadeiras estrelas tivessem sido costuradas no tecido fino.

Milhares de pequenos cristais cintilavam sob a luz. Assim que o vestiu, ela se maravilhou ao fitar o seu reflexo no espelho: cada sonho que ela teve sobre o dia do seu casamento foi totalmente satisfeito com o magnífico vestido. A decoração de henna em suas mãos não combinava perfeitamente com o estilo, mas ela não se importou. Elinor calçou as delicadas sandálias de cristal com salto alto. Em seguida, um véu curto junto a uma grinalda prata de flores foi ajustado em sua cabeça.

No mesmo instante, ela recebeu uma magnífica caixinha de jóias.

— É um presente de seu noivo. — Gamila explicou com um tangível entusiasmo preencheu o salão quando Elinor levantou a tampa e exibiu o fabuloso colar de diamantes e os brincos em formato de gota que literalmente a deixaram sem fôlego.

O colar era o complemento perfeito para o decote do vestido. Com as ajudantes sorrindo e conversando animadas, Elinor foi acompanhada no elevador até o andar térreo. Assim que as portas se abriram, uma garota sorridente entregou um lindo buquê de rosas brancas a ela. Momentos depois, Elinor avistou Jasim, vestido com um elegante temo cinza que era perfeitamente compatível à sua altura e ao seu corpo musculoso. Ela se deparou com o brilho dourado dos olhos dele e sentiu um frio no abdômen. No instante em que o viu, uma súbita onda de alívio e prazer a inundou.

Você está linda. Ele não disse em voz alta; mas seus lábios formaram as palavras em uma apreciação silenciosa e ela conseguiu captar o que ele dizia com uma imensa felicidade que não conseguiu omitir. Elinor tinha tantas perguntas que gostaria de fazer a ele. Como o magnífico vestido de noiva havia sido entregue com tanta rapidez? Por que ele havia lhe dado os diamantes? Por que tanto entusiasmo, quando ela havia esperado uma cerimônia simples?

Mas, no momento, ela não teria a oportunidade de conversar com Jasim em particular. Eles foram conduzidos até uma sala cheia de convidados, onde se casaram novamente. Durante a cerimônia, um intérprete ficou ao lado dela e cuidadosamente traduziu cada palavra solene que era dita. E, então, eles trocaram as alianças. Assim que as formalidades terminaram, Elinor posou com uma das mãos levemente repousada sobre um dos braços de Jasim para diversas fotografias oficiais.

— De onde veio o meu vestido? — ela sussurrou.

— Itália. Eu descrevi para eles exatamente o que eu queria para você. O vestido foi trazido de avião nessa manhã.

— Eu adorei. E os diamantes?

— Um presente tradicional do noivo.

Um par de antigas liteiras foi trazido e eles foram ajudados a se acomodar separadamente. Houve muitos risos.

Suspensos no alto, a noiva e o noivo foram carregados até uma sala enfeitada com flores para a festa de casamento. Jasim auxiliou-a a sair da liteira e as ajudantes apressaram-se em arranjar as dobras do vestido de Elinor. Depois, a noiva e o noivo permaneceram na frente da sala a fim de cumprimentarem os convidados.

Elinor ficou estupefata quando espiou o pai desviar-se da multidão e caminhar em sua direção. Ernest Tempest era homem alto, com barba, cabelos grisalhos e de óculos. Ele alcançou uma das mãos da filha, cumprimentando-a, e então franziu o cenho.

— Jasim insistiu para que eu viesse. Sua madrasta não pôde vir. Ela não consegue suportar o clima quente de Quaram. Você fez muito bem a si mesma. — ele observou — Quem diria? Eu nunca achei que você fosse conseguir alguma coisa na vida.

Já haviam passado dois anos desde que Elinor vira o pai e ele não mudara nem um pouco. Ela estava espantada, pois mesmo com o incentivo de Jasim, ele havia escolhido voar até Quaram para assistir ao casamento.

— Fiquei contente por ter vindo. — ela declarou amigavelmente — Você vai ficar por muito tempo?

— Alguns dias. Há diversos terrenos arqueológicos interessantes no norte do país e o seu marido arranjou um guia turístico para mim. — explicou.

Assim que o pai de Elinor se afastou, ela virou-se para Jasim.

— Eu não esperava ver o meu pai aqui.

— Ele é a única família que você tem, mas eu nunca teria insistido para que o seu pai viesse ao casamento se eu soubesse que ele iria lhe dizer que nunca achava que você fosse conseguir alguma coisa na vida. — Jasim admitiu, aborrecido — Eu queria que o nosso casamento fosse perfeito desta vez.

Impressionada com aquela declaração, Elinor exibiu um sorriso doce para ele.

Nesse momento, Laila, trajando um sofisticado vestido azul escuro, aproximou-se deles. Exibindo um sorriso descarado, a bonita morena envolveu Jasim em uma conversa particular. Em alguns momentos, Elinor o observou dar risada. A familiaridade amigável da relação deles era óbvia. Furiosa, Elinor sentia o sangue borbulhar em suas veias.

— Você se dá muito bem com a sua prima. — Elinor comentou quando Laila finalmente se afastou.

— Nós crescemos juntos. — Jasim informou — Ela espera que você a perdoe pela brincadeira que ela fez quando você chegou ao palácio.

— A brincadeira de compartilhar você com uma segunda esposa foi de extremo mau gosto! — Elinor criticou aflita, indignada com a forma que a outra mulher encontrou para desculpar o seu comportamento.

— Laila sempre adorou provocar as pessoas e vamos dizer a verdade... você parece ter sido um alvo fácil. — Jasim declarou, exibindo divertimento no brilho dos olhos escuros — Você sempre acredita em tudo o que as pessoas lhe dizem? Não importa o quão ridículo possa ser?

Completamente corada, Elinor mordiscou o lábio inferior para se impedir de devolver uma resposta amarga. Ela sabia que tinha sido ingênua e a penitência ainda eslava sendo dolorosa.

— Você também levou isso muito a sério na noite passada. — ela o lembrou secamente.

Jasim inclinou a cabeça em reconhecimento daquele lembrete e os dois se sentaram lado a lado em cadeiras semelhantes a tronos, enquanto o jantar era servido.

— Era verdade que o seu pai queria que você se casasse com Laila? — Elinor não pôde deixar de perguntar — Você pensou sobre isso?

— Claro que pensei. Sob vários aspectos, ela poderia ter sido perfeita, mas eu tinha apenas 26 anos na época e, embora ela seja muito atraente, eu não queria me casar com ninguém. — Jasim confessou.

Perfeita e muito atraente foram as palavras que atormentaram a mente de Elinor. Não, definitivamente ela não poderia se enganar que Jasim fosse indiferente aos charmes da prima. Era complicado saber que Jasim a escolhera para ser sua esposa apenas porque ela concebera o seu filho.

Enquanto Elinor remoia esse fato, a celebração prosseguia. Discursos eram feitos, canções eram tocadas e poemas de extensões exageradas sobre grandes batalhas e amores trágicos eram recitados. Músicas árabes eram tocadas, acompanhadas de diversas danças tradicionais.

Ao cair da noite, eles se dirigiram a uma varanda para assistir a um incrível espetáculo de fogos de artifício.

No meio do espetáculo, Jasim alcançou uma das mãos de Elinor e a guiou até outra sala, que estava vazia.

— Vamos partir agora... — ele declarou e gentilmente afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos que caía sobre o rosto — A sua altura é perfeita para mim. — ele murmurou lentamente.

Elinor ergueu os olhos para encará-lo e sentiu o coração disparar dentro do peito. Repousando uma das mãos sobre a base das costas de Elinor, ele a puxou intimamente para mais perto de seu corpo. A paixão feroz com que ele capturou seus lábios deixou-a completamente excitada, enquanto ele movimentava a língua de forma sensual, fazendo-a estremecer. Ela podia sentir o poder do membro rígido por baixo da calça dele. Jasim pressionou sua virilidade contra o corpo dela, quente e ávido de desejo, e ela podia sentir a região mais íntima de seu corpo pulsar de excitação.

— Você está me tratando de forma tão diferente hoje... por quê? — ela indagou, quase sem fôlego.

— Eu lhe ofereci um novo começo e não consegui lhe entregar. Aquilo não era justo com você ou com Sami. — Jasim declarou com nervosismo — Desta vez, eu não quero estragar o nosso casamento. Às vezes, eu posso ser o meu pior inimigo.

— E o meu. — ela completou.

— Não mais. — ele a guiou até o elevador, assegurando que as bagagens dela já estava um à bordo do helicóptero que os aguardava.

— Mas e quanto a Sami? — ela indagou, preocupada.

— Ele será levado até nós amanhã de manhã...

— Por que ele não pode ir agora?

— Meu pai pediu que Sami e eu não usássemos o mesmo meio de transporte em caso de haver um acidente. — Jasim explicou ironicamente — Será inconveniente para nós, mas acho que o meu pai está certo.

Elinor sentiu um arrepio na pele só de pensar em um acidente, embora ela soubesse que acontecem todos os dias. Ela achou compreensível que a inesperada morte de Murad tivesse feito com que o rei se sentisse mais tenso.

— Você apreciou o dia? — Jasim quis saber.

— Muito. — ela respondeu honestamente, exibindo um grande sorriso para ele.

Ao se aproximarem do helicóptero, Jasim a ergueu em seus braços e a acomodou no interior da aeronave.

— Você nem me disse para onde está me levando! — Elinor exclamou sorridente.

— Uma vila no Golfo Pérsico que costumava pertencer a Murad. Yaminah me pediu que eu cuidasse de todas as propriedades, porque ela vai se mudar novamente para a França a fim de ficar próxima da família.

— Como ela e Zahrah estão se adaptando? — Elinor indagou.

— Melhor do que qualquer um pudesse esperar. Eu fiquei sabendo que Yaminah já conseguiu um admirador, um antigo colega de juventude, e Zahrah sempre foi muito ligada aos avós matemos.

— A vida continua. — Elinor comentou, animada com a idéia de Zahrah ter encontrado novamente a felicidade.

— A nossa ainda mal começou, _aziz._ — Quando o barulho das hélices impediu que eles prosseguissem com a conversa, Elinor encontrou os olhos castanhos dele, semi-encobertos pelos cílios longos e espessos e sentiu o coração acelerar.

Repentinamente, ela ficou irritada com a sua própria reação e virou o rosto para o outro lado, decidida a pensar de maneira lógica. Jasim tinha voltado a fazer as pazes com ela por um único motivo: ele não queria um divórcio. O rei também decidira aceitar a nora estrangeira pelo mesmo motivo. Sami era a grande razão de ela ter sido aceita pela família real e seria tolice ignorar essa realidade. Jasim ainda poderia suspeitar que ela quisera seduzir Murad... e que ela havia aceitado aquele valioso anel por ganância... mas, de agora em diante, ele provavelmente guardaria as desconfianças para si mesmo.

Por quê? Pelo bem do casamento deles e a imagem da monarquia em uma pequena província, onde tais assuntos ainda eram considerados de vital importância.

Então, pensou Elinor, era tempo de ela parar de sonhar e voltar a colocar os pés no chão. O que Jasim possuía para conseguir fazê-la se comportar de forma tão tola?

Por que ela tivera aquele ataque insano de insegurança depois da piada que Laila fizera sobre Jasim ter uma segunda esposa? Não havia sido o seu intelecto que dirigira a sua reação, mas as turbulentas emoções que ele ainda conseguia despertar em seu interior, Jasim tinha o poder de deixá-la com ciúmes, aumentar a sua paixão e fazê-la cair nas profundezas do desespero. No dia em que o abandonara, Elinor quase se deixou levar por essa sensação de desespero, até o momento em que decidira focar a atenção em seu bebê e esquecer o seu coração partido. Se ela não quisesse se machucar novamente, precisaria recuperar o controle emocional, porque Jasim nunca seria capaz de lhe oferecer o amor que ela secretamente desejava, seria?

Um tempo depois, ao saírem do helicóptero, o chefe de uma numerosa equipe de seguranças se aproximou deles. O palacete era suntuoso, com uma estrutura ultra-moderna, embelezado por um pórtico; havia extensos jardins e todas as extravagâncias possíveis no interior do edifício.

— As paisagens na luz do dia são espetaculares. — Jasim a informou e, erguendo-a em seus braços fortes, carregou-a até a sala principal.

— Você não precisa fingir para me impressionar ou me fazer feliz. — Elinor confessou, sentindo-se desconfortável — Eu sei e aceito que o nosso casamento seja muito conveniente. Não tenho ilusões.

— Não é fingimento. — Jasim protestou, enquanto a carregava até o andar superior do palacete através da longa escadaria.

— Eu não quero entrarem outra... hum... diferença de opinião com você. — Elinor selecionou as palavras com cuidado — Mas você nunca me quis de verdade, você não me escolheu. Você só ficou interessado no início porque achava que o seu irmão...

Jasim repousou levemente o indicador sobre os lábios dela, silenciando-a.

— Não volte para esse estágio de novo, principalmente se for começar a fazer outra série de suposições erradas. — ele sugeriu — Essa é a nossa noite de núpcias.

— Eu sei. — Elinor o lembrou, enquanto eles entravam em um quarto iluminado, adornado com generosos arranjos de flores — Mas fatos são fatos...

— Você é uma mulher muito teimosa. — Jasim enfatizou, enquanto a colocava de volta ao chão — Mas nós somos duas pessoas diferentes. Os seus fatos não são os meus fatos. Como poderiam ser?

Elinor ergueu os olhos verdes para encará-lo e notou que ele demonstrava seriedade nos bonitos traços do rosto.

— Como os seus fatos se diferem dos meus?

— A primeira vez em que eu a vi, ainda que eu estivesse furioso e você tivesse bebido, eu a considerei a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. — Jasim confessou — E, embora eu não gostasse de ruivas, eu realmente amei os seus cabelos.

Em harmonia com aquela inesperada confissão, Jasim percorreu os dedos de uma das mãos entre os fios sedosos e brilhantes dos cabelos dela.

— Eu amo os seus cabelos. — ele repetiu, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava uma das faces delicadas de Elinor — Amo o seu rosto, sua boca e o seu corpo inteiro. Eu a quis no primeiro instante em que a vi e com um desejo tão poderoso que ia além da minha compreensão. Aquela reação não teve nada a ver com o que Yaminah havia me dito sobre você...

Elinor engoliu a saliva.

— Se isso é verdade, eu...

— Você tem que aceitar que é a verdade.

Nesse instante, Elinor se sentia como se fosse a mulher mais desejada do mundo. Erguendo os braços, ela alcançou os ombros poderosos de Jasim e começou a ajudá-lo a se livrar do paletó.

Jasim afrouxou o nó da gravata e, baixando o olhar, sorriu para Elinor, enquanto ela desabotoava a camisa que ele vestia com as mãos trêmulas.

— Você sabe o que você quer. — ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

E ela sabia que o queria; pela primeira vez após ter se passado um ano, ela o queria sem nenhum sentimento de culpa ou embaraço. Agora ela sabia, sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida, que ele genuinamente também a queria. Era uma simples verdade, mas tinha uma importância imensa para a sua paz de espírito. Elinor terminou de desabotoar a camisa dele e deslizou as palmas das mãos sobre o tórax poderoso e bronzeado, deleitando-se com o calor e a masculinidade dele. A respiração de Jasim se acelerou quando os dedos femininos deslizaram para baixo de sua cintura. Alcançando uma das mãos, ele pressionou-a contra a sua virilidade.

— Essa será uma noite de prazer inesquecível. — Jasim prometeu. Em seguida, colocou as mãos sobre os ombros arredondados de Elinor e virou-a de costas para ele, antes de começar a baixar lentamente o zíper do belíssimo vestido.

Elinor ficou completamente corada quando ela deu um passo à frente para se livrar do vestido que ficara amontoado sobre o chão.

Ela nunca se sentira mais exposta do que se sentia agora, com o corpo coberto apenas com o delicado sutiã de renda, calcinha e a cinta-liga.

— Você é perfeita. — Jasim sussurrou, percorrendo com os olhos dourados toda a extensão do corpo feminino com uma profunda admiração.

Quando ele a livrou do sutiã, Elinor sentiu a parte mais íntima do seu corpo pulsar de desejo.

— Seus seios são maravilhosos, _aziz._

Jasim cobriu os seios com as palmas das mãos e, em seguida, provocou-lhe os mamilos intumescidos com os polegares, antes de deitá-la sobre o colchão macio. Inclinando a cabeça, ele capturou-lhe um dos mamilos com os lábios, sugando-o com voracidade. A deliciosa sensação de ter os lábios dele contra a sua pele sensível a deixava ainda mais excitada. Ele incitou-lhe os mamilos rígidos até deixá-la completamente enlouquecida, provocando-a, e ela arqueou os quadris contra ele.

Afastando-se dela, Jasim descartou o restante das roupas que vestia. Enquanto o olhava, Elinor mal conseguia respirar devido à forte excitação que a invadia.

Com um sorriso sexy, Jasim inclinou a cabeça e tomou os lábios dela entre os seus, beijando-a de forma ardente e sensual. Elinor sentia o coração acelerar, enquanto ele a recostava contra os travesseiros macios.

— Eu quero que você se lembre da nossa noite de núpcias para sempre. — ele sussurrou em um dos ouvidos dela.

Em seguida, Jasim fez uma trilha de beijos sobre o abdômen dela, e depois voltou a sugar-lhe os mamilos com voracidade.

Movendo uma das mãos, ele acariciou lentamente a região mais íntima do corpo de Elinor, provocando-a e fazendo-a arfar de excitação. Sentindo que não conseguiria mais suportar a ansiedade, ela suplicou:

— Jasim... por favor!

Erguendo-a pelos quadris, ele começou a penetrá-la lentamente, para então aumentar o ritmo, fazendo com que cada célula do seu corpo vibrar de prazer.

As respirações se misturavam, enquanto ele se movia freneticamente, deixando-a enlouquecida.

Elinor cravou as unhas sobre os ombros másculos e poderosos, e quando sentiu que não iria mais agüentar um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios e seu corpo começou a dar violentos espasmos e estremecer. Atingindo o ápice ao mesmo tempo, ele deu um grunhido de prazer, sentindo-se completamente saciado.

Um tempo depois, Elinor sentia os olhos marejados e uma nova disposição para encarar emoções mais profundas. Ainda era louca por ele, Elinor admitiu em pensamento.

Ela depositou um beijo sobre um ombro bronzeado de Jasim e ao se inebriar com o aroma familiar da pele dele um sorriso de alegria surgiu em seus lábios.

— Ser casada definitivamente tem as suas recompensas. — ela disse a ele com satisfação.

_**Capítulo Nove**_

— Você era apaixonado por Sophia? — Elinor indagou apressada, antes que pudesse perder a calma.

Jasim lançou um olhar de desânimo para ela, relutante em responder aquela íntima questão. Antes disso, eles estiveram discutindo sobre a recente decisão que Jasim havia tomado sobre um problema de disputa de fronteiras entre tribos locais beduínas.

Mortificada por sua própria falta de diplomacia, Elinor enrubesceu.

— Apenas estou curiosa. — ela declarou suavemente. No entanto, a verdade era que ela queria saber todos os detalhes de cada relacionamento que ele tivera no passado e se sentia desapontada por Jasim se recusar a conversar livremente sobre esse tipo de assunto.

O silêncio da manhã foi quebrado apenas pelo som do trotar dos cavalos. Freqüentemente, eles passeavam a cavalo durante a manhã, quando Elinor conseguia suportar melhor o calor. O sol havia nascido e o esplendor dos céus alaranjados coloria a areia do deserto, formando sombras avermelhadas. A paisagem das dunas inclinadas havia se tomado familiar para ela.

— Por que você quer saber? — Jasim indagou.

— Então obviamente você achou que estivesse apaixonado por Sophia...

— Não, eu não achei...

— Mas estava pensando em se casar com ela! — Elinor exclamou.

— Eu não fui criado para considerar o amor um componente necessário para o casamento. — Jasim confessou, ressentido — Ela era bonita, elegante, bem educada e falava diversos idiomas. Eu vi qualidades importantes nela.

Elinor o encarou, chocada.

— Eu não acredito que você possa ser tão sangue-frio!

— Não sou sangue-frio, o amor pode causar muito sofrimento. — Jasim declarou com honestidade — Um homem sábio escolhe uma esposa com mais do que apenas o amor em sua mente.

— Meu Deus. — Elinor suspirou pesadamente — Você nunca teria me escolhido. Nem em um milhão de anos!

— Mas estou satisfeito com você agora que a escolhi, _habibti_. — com aquelas palavras irreverentes, Jasim exibiu um grande sorriso, e as batidas do seu coração aceleraram.

Três semanas de privacidade na vila haviam lhes dado a chance de descobrir muito sobre o outro e estabelecido uma base sólida para um relacionamento mais profundo, o que ela jamais pensou que pudesse ter com ele.

— Seus pais tiveram um casamento arranjado?

Jasim ficou tenso.

— Não, mas o primeiro casamento do meu pai com a mãe de Murad fora arranjado e durou quase trinta anos.

— Sabe... — Elinor comentou em tom de descoberta, perguntando-se por que a pergunta que ela fizera havia causado tanta tensão. — ...você nunca mencionou sobre a sua mãe.

Jasim exalou um longo suspiro de impaciência.

— E você só notou isso agora? Eu não gosto de falar sobre a minha mãe. Ela fugiu com outro homem quando eu era um bebê e acho que o meu pai nunca se recuperou por ela tê-lo abandonado.

Elinor piscou duas vezes. Ela podia imaginar como teria sido terrível um escândalo causado pelo comportamento da mãe de Jasim em uma sociedade tão conservadora. Ela notou o embaraço dele e sentiu compaixão por ele ainda se sentir tão abalado por algo que havia acontecido há tanto tempo. Agora ela podia entender melhor o porquê de Jasim achar tão difícil confiar nas mulheres.

— Acredito que meu pai irá nos fazer outra visita hoje. — ele informou — Ele tem mostrado interesse maior em Sami a cada dia.

— Sim. — De qualquer forma, Elinor não se sentia confortável quando recebia as visitas do pai dele. O rei e Jasim conversavam em seu próprio idioma e se tratavam com uma formalidade extrema até Sami dizer algo tolo e quebrar o gelo.

Elinor ficava intrigada, mas nunca ousou perguntar por que o rei e o seu segundo filho se tratavam como se fossem dois estranhos.

— Eu fiquei surpreso por ver quanto interesse o meu pai está tendo por Sami. — comentou Jasim.

— Acho que o seu pai está tentando conhecê-lo melhor também. — Elinor observou.

— Bobagem... Por que ele faria isso? — Jasim protestou com certa zombaria.

Elinor resolveu ficar calada. Ela pôde notar que Jasim ainda aguardava ansioso por uma resposta. Ele ainda queria saber o que a havia feito pensar que o pai pudesse estar tentando fazer as pazes com ele.

Elinor continuou em silêncio. Ela ainda achava extraordinário o fato de Jasim ser tão volúvel debaixo da aparência séria que procurava manter.

Algumas vezes, ela ficava maravilhada com o quanto era controlado, raramente demonstrando suas emoções, exceto nos momentos de descuido ou quando pensava que não estava sendo observado. O primeiro dia em que ela o vira emocionado foi quando pegou Sami no colo pela primeira vez.

O amor e o orgulho que ele tinha do filho era contagiante. Com Sami, Jasim relaxava, e quando brincava com o filho ele deixava de lado toda a seriedade. Aliás, toda vez que Elinor via o seu filho nos braços do pai sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa quando resolvera dar outra chance ao casamento. Sami adorava o pai. E Elinor começou a admitir que o adorava também, embora fosse um pouco mais crítica do que Sami.

Mas não havia como negar que o amor que um dia ela se recusara a reconhecer agora reinava em seu interior, pois Jasim fizera um grande esforço para assegurar que ela fosse incrivelmente feliz. A cada manhã, Elinor recebia o café da manhã na cama. Não havia do que se queixar, ela pensou com um suspiro, enquanto fitava os traços perfeitos do rosto do marido.

Enquanto estiveram na vila, diversos vôos chegavam com ministros e cortesãos. Jasim era consultado sobre cada acontecimento em Quaram. As opiniões dele eram respeitadas, sua importância era admirada, e todos estavam contentes por ele agora ter esposa e um filho.

— Mas o que a maioria das pessoas pensou sobre nós depois do casamento em Quaram, quando já tínhamos um bebê? — Elinor havia perguntado preocupadamente durante a primeira semana em que estiveram na vila.

— Eles pensam que eu me casei com você sem a permissão do meu pai e me mantive em silêncio até que pudesse expor você ao público, após a morte de Murad. O desrespeito a um pai é assunto sério, mas um amor proibido, um casamento secreto no exterior e a conseqüência de gerar um filho ganham na linha de competição. — Jasim havia explicado com um visível divertimento — Nosso segundo casamento em Quaram foi respeitado como um sinal da aprovação e da aceitação de meu pai.

Desde a chegada deles na vila, Jasim a havia levado para diversas viagens no deserto, onde apreciaram a hospitalidade das tribos locais nas aldeias e nas tendas. Jasim era muito bem informado e freqüentemente requisitado para resolver disputas. Ele podia se sentar horas e horas com os anciãos da tribo e ouvir pacientemente os argumentos de cada um deles sobre os problemas da aldeia.

A pele dela era sensível ao sol escaldante do deserto e Jasim era persistente em assegurar que ela sempre estivesse usando o protetor solar. Elinor se sentia segura com ele, cuidada, apreciada, reconheceu.

— Eu deveria ter lhe contado antes sobre a minha mãe. — Jasim comentou durante o café da manhã — É mais fácil você ouvir essa história de mim do que embaraçar alguém com perguntas.

— Porém, não é uma história extraordinária. — Elinor declarou gentilmente.

— Aconteceu em Quaram. — os traços do rosto másculo estavam tensos — Meu pai era um viúvo e estava com seus cinqüenta anos quando a conheceu. Ela era a filha de um médico suíço e tinha metade da idade do meu pai. Ele se apaixonou por ela e os dois se casaram rapidamente. Eu nasci dois anos depois, e o relacionamento já estava sob pressão porque ela não gostava da vida limitada que levava em Quaram.

— E então?

— Minha mãe conheceu outro homem quando estava visitando a família. Eles tiveram um caso e quando o meu pai descobriu ela fugiu e também me deixou para trás. Ela se casou com o amante. Eu nunca tive qualquer contato com a minha mãe.

Elinor franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você nunca tentou contatá-la?

— Não, e ela também nunca tentou me contatar. Minha mãe se casou diversas vezes, não teve mais filhos e faleceu a alguns anos atrás. Eu não acho que ela possuía o dom maternal. Não tenho nada a agradecer a minha mãe, a não ser o presente da vida. — Jasim confessou — Meu pai não suportava olhar para mim... o filho de uma mulher que o havia humilhado aos olhos da nossa província inteira. Ele me mandou para uma academia militar no exterior o mais rápido que pôde.

— Isso foi cruel!

— Uma vez ele me disse que estava preocupado que eu pudesse ter herdado a fraqueza moral da minha mãe. Alguns anos depois, eu aprendi a verdadeira razão de o meu pai ter me rejeitado. Ele temia que eu pudesse não ser filho dele e pediu que um teste de DNA fosse realizado sem o meu conhecimento.

Elinor meneou a cabeça, angustiada pelo que estava descobrindo sobre a infância perturbada e infeliz de Jasim.

— Como o seu pai pode ser tão cego? Você se parece tanto com ele.

— Uma semelhança física não era suficiente para satisfazer um homem torturado por suas suspeitas.

— Ele lhe puniu pelo abandono de sua mãe! — Elinor exclamou furiosamente.

Jasim encolheu um dos ombros num gesto de indiferença.

— Se é isso o que ele fez, não foi deliberadamente, porque ele não é um homem vingativo. Eu fui a vítima infeliz de um casamento rompido. Ninguém tem o poder de refazer o passado.

Mas, naquela tarde, quando o rei Akil apareceu para a sua terceira visita, Elinor ficou convencida de que o pai de Jasim estava finalmente tentando superar aquele passado difícil e melhorar o relacionamento com o seu único filho vivo.

No calor da tarde, Elinor normalmente costumava cochilar. Ela estava se despindo quando Jasim entrou no quarto. Conforme ele parou próximo à porta, o brilho dourado de seus olhos se dirigiu para as curvas de seu corpo. Elinor vestia apenas sutiã e uma calcinha de seda e imediatamente enrubesceu.

— Eu ia convidá-la para um mergulho na piscina. — Jasim falou com a voz baixa, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava dela — Mas você poderia se queimar sob o sol forte e eu prefiro queimá-la no fogo do meu desejo.

Ele livrou-a do sutiã e provocou os mamilos rosados e enrijecidos entre os dedos. Ao sentir a sua essência implorar por ele, Elinor arfou. Repousando as mãos sobre os ombros dela, Jasim gentilmente virou-a de costas para ele. Afastando os cabelos sedosos dela para um lado, ele beijou sua nuca. Em seguida, Jasim moveu uma das mãos para a parte mais íntima do corpo dela e Elinor estremeceu, enquanto ele a acariciava sobre o tecido fino da calcinha. O toque dos dedos masculinos era incrivelmente prazeroso e, com um suspiro de impaciência, ele arrancou a calcinha e manteve-a ao lado da cama, para, em seguida, afastar-lhe as pernas.

Tremendo de excitação, ela ouviu enquanto ele abria o zíper da calça jeans e esperou. Em seguida, Jasim penetrou-a com uma única e poderosa investida, ao mesmo tempo em que soltava um gemido de satisfação.

— Você é perfeita para mim, _aziz._ — ele declarou faminto, enquanto movia as mãos e acariciava-lhe os seios, atormentando-lhe os mamilos intumescidos. Ele aumentou o ritmo, levando-a mais e mais ao paraíso. Ao atingir um clímax violento, fortes ondas de prazer a invadiram e ela gemeu alto, enquanto o seu corpo estremecia impetuosamente. Quando ele atingiu o mesmo êxtase, ela sentiu o corpo másculo e poderoso dar solavancos e estremecer.

Em seguida, ele a arrastou para a cama com ele e a abraçou, pressionando gentilmente os lábios contra os dela.

— Aquilo foi incrível. — ela comentou, ainda ofegante. Jasim exibiu um sorriso preguiçoso para ela.

— Sempre é incrível com você.

Libertando-a do abraço, apanhou uma pequena caixa de dentro de um dos bolsos da calça jeans e entregou a ela.

Apoiando-se sobre um dos cotovelos, ela abriu a caixinha e se maravilhou ao ver o belíssimo anel de esmeralda.

— Meu Deus... É perfeito.

— Essa pedra preciosa me lembra dos seus olhos, _aziz._ — Jasim declarou com um sorriso amável — Devemos aproveitar ao máximo a nossa última semana aqui. Estarei muito ocupado quando voltar.

No último dia da lua de mel, Jasim, que havia despendido várias horas vasculhando os papéis do seu falecido irmão, encheu uma caixa com documentos e alguns livros raros que pertenciam à livraria do palácio.

Dois helicópteros aguardavam para o retomo ao palácio. Um dos pilotos estava doente e de cama, mas isso não era problema, porque Jasim sabia pilotar; ele havia treinado diversos anos com a força aérea do seu país.

— Estarei com você em algumas horas depois de aterrissarmos. — Jasim prometeu a Elinor e, notando a preocupação em seu rosto, ele declarou: — Pare de se preocupar. Sou qualificado para pilotar caças.

Elinor assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e embarcou no outro helicóptero. Sorrindo para Sami, acomodado com segurança no assento traseiro da aeronave, ela afivelou o cinto de segurança. Assim que o helicóptero começou a levantar vôo, Elinor baixou os olhos e viu um dos criados derrubar uma caixa que carregava.

Antes de embarcar na outra aeronave, Jasim notou a fotografia que havia caído de um dos livros que estava no interior da caixa e inclinou-se para apanhá-la. Era uma antiga fotografia de Murad na época da juventude ao lado de uma mulher, trajando um vestido de gala. Ela era loira e miúda, e exibia um largo sorriso que lhe pareceu muito familiar. Apanhando o livro, ele retirou uma folha de papel dobrada em meio às páginas. Era uma carta. Com os raios de sol do meio-dia iluminando o manuscrito em inglês, ele começou a ler e não demorou muito para que fosse golpeado por uma forte sensação de culpa.

_**Capítulo Dez**_

— Você deve estar muito entediada depois de ter passado um mês na praia, cercada de um lado pelo mar e do outro pelo deserto! — Laila opinou, enquanto passeava pela sala de estar, onde a sua mãe, Mouna, tomava um chá com Elinor.

— Laila. — a mãe censurou — Isso foi indelicado.

Laila girou os olhos nas órbitas.

— Não há lojas na praia e mulheres inglesas costumam adorar ir às compras.

— Mas nem todas as inglesas são iguais. — Elinor respondeu — Eu gosto da moda, mas também gosto do deserto.

— Noventa e nove por cento das mulheres iriam gostar do deserto se estivessem na companhia de Jasim. — Laila murmurou baixinho a fim de que a mãe não ouvisse.

Enquanto acomodava Sami no colo, Elinor exibiu um sorriso sereno para Laila.

— Você está certa. Ele é um ótimo guia turístico. — brincou Elinor.

— Ouvi dizer que você teve a permissão do rei para inaugurar o novo hotel e o complexo de lazer. — comentou Laila.

Elinor escondeu a própria surpresa ao ouvir as novidades e simplesmente concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

Até Laila aparecer, sem ter sido convidada e parecendo bem encantadora com um vestido branco que aderia às curvas do corpo, Elinor esteve torcendo para que Jasim voltasse logo.

Então, ciente de que a outra mulher poderia demorar-se a fim de obter vantagem da presença dele, Elinor desejou que Laila estivesse longe.

Dirigindo um olhar discreto para o relógio de pulso, Elinor ficou preocupada por Jasim estar tão atrasado.

— Talvez esteja prestes a se tomar uma autoridade simbólica para a nossa moderna monarquia. — Laila declarou, sem conseguir esconder a inveja que sentia.

Nesse instante, um homem de meia-idade vestido com um terno executivo entrou na sala.

— Sua Alteza. — ele cumprimentou Elinor, que ainda se esforçava para se adaptar ao novo título — O rei quer falar com a senhora.

Totalmente surpresa por aquele aviso, Elinor se ergueu do sofá segurando Sami nos braços.

Zaid, que estava sempre atento ao que se passava no palácio, já havia chamado a babá de Sami e a jovem se apressou em cuidar do pequenino.

Enquanto caminhava na direção da sala onde o rei se encontrava, Elinor se sentia extremamente nervosa, pois não conseguia pensar em nada que o pai de Jasim pudesse querer discutir com ela. Será que teria a ver com a inauguração do complexo de lazer que Laila mencionara? Quase inevitavelmente, ela começou a se perguntar se havia feito ou dito alguma coisa errada e o pai dele estaria aproveitando a ausência do filho para censurá-la.

O rei estava sentado em uma poltrona na elegante sala de recepção, onde conduzia a maioria dos encontros. No instante em que Elinor repousou os olhos no rei e notou a seriedade e a palidez estampada no rosto dele, ela sentiu o coração se apertar dentro do peito. Esquecendo-se do regulamento de comportamento que Jasim havia lhe ensinado, ela falou primeiro:

— O que aconteceu?

Com uma das mãos, o rei indicou que ela se sentasse na cadeira ao lado da dele. Sentindo as pernas bambas, Elinor sentou-se pesadamente, e fitou o rosto do idoso com preocupação.

— Jasim teve que fazer um pouso de emergência e os serviços de resgate estão tentando localizá-lo. — o rei informou com nervosismo.

Elinor empalideceu, enquanto imagens terríveis lhe invadiam a mente.

— Será que ele colidiu? — ela indagou e a voz soou trêmula.

— Não sabemos... apenas fomos informados de que o helicóptero apresentou uma falha. Ele é um piloto habilidoso. — informou o rei — Ele vai saber o que fazer.

— Ele vai ficar bem... ele tem que ficar bem. — Elinor murmurou, completamente abalada.

— Ele não está atendendo o celular. — o rei Akin informou.

Elinor sentiu um nó de angústia se formar em sua garganta. Fitando o vazio, ela começou a rezar baixinho, implorando para que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido. Agora que tinha encontrado a felicidade com Jasim, Elinor não conseguia imaginar a sua vida sem ele. Ouvindo o burburinho de vozes atrás das portas da sala, ela percebeu que a notícia do acidente se espalhava rapidamente pelo palácio; uma multidão de pessoas estava reunida no hall. As vozes ficaram mais altas até ela ouvir o som de passos rápidos contra o piso de mármore. Em seguida, uma das portas foi aberta e dois assessores do rei entraram apressados na sala, antes de iniciarem um diálogo animado. Elinor não tinha idéia do que diziam, mas estava convencida de que os homens não poderiam estar trazendo más notícias com toda aquela animação.

— Jasim foi localizado. — o rei avisou, alcançando uma das mãos de Elinor — Ele está bem.

— O quanto ele está bem? — Elinor quis saber.

— Arranhões, machucados, mas está inteiro e logo estará aqui conosco. — o rei falou, ao mesmo tempo em que gesticulava com as mãos, pedindo que os assessores se retirassem da sala.

Elinor fitou o rei com preocupação. Lágrimas de alívio rolavam desenfreadas pelo rosto dele. Ele virou-se para ela com um brilho angustiado no olhar.

— Ele sempre foi bom e louvável e eu o ignorava.

— Nunca é tarde para mudar isso. — ela murmurou emocionada — Nunca é tarde. — repetiu.

Eles permaneceram sentados lado a lado em um silêncio surpreendentemente sociável, enquanto aguardavam o retomo de Jasim. Elinor começou a pensar em seus próprios arrependimentos em relação à Jasim. Ele poderia ter morrido sem saber que ela o amava e isso a deixou aflita.

Na entrada do palácio, os guardas descarregaram as armas em longos e ruidosos estouros para anunciar a volta de Jasim. O rei apressou-se em se dirigir à porta para aguardar a entrada do filho.

Elinor já havia decidido deixá-los a sós para conversarem, mas ela precisava ver Jasim para conseguir acreditar que ele estava bem e a salvo.

Segundos depois, Jasim irrompeu na sala, com os cabelos escuros completamente desarranjados e empoeirados, uma das mangas da camisa rasgada e uma bandagem em um dos braços.

— Eu pensei que você não estivesse machucado! — ela exclamou, apavorada.

— É só um arranhão — ele falou, exibindo choque e incredulidade na expressão do rosto, enquanto o pai o abraçava emocionado.

Embora Elinor também estivesse precisando daquele contato físico para desabafar o alívio do medo e da preocupação que havia sentido, retirou-se da sala e o deixou em paz com o pai.

Ela ainda se sentia tonta e fisicamente fraca pelo misericordioso alívio dos seus piores temores. Jasim havia se tomado tão precioso para ela quanto Sami, e Elinor ainda estava em choque pelo medo que sentiu era perdê-lo. Ciente de que as roupas que usava haviam aderido ao suor de sua pele, ela subiu e foi direto ao toalete da suíte a fim de tomar uma ducha rápida.

Elinor vestia apenas o sutiã e a calcinha quando ouviu Jasim entrar no quarto. Após se cobrir com o roupão, ela apressou-se em saudá-lo.

— Desculpe pela demora. — ele resmungou — Mas o meu pai tinha muitas coisas a me dizer...

— Eu achei que ele tivesse. — Elinor confessou, enquanto alcançava as mãos dele — Seu pai estava muito aborrecido. Por isso eu o deixei a sós com ele.

— Sou casado com um anjo de tato e inteligência — Jasim falou num tom macio de voz, ao mesmo tempo em que fitava diretamente o verde dos olhos dela e se encantava com o rubor que lhe coloria as faces delicadas.

— O que aconteceu com o seu celular nesta tarde?

— Eu estava com tanta pressa que acabei esquecendo o meu celular na vila.

— Por que estava com pressa?

— Eu sabia que lhe devia um milhão de desculpas por tê-la acusado de ter mentido para mim.

Elinor ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Do que está falando?

Jasim retirou a fotografia e a carta que estava no bolso da camisa que vestia. Entregando a foto a ela, ele declarou:

— Acredito que essa mulher possa ser a sua mãe, Rose.

Surpresa, Elinor fitou a fotografia, a qual nunca tinha visto antes. A imagem exibia a sua falecida mãe ao lado do príncipe Murad, ambos usando trajes de gala.

— Sim, é ela. Como conseguiu essa foto?

— Estava junto com esta carta em meio às páginas de um livro antigo de Murad. — ele entregou a carta a ela.

Era uma carta escrita pela mãe de Elinor, dizendo à Murad com palavras gentis que eles deveriam seguir com suas vidas, uma vez que não poderiam ficar juntos, e que se continuassem em contato as coisas só se tomariam mais difíceis.

— É tão triste. — Elinor sussurrou.

— Murad deve ter amado muito a sua mãe para ter guardado essa foto junto com a carta por tantos anos. Quando eu vi a data, entendi por que o meu irmão não pediu a permissão do meu pai para se casar com a sua mãe. Isso aconteceu no mesmo ano em que a minha mãe abandonou o meu pai e claramente Murad não teve coragem de pedir a aprovação do rei para se casar com uma estrangeira. Meu pai estava tão amargurado com os seus próprios erros que poderia ter recusado o pedido do meu irmão. Temo que se Murad disse a sua mãe que estava sendo ameaçado com o cancelamento da herança estava mentindo.

Elinor assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, demonstrando compreensão.

— É terrível como algo que uma pessoa faz possa afetar outras vidas de maneiras diferentes.

— Mas eu a julguei de forma errada e a insultei. — Jasim a lembrou, sem desviar os olhos dos dela — Acreditei nas suspeitas melodramáticas de Yaminah quanto ao seu relacionamento com Murad, sendo que eu deveria ter acreditado em você!

— Sim, mas você estava com ciúmes... — Elinor observou — Você faz tudo parecer complicado...

— Não, eu não faço. — Jasim a censurou.

— Bem, você tem feito desde que eu o conheci. Parece que você sempre espera o pior das mulheres...

— Ainda assim, eu recebi o melhor de você. — Jasim a interrompeu, alcançando suas mãos — Você é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei encontrar em uma mulher. Ainda assim, eu sei que quase a perdi para sempre. Fiquei péssimo só de pensar que talvez eu nunca mais fosse ver você e Sami novamente. — ele beijou uma das mãos de Elinor carinhosamente — Eu demorei muito tempo para perceber que a amava. Eu não achava que pudesse me apaixonar, então demorei muito para reconhecer que havia me apaixonado.

Confusa ao ouvir aquela declaração, Elinor o fitou, quase sem acreditar que ele realmente estivesse admitindo que a amava.

— Eu nunca pensei que fosse ouvir você dizer essas palavras.

— Nem eu. — Jasim confessou, puxando-a gentilmente para mais perto de seu corpo — Mas eu te amo muito e me sinto incrivelmente feliz por estar com você, _hayati_...

— Eu também te amo. — Elinor declarou emocionada, enquanto contornava o rosto de Jasim com os dedos, numa doce carícia — Sinceramente, eu pensei que você nunca fosse sentir o mesmo amor que eu.

— Acho que me apaixonei por você a primeira vez que a vi andar a cavalo. — ele confessou com um sorriso — Você parecia uma guerreira selvagem: sexy, forte...

Divertida, Elinor ergueu os olhos e exibiu um grande sorriso para ele.

— Infelizmente, o meu ciúme pelo suposto laço que eu acreditava que você tivesse com Murad atrapalhou todo o meu raciocínio. — Jasim admitiu — Eu mal podia esperar para levá-la para a cama, porque só então você poderia ser realmente minha.

Elinor envolveu o pescoço grande de Jasim com os braços, adorando o fato de ele ser tão masculino em suas reações.

— Tudo aconteceu muito rápido entre nós e eu demorei a me acostumar. — ela murmurou — Nós mal estávamos juntos como um casal, quando eu descobri que estava grávida e então nos casamos de forma tão rápida...

— Eu deveria ter lhe explicado como eu me sentia por me casar sem a permissão do meu pai. Mas eu também deveria ter olhado para o futuro e ter lhe proporcionado um dia mais feliz. — Jasim franziu as sobrancelhas — Eu posso entender como a minha atitude deu a impressão de que eu era um marido relutante e isso contribuiu para a sua falta de fé em mim quando você ouviu o desabafo de Yaminah.

— Aquilo foi à última gota, mas você não foi o único que cometeu erros. Eu deveria ter lhe confrontado, ao invés de fugir.

Com uma das mãos, Jasim ergueu o queixo delicado de Elinor para que ela pudesse encará-lo.

— O pior dos seus pecados foi ter deixado de entrar em contato comigo para me dizer que estava bem. Você estava grávida. Eu temia que pudesse decidir interromper a gravidez.

Alarmada, Elinor arregalou os olhos.

— Jasim, não, eu não faria isso.

— Mas eu não tinha certeza. — ele a lembrou com melancolia.

— Desculpe-me por não ter entrado em contato. Eu estava terrivelmente amargurada. Por um longo tempo, eu pensava que o odi... odiava. — A voz dela falhou. Elinor sentia os olhos arderem com as lágrimas que insistiam em começar. Repousando a cabeça em um dos ombros largos de Jasim, ela inspirou profundamente. — Mas a verdade é que eu sempre o amei e apenas estava com ódio por você ter me machucado.

— Eu nunca mais vou lhe machucar. — Jasim prometeu, com seu tom de voz rouco — Nós estamos descobrindo tantas coisas juntos. Eu não suportaria perder isso.

— Eu temia que você pudesse tentar arrancar Sami de mim quando me encontrou novamente. — ela confessou.

— Eu cresci sem o apoio de uma mãe e jamais sentenciaria Sami a ter essa mesma experiência. Mas eu estava pronto para pressioná-la e fazer muita confusão até que você aceitasse voltar para Quaram comigo. — O brilho dourado dos olhos dele exibiam certo divertimento, enquanto ele fazia aquela franca admissão. Jasim estava tão magnífico que Elinor sentiu a boca ressecar. — Eu queria vocês dois de volta em minha vida. Durante os dezoito meses em que você estava ausente, eu só pensava em você e outras mulheres não existiam para mim, _hayati._

— Eu queria ter tido o conhecimento disso antes. — Elinor lamentou.

— Talvez eu precisasse perdê-la para valorizá-la de verdade.

Inclinando a cabeça, Jasim capturou os lábios dela, envolvendo-a num beijo sensual e arrebatador até fazer com que ela perdesse completamente o fôlego. Erguendo-a em seus braços, Jasim a carregou até a cama e a deitou sobre o colchão macio.

Eles se despiram rapidamente, mas o amor que fizeram foi lento, intenso e doce, em uma apreciação mútua.

Mais tarde, ela se aninhou no calor dos braços dele, ouvindo-o sussurrar palavras de amor em seus ouvidos, palavras que ela sabia que jamais se cansaria de escutar.

— Algum dia, eu gostaria de ter outro filho. — Jasim murmurou, repousando uma das mãos sobre o abdômen dela — Eu ficaria com você desde o início e não sairia do seu lado nem por um segundo, _habibti._

Sentindo o cansaço dominar o seu corpo devido ao amor que fizeram, Elinor esboçou um sorriso preguiçoso.

— Algum dia... — ela sussurrou.

Quase três anos depois, Elinor entrou no quarto de crianças em Woodrow Court, trajando um belíssimo vestido de gala verde-escuro e um magnífico conjunto de jóias de diamante e esmeraldas que cintilavam sob as luzes.

Sami estava deitado na cama, distraído com um brinquedo. Sua irmã, Mariyah, uma bebê de olhos escuros e com o mesmo sorriso doce da mãe, dormia profundamente, e o mais novo membro da família, Tarif, com seus quatro meses de idade, que estava hipnotizado observando os brinquedos pendurados no mobile de seu berço, não demorou a cair no sono.

Ela era mãe de três crianças, Elinor pensou estupefata, ainda surpresa com a rapidez com que a sua vida havia mudado e florescido.

Era o quarto aniversário de casamento deles e Elinor ficava satisfeita por olhar para trás e se lembrar dos três anos maravilhosos que havia passado ao lado de Jasim.

O rei Akil tinha sobrevivido a todas as previsões sombrias e, embora não fosse um homem totalmente saudável, havia recuperado o apetite, ganhado um pouco de peso e certamente estava com aparência melhor. Jasim e seu pai agora trabalhavam juntos e tinham se tornado bem mais amigos; isso trouxe paz para Jasim, depois da infância turbulenta e infeliz pela qual passara.

Elinor também levava uma vida muito ocupada. Ela havia sido chamada para inaugurar o novo hotel e o complexo de lazer em Muscar. Logo depois, ela concordara em ajudar na arrecadação de fundos para salvar de bebês prematuros, uma ação de caridade que a levara a inúmeras visitas hospitalares e a outros lugares em que precisavam de apoio.

Sempre que viajava para a Inglaterra, ela se encontrava com Alissa e Lindy e adorava escapar do formalismo de sua vida em Quaram para ser tratada apenas como uma amiga.

Como ela havia lidado com Laila? Os olhos dela brilhavam com a lembrança. Elinor havia contado com Jasim para enviar convites a cada homem disponível que conhecia para as festas no palácio, e, um tempo depois, o amor cumpriu sua magia e Laila finalmente se casara e se mudara para Omã com um sheik muito rico e paciente. Elinor se dava muito bem com a mãe de Laila, Mouna, que a tratava como uma filha e adorava as crianças.

Elinor tinha visto muito pouco o seu pai nos últimos anos, mas isso era o que ela esperava. Ernest Tempest tinha pouco interesse pelos netos, e uma vez que havia satisfeito a sua curiosidade sobre as histórias antigas de Quaram não encontrou mais sentido em fazer muitas visitas à província. Elinor acreditava que já havia recebido mais reconhecimento e encorajamento do pai de Jasim do que jamais recebera do próprio pai.

Yaminah se casara novamente e adotara várias crianças com o seu segundo marido. Ela tinha comparecido à festa de aniversário de Jasim no ano anterior. Elinor adorou ter visto Zahrah novamente e Yaminah tinha sido educada e agradável, uma vez que suas suspeitas haviam desaparecido de uma vez por todas.

— Você está linda. — Jasim falou com um suspiro, recostado no batente da porta.

Elinor apressou-se na direção dele e o envolveu num abraço.

— Eu pensei que você fosse se atrasar...

— Para o meu jantar de aniversário com a minha bela esposa? Nunca! — ele brincou, enquanto eles apagavam as luzes e saíam do quarto das crianças — Mas, antes de jantarmos, eu quero que você veja uma coisa. Infelizmente, você está muito bem vestida para o nosso destino.

— Devo trocar as roupas? — Elinor indagou.

— Não, você está maravilhosa. — E, erguendo-a em seus braços, ele a carregou até o Range Rover estacionado na frente do palácio.

— Para onde você vai me levar?

Assim que se acomodaram no interior do veículo, Jasim ligou a ignição e dirigiu até os estábulos.

Após ajudá-la a sair do carro, ele declarou:

— Eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

— Se estiver falando sobre me presentear com uma égua, eu o amarei para sempre... — ela brincou.

— Shh, _habibti._ — pediu Jasim — Ela tem sido um pouco negligenciada e está nervosa, então os funcionários ainda não a sujeitaram a um tratamento decente.

— Quem? — Elinor indagou curiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava um dos braços dele, pois sempre que Jasim a chamava de _habibti_, que significava "amada", ela se derretia.

Uma égua com crinas acinzentadas cutucou angustiadamente a porta do estábulo. O animal idoso não se parecia em nada com os cavalos que ocupavam os outros boxes. Elinor fitou os grandes olhos da égua.

— Starlight? — ela sussurrou incrédula, com a voz emocionada e se aproximou do animal — Meu Deus, você encontrou a Starlight para mim! E ainda se admira quando eu digo que você é o grande amor da minha vida?

Jasim exibiu um largo sorriso e a assistiu enquanto ela acariciava a égua que tanto adorava quando era adolescente e que o pai havia vendido.

Elinor se aproximou de Jasim e então se atirou nos braços dele, abraçando-o e beijando-o com entusiasmo.

— Você é maravilhoso. — ela declarou, com os olhos brilhando de gratidão.

— Você é a maravilha em minha vida, _habibti_. Eu tenho você e três lindas crianças, e me sinto como se tivesse ganhado o mundo inteiro. — Jasim murmurou com a voz rouca, observando-a com uma silenciosa admiração.

Elinor sentia a felicidade transbordar em seu coração.

— Eu te amo. — ela sussurrou.

— E a cada dia que passa eu te amo mais.


End file.
